Everlasting
by Mr2711
Summary: baekhyun mencinta bosnya, sehun. namun begitu dia ingin merebut hati bos nya tiba-tiba Chanyeol, cinta lama nya muncul. apa yang terjadi? yang jelas ini fanfic ChanBaek ft KaiSoo, Sehun and Luhan. GS!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Everlasting

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun baekhyun

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

FF ini remake dari sebuah novel berjudul '**everlasting**' karya ayu gabriel, penerbit nya stiletto. Jadi cerita ini own nya bukan aku. Aku Cuma mengganti nama tokoh, mengubah beberapa scane supaya gak terlalu sama seperti cerita aslinya. Heheh oia, disini uke nya jadi cewe ya jadi ini fanfic GS ! yang gak suka GS, silahkan tutup fanfic ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Dont like, Dont read

.

.

.

.

Apa sebenarnya kebahagian itu? Jika kita menanyakan ini dengan seluruh penduduk di muka bumi ini mungkin kita akan mendapatkan jawaban yang berbeda-beda. Untuk dikalangan pria, mungkin kebahagian adalah mengendarai sebuah mobil sport, memiliki kekasih yang cantik dan sexy atau mungkin ehem... penis dengan ukuran besar.

Untuk dikalangan wanita, kebahagian bisa berarti memiliki body sexy dan muka yang cantik seperti artis-artis korea. Begitu juga dengan ku. Kebahagian menurut seorang byun baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuat hari-hariku menjadi cerah, serta membuat senyum merekah di wajah ku.

Jadi, menurut ku kebahagian itu adalah :

\- Melihat penampilan girlband dan boyband kesukaan ku di televisi

\- Makan es krim stoberi di kedai samping kantor

\- Mendengar bayi atau anak kecil tertawa

\- Diskon ! walaupun hanya 10 %

\- Saat menunggu bus di halte, disebelah ku ada pria tampan yang juga sedang menunggu bus.

\- Memandangi wajah sehun

\- Melihat sehun melintas di depan meja ku karena menurutku dia memiliki bokong yang seksi dan diam-diam aku sering melihat bagian terlarang itu.

\- Mengamati gerak-gerik sehun dan menuliskan nya di buku rahasia—semacam diary—yang berisi faktor-faktor yang berhasil aku kumpulkan tentang dirinya.

Eh? Seharus nya kalian tidak perlu mendengar poin-poin terakhir itu. Harus aku akui, ini memang agak memalukan. Aku tak pernah menceritakannya kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada kyungsoo, sahabat ku sendiri. Kalau kalian menjadi aku mungkin kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti ku. Oke, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak langsung mengatakan cinta ku kepada sehun ?

Jadi begini...

Pertama, sehun adalah atasan ku. Memang bukan atasan ku langsung, tapi dia mengepalai departeman kami. Interaksi aku dan sehun bersifat formal dan kebanyakan terjadi diruang rapat, itu pun kalau bisa dibilang interaksi karena biasanya hanya berjalan satu arah (ia berbicara dan aku mendengarkan). Nah, sekarang kalian sudah tau kan permasalahan nya? Ibarat kan seorang rakyat jelata yang mencintai seorang pangeran. Butuh keterlibatan ibu peri dan nasib lah yang dapat membantuku untuk menggapai sang pangeran ini. Tapi ibu peri hanya ada di cerita dongeng saja, jadi itu tidak mungkin.

Kedua, aku bukan satu-satunya yang menyukai sehun. Yang membuatnya semakin parah adalah... saingan ku adalah SENIOR-ku sendiri. Dan terus terang saja manurutku persaingan pada level ini sudah mencapai tahap yang tidak masuk akal dan gila. Aku sampai syok di buatnya. Dulu sewaktu aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah juga ada persaingan, tapi jauh, jaaauuuhh lebih sederhana ; tak ada tekanan usia, tak ada tekanan jam biologis, tak ada campuran tangan _make-up_, _high-heels_, rok mini, goyangan pinggul, dan belahan dada. Oh, kalian harus lihat bagaimana kegilaan para perempuan lajang di kantorku yang sudah memasuki dekade ketiga usia mereka dan menjadikan satu-satunya alasan misi hidup mereka adalah mencari suami. Mereka menatap sehun dengan mata lapar pada burung nasar yang sedang mengintai mangsanya. Oke, mungkin analogi itu sangat ekstrim, tapi kurasa itu sangat pas.

Laki-laki seperti barang langka di kantorku, perbandingan wanita dan pria adalah 70 : 30. Dari 30% itu kira-kira setangah nya sudah mempunyai kekasih/istri, dan ada juga yang gay ! sementara dari 70% perempuan, lebih dari separuh masih lajang. Dan inilah kenapa sehun merupakan salah satu buruan yang paling menggiurkan.

Aku harap kalian bisa mengerti aku. Itulah alasan kenapa aku menjadi susah untuk mendekati sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang melintas di depan ruangan sehun ketika mendengar ia berkata "angelina jolie, seksi dan berani," entah pada siapa. Langkah kaki ku otomatis melambat. Aku melirik keruangan nya. Ia duduk membelakangi pintu dan hanya bagian belakang kepalanya yang menyembul dari balik sandaran kursi. Secara refleks aku melebarkan telingaku. Aku menunggu sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi dia hanya tertawa. Beberapa detik berlalu dan tak juga terdengar kelanjutan dari perkataannya tadi. Dengan berat hati aku melanjutkan langkah ku sebelum orang-orang mencap ku jelek karena sudah dengan tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan atasannya.

Jadi seperti itu tipe gadis idaman sehun?

Aku lalu membayangkan sosok aktris cantik itu. Sialan! Bagaimana aku harus bersaing dengan wanita yang di idami oleh sehun? jangan kan mengendarai mobil sambil menembak seperti jolie memegang pistol saja tak pernah. Bibirnya pun jauh lebih seksi dari bibirku yang tipis ini. Dan tato? Aku langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkan jarum-jarum tajam itu ditancapkan ke tubuhku berkali-kali.

Aku mendesah sekali lagi. Angelina jolie! Memangnya persaingan yang dekat-dekat saja cukup membuat aku kewalahan? Oke, biar aku beritahu tentang musuh terberat ku untuk menggapai sehun. Namanya luhan. Ia salah satu program officer di kantor tempat ku bekerja. Bisa dibilang diantara semua burung nasar, luhan termasuk yang paling buas. Menghalalkan segala cara, itulah prinsipnya.

Terus terang ia memang tergolong seksi, seperti wanita-wanita yang sering muncul di majalah pria dewasa. Dia tak terlalu tinggi, tapi tubuhnya memiliki lekukan dan tonjolan di tempat yang tepat. Luhan juga tak malu dalam memamerkan asetnya.

Dua minggu yang lalu dia baru saja merayakan ulang tahun nya yang ke 25.

Dia tak pernah tersenyum kepadaku, padahal kami satu tim. Dia tak pernah ramah padaku. Awalnya aku masih berusaha memahami sikapnya itu dan mencoba berhati-hati, tapi sekarang aku hanya sedapat mungkin tidak berurusan dengannya, dan aku bersyukur dia bukan supervisorku. Dan kalian tau? Aku sudah beberapa kali memergokinya tengah mengamatiku diam-diam. Sialan! Terus terang saja itu membuatku merasa seakan-akan dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapku.

"baekhyun, belum makan?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Aku nyaris terjungkal dari kursiku.

Cepat-cepat aku mendongak. Disanalah sehun berdiri, didepan mejaku. Tampan dan mempesona. Dia memandangku dengan kening berkerut.

Oh tuhan!

Menurut pendapat ku, berdasarkan reaksi yang sering muncul saat berhadapan dengan pria yang disukai adalah (1) hiperaktif yang tidak bisa diam dan sengaja mencari-cari perhatian. Dan yang (2) mendadak bisu yang ingin mengungkapkan banyak hal tapi tidak mampu mengungkapkan nya.

Belakangan ini aku cinderung masuk ke tipe yang kedua. Mulutku terbuka tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

"sebentar lagi pak, eh... mau nelpon dulu," sahut ku gemetar. Aku meraih gagang telpon dan menekan beberapa nomor asal. Tapi sehun tak bergerak dari hadapan ku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku kembali menatapnya.

"ada yang bisa... saya bantu pak?" kata ku berkata ala resepsionis. Bodoh, maki ku dalam hati. Tentu saja dan dijamin pasti saja berhubungan dengan pekerjaan.

Sehun tersenyum samar dan hatiku mencelos. Ia pasti menganggapku idiot. Aku yakin kyungsoo akan mengataiku habis-habisan jika dia tahu.

"saya mau makan diluar, tolong sampaikan ke luhan kalau saya mungkin akan terlambat _meeting _dengan nya" jawab sehun.

"oh oke" sahutku pendek.

Ia tersenyum samar lagi sebelum meninggalkan mejaku. Begitu ia berbalik, pandangan ku langsung menuju kearah bokongnya. Tak sopan memang tapi seperti aku sudah terhipnotis dengan bokong nya yang indah itu.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang asik menuliskan fakta baru tentang sehun di catatan rahasiaku waktu kyungsoo masuk kekamarku. Aku satu apartemen dengan kyungsoo.

"mau makan diluar?" katanya.

"oke, sebentar lagi" ujar ku tanpa mengangkat kepala. Aku mendengar kyungsoo melompat keatas tempat tidur ku dan membuka majalah. Kubaca sekali lagi catatan yang ku tulis tadi. Dengan senyum semeringah aku menutup buku tersebut dan menyimpan nya di laci. Setelah mengunci laci aku pun berdiri dan merenggangkan tangan ku.

"ayo" seruku. Kyungsoo melempar majalah kekasur dan ikut berdiri.

Malam ini kyungsoo mengajak ku makan tteokbokki di kedai dekat apartemen langganan kami. Aku tahu, pasti kyungsoo ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Biasanya kalau ingin bercerita kyungsoo selalu mengajakku makan diluar.

Beberapa suapan kemudian, kyungsoo mulai menceritakannya. "aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ku dengan jongin" katanya, membuatku hampir tersedak.

"kau yakin? Kau sedang bertengkar dengan nya?" aku melontarkan asumsi pertama.

"tidak, aku hanya merasa kasihan. Sepertinya dia tidak _happy_ menjadi kekasih ku"

Tunggu sebentar. Omongan kyungsoo jangan di telan mentah-mentah. Terkadang apa yang ingin di sampaikan tidak sama dengan yang diucapkan. Kyungsoo sering melakukan itu. Membutuhkan otak yang jernih agar dapat memahami perkataan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan jongin sudah berpacaran selama setahun. Berpacaran dengan jongin adalah rekor pertama untuk kyungsoo dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Biasanya kyungsoo tak pernah lama dalam berpacaran. Sebulan sekali dia selalu mengganti pacar dengan alasan tak cocok. Dan jongin adalah orang yang sudah setahun bertahan dengan kyungsoo. Bukankah itu aneh jika kyungsoo ingin memutuskan hubungan nya karena dia merasa kalau pasangan nya tidak senang berada di dekat nya. Hei... jongin mempertahan kan nya selama satu tahun, ingat!

"apa kau memiliki data empiris yang memadai untuk mendukung hipotesis mu itu hm?" aku sedikit curiga.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "tidak, _just... feeling_" kyungsoo menggigit tteokboki nya.

Sepertinya masalah nya bukan di jongin, aku menyimpulkan sementara.

"kau memiliki pacar baru?"

"tidak" jawab nya singkat

"kau sudah bosan dengan jongin?"

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat. Aku menunggu.

Tiba-tiba dia membanting garpu yang dipegang oleh nya ke meja. "menurut ku dia itu terlalu pasrah" ujarnya kesal.

"maksudnya?"tanyaku bingung. Sepertinya otakku belum cukup jernih untuk mencerna perkataan kyungsoo.

"dia selalu mengikuti apa yang aku mau. Seperti orang yang tak punya pendirian. Dan semua yang aku lakukan tak pernah dilarang" nada suara nya meninggi.

"bukannya itu lebih bagus? Jongin memberi kebebasan untuk mu melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Artinya dia menjunjung tinggi asas kesetaraan" sahutku.

"tapi sekali-sekali aku ingin jongin melarangku seperti kekasih nya teman-teman ku. Setidaknya aku merasa dia memiliki perhatian terhadapku." Timpalnya.

"_wait_... jongin kurang perhatian? Bukannya kau juga tidak suka dilarang-larang? Sebenarnya ada masalah apa,_ hm_? Setahu ku hubungan kalian baik-baik saja"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "aku ingin jongin memiliki pendapat sendiri. Misalnya begini, kalau aku ingin makan ramen dan dia ingin makan spagetti, seharusnya dia memberitahuku kalau dia tidak suka makan ramen. Dia tidak harus selalu ngikuti ke mauan ku. Selama ini dia tak ada perlawanan sama sekali" dia mendengus kesal.

"loh, bukan nya dia suka makan ramen? Kalau dia ingin makan spagetti apa kau juga ingin makan spagetti?"

"aku tak suka spagetti" mendengar jawaban kyungsoo aku ikut geram dengan sahabat ku yang mungil ini. Sebenar nya mau nya apa ?!

"mungkin jongin punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya. Dan dia tau kalau kau bukan orang yang suka dilarang-larang"

"byun, dia itu seorang pria. Dia akan menjadi kepala rumah tangga. Aku ingin dia memiliki sikap dan dapat mempertahankan sikapnya itu. Dan misalnya aku salah, seharusnya ditegur. Jangan di biarkan saja"

"kenapa kau tidak terus terang saja ke jongin?" kata-kata ku tadi membuat kyungsoo tersedak.

"hah? Yang benar saja. Nanti apa yang aku lakukan semuanya dilarang oleh nya" timpalnya sengit.

Aku memutar mataku jengah, aku tak percaya dengan kata-katanya. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan otak nya sekarang. Mungkin kepalanya tadi pagi terbentur dinding.  
"sebenarnya kau ingin dilarang apa saja hah? Kenapa kau tak sekalian bikin daftar apa-apa saja yang boleh dilarang oleh jongin dan apa-apa saja yang tak boleh dilanggar oleh nya?" aku mulai tersulut emosi. Terus terang, ini semakin aneh.

Kalau dia ingin putus kenapa harus mencari alasan-alasan yang tak masuk akal?

"apa ini ada hubungan nya dengan ibunya?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Mulut kyungsoo yang sedang mengunyah tteokboki pun terhenti. Hanya sebentar kemudian dia mengunyah lagi. Aku mengingat komentarnya saat pertama kali jongin membawa kyungsoo kerumah nya dan bertemu dengan ibunya jongin. Saat itu hubungan mereka masih 4 bulan. Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau ibunya jongin sangat dingin padanya.

Apa ibunya jongin menentang hubungan mereka? Dan kyungsoo khawatir pada jongin yang tidak akan memperjuangkan cinta mereka dan lebih memilih ibunya yang 'dingin' itu?

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" kyungsoo tiba-tiba balik bertanya.

"kau sudah berpacaran dengan jongin selama setahun, setehun Do kyungsoo!" aku menegaskan. "kenapa kau merasa terganggu dengan sikap nya baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja dia dari dulu?"

Sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang agak berbahaya. Kalau mereka benar-benar putus, aku juga ikut bertanggung jawab atas perkataan ku itu.

"menurut ku, jongin bukan tidak memiliki pendirian. Dia hanya sedikit fleksibel untuk hal-hal yang tidak esensial," dengan cepat aku meralat. "fikirkan dulu dengan matang. Jangan sampai menyesal kemudian" bujukku.

Kyungsoo tak menyahut. Dia terdiam sambil mengaduk-aduk tteokboki miliknya. Aku pun menghela napas.

"jadi?"

Kyungsoo memandangku dan kemudian dia tersenyum simpul,"oke, aku memutuskan untuk memperpanjang masa pacaran ku dengan jongin" suara kyungsoo agak gemetar.

"jongin bukan kartu pengenal yang bisa di perpanjang masa pemakaian nya, kyungsoo" ujarku menepuk bahu nya pelan.

"tapi aku ingin tahu seberapa besar perhatian jongin kepada ku" kata kyungsoo.

Aku mendesah. Wanita memang sering terobsesi dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu, termasuk aku. Kita ingin tahu apakah nama kita yang tertera di speed dial #1 di ponsel pacar kita, apakah pacar kita itu akan memberikan belahan oreo yang ada gulanya kepada kita, yah.. hal-hal yang semacam itulah.

"bagaimana kalau kita mengirim surat kaleng ke kantornya jongin?"

Kyungsoo menatapku dengan alis berkerut.

"kita bikin seolah-olah ada orang yang ingin mengancam keselamatan mu. Misal nya, karena kau memiliki sebuah rahasia yang bisa merusak reputasi nya. Nah, dari situ kita bisa lihat bagaimana reaksi jongin kalau kau berada dalam bahaya"

Mata kyungsoo berbinar, sepertinya dia tergoda dengan ideku ini.

"boleh juga" ia mengangguk-angguk. Aku tersenyum puas.

Aku merasa seperti menjadi seseorang yang sedang terlibat dalam sebuah persekongkolan rahasia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"saya rasa semuanya sudah jelas. Ada pertanyaan lagi?" sehun mengedarkan pandangan nya. " oke, kalau tidak ada yang ingin bertanya, rapat kita lanjutkan minggu depan"

Aku menghela napas, akhirnya selesai juga rapat yang melelahkan ini. Sudah 20 menit aku berada di ruang rapat yang panas ini. Seharusnya tidak panas karena ada banyak AC di sini, tapi dengan adanya sehun membuat ku merasa panas.

"hm.. byun baekhyun?" lamunan ku buyar begitu sehun memanggil ku. "apa kau bisa membantu luhan dalam men-survei anak-anak sekolah dasar di tempat yang sudah kita tentukan tadi?"

Semua orang di ruangan termasuk luhan menatapku. Hei, apa ini? Aku? Membantu luhan?

"a-aku bi—"

"tunggu dulu. Pak, saya bisa melakukan survei lapangan sendiri. Kenapa saya harus mendapatkan bantuan dari baekhyun?" sepertinya luhan tak terima dengan keputusan sehun tadi sampai-sampai dia memotong pembicaraan ku. Tidak sopan.

"aku ingin proyek kita ini berjalan dengan lancar. Jadi, survei lapangan ini akan berjalan dengan cepat jika di kerjakan oleh dua orang. Bagaimana? Apa kau tidak setuju dengan keputusan ku ini, xi luhan?" sehun mengangkat sebelah alis nya, meminta jawaban yang sebenar nya dia tau jawaban nya. Mana mungkin seorang bawahan berani menentang pendapat atasannya. Luhan terdiam.

"oke, kalau begitu rapat hari ini selesai. Kalian di perbolehkan keluar ruangan"

Begitu rapat selesai, semua orang bergegas pergi untuk makan siang. Aku memasukkan berkas-berkas ku ke dalam map sambil melamun, memikirkan keputusan mendadak sehun tadi. Aku berkerja sama dengan luhan sama saja mencari mati.

"ehem,"

Suara orang berdeham membuatku mengangkat kepala. Semua orang sudah keluar, kecuali sehun yang sedang menatapku dengan kening berkerut dan ponsel di tangannya. Sialan! Aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan _braak_... kaki ku menendang kursi di sampingku sampai terjungkal. Dengan wajah memerah, aku mengembalikan kursi itu ke posisi semula dan melangkah keluar tanpa berani menoleh ke arah nya.

Aku baru saja menempelkan bokongku di kursi, begitu chen dari bagian IT sudah berdiri di depan meja ku.

"byun, mau makan siang? Aku yang traktir, bagaimana?" ajak nya. Chen tersenyum. Baru kali ini aku melihat senyum nya. Chen memang tidak terlalu banyak tersenyum. Mungkin karena selama ini ia lebih banyak berkutat dengan mesin, jadi keterampilan interpersonalnya kurang terasah. Belakangan ini aku dan chen memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama karena memang kekasih chen adalah sepupu ku, xiumin. Tawaran makan gratis seperti air sejuk setelah insiden kursi yang memalukan tadi.

"ayoo! Seru ku gembira

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terkantuk-kantuk di dalam bus yang membawa ku ke bucheon. Hari kamis lalu ibuku menelpon dan mendesak ku untuk pulang. Dia mengancam jika aku tak pulang weekend ini, maka uang makan ku akan di tarik. Ah yang benar saja !

Padahal setelah membantu luhan dalam survei lapangan yang melelahkan minggu lalu, aku dan kyungsoo ingin refreshing pada minggu ini. Aku dan kyungsoo sudah menyusun rencana untuk latihan panjat tebing, dilanjut dengan menonton drama musical.

Semua rencana tinggalah rencana begitu ibu menelpon. Akibatnya, sekarang aku malah duduk di bus ini sambil menahan kantuk dan merasakan bokong yang mulai kram. Astaga !

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah dan terkejut melihat kegiatan yang tak biasa tengah berlangsung di hadapan ku : kris, kakak ku dengan wajah kemerahan karena kepanasan dan kecapekan sedang berkutat di halaman rumah, memotong rumput yang menurutku tidak terlalu panjang. Ayah ku sibuk membereskan rumah. Sedangkan ibu ku sibuk membuat kue dan memasak bersama ibu lee (pembantu ku). Aku mengerjap tak percaya. Kesibukan seperti ini biasanya di lakukan jika natal tiba.

"ada apa ini bu? Kenapa kalian sibuk sekali?" tanya ku

"ohh, kau sudah sampai, nanti ada teman ayah mu yang akan makan malam di sini" jawab ibuku tanpa mengangkat kepala dari adonan yang sedang dikocoknya. "baekhyun, tolong ganti taplak meja dengan yang putih. Cari di lemari depan, setelah itu keluarkan piring-piring dan jangan lupa di lap dulu ya" perintah ibuku sebelum aku sempat duduk. Aku merasa kalau aku dipaksa pulang Cuma sebagai tenaga tambahan untuk membantu segala persiapan ini. Tanpa mengindahkan perintah ibuku, aku langsung mengambil air minum lalu duduk dengan santai sambil memperhatikan ibuku yang sibuk.

"memangnya siapa teman ayah yang akan datang ? sambutan nya heboh sekali. Orang penting ya ? pejabat ? artis?" tanya ku penasaran.

Ibuku terdiam sejenak, "nanti kau akan tau" katanya kemudian.

Aku mengeriyit, "memangnya aku juga harus ikut makan malam?"

"harus dan wajib. Teman ayah ini datang bersama keluarga nya."

"aku kenal ya?"

Kembali ibuku terdiam. Ia mengangkat kepala, "lihat saja nanti" katanya tersenyum.

"oke, aku akan menunggu keluarga teman ayah nanti. Awas saja kalau orang yang tidak penting, Malam ini juga aku akan pulang" gerutuku. Tapi ibu tak menanggapinya. Menyebalkan!

Selama makan siang, orang tuaku tetap merahasiakan identitas tamu mereka ini. Aku mencoba segala macam cara untuk mengorek keterangan, tapi mereka tutup mulut. Sementara kris hanya mengangkat bahu, entah memang tidak tau atau ikut bersekongkol.

Menjelang pukul tujuh malam, orangtuaku siap menyambut kedatangan tamu kehormatan ini. Mereka berpakaian sangat rapi seperti ingin bertemu dengan presiden. Waktu aku keluar dengan menggunakan jeans favorit ku dan kaus hitam dengan tulisan '_shit! I love you_' , ibuku langsung melotot dan menyuruhku mengganti pakaian.

"aku kesini Cuma membawa kaus" protesku

"kan ada gaun yang ibu belikan waktu natal tahun lalu"

"hah?" aku terperanjat. "no! Seperti ingin bertemu dengan preseiden saja" gerutuku.

"yang penting jangan pakai kaus" katanya. Ia menatap jeans ku dan memutar matanya. "jeans robek-robek seperti itu masih pakai. Ganti baju sana" ia mendorongku pelan kearah tangga.

Dengan tersungut-sungut aku kembali ke kamar dan mengaduk-aduk ransel ku. Semua kaus, kecuali satu stel baju kerja. Yang benar saja, bertemu tamu masa menggunakan baju kerja. Lalu dengan enggan aku mengecek lemari ku dan menemukan blus berwarna biru dan aku tak ingat pernah memilikinya. Tanpa buang waktu aku langsung membuka kaus ku dan menggantinya. Ketika aku ingin mengganti jeans ku, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahku. Aku melihat kejendela dan menyibakkan tirainya. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terparkir dibawah sana dan beberapa orang mulai keluar dari dalamnya.

Ada empat orang dewasa yang keluar dari mobil itu. Orang tua ku menyambut mereka sambil tertawa riang. Ayahku langsung memeluk pria berambut klabu yang menggunakan jas rapi dan ibuku memeluk wanita ber-_dress_ merah yang ku yakin itu adalah istri dari pria berambut klabu tersebut. Dua pria jangkung berdiri dengan sabar dibelakang mereka, memakai kemeja dan jeans gelap. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Mereka tidak maksud untuk menjodohkan ku kan? Yang benar saja!

Aku menengok lagi ke bawah. Ayahku tengah menepuk-nepuk bahu kedua pemuda tadi bergantian, tawanya masih membahana. Aku mengerutkan kening. Dengan kesal aku menutup tirai jendela dan berbalik. Niatku untuk mengganti jeans langsung ku urungkan. Siapa tau dengan jeans yang sobek-sobek di bagian lutut sampai paha ini akan membuat pemuda dan orangtuanya itu langsung membatalkan niat nya untuk menyunting ku.

Dengan malas aku menuruni tangga. Ini akan menjadi makan malam yang panjang dan penuh basa basi. Kalau melihat gerak-geriknya, sepertinya tamu istimewa ini adalah teman baik ayah dan mereka sudah lama tak bertemu. Mereka sudah tak sabar ingin berbagi cerita.

Saat aku mendekati ruang keluarga, terdengar percakapan dan gelak tawa yang ramai sekali, aku mengintip dari balik dinding, mereka belum duduk. Kris berbincang-bincang dengan anak laki-laki yang lebih tua, sedangkan anak yang lebih muda –meskipun tingginya hampir menyamai kris tapi sepertinya dia anak SMA- berdiri disebelah mereka, mendengarkan. Orangtuaku asik mengobrol dengan orangtua mereka. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran ku.

Aku terkikik senang. Mungkin alam bawah sadar ayah dan ibuku sudah terkondisi dengan ketidak hadiranku karena selama ini aku kuliah dan kerja di seoul. Mudah-mudahan mereka tidak ingat kalau aku pulang tadi pagi. Mudah-mudahan mereka menganggap semua itu hanya halusinasi. Aku bisa kembali menuju kamar –menonton tv atau membaca komik. Yes!

Begitu aku hendak kabur dari ruangan itu tiba-tiba perutku merasa lapar. Aku pun berjalan perlahan menuju dapur, dan menaruh beberapa kue kedalam piring yang aku bawa. Setelah merasa cukup untuk mengganjal perut, aku berbalik dengan tergesa-gesa agar cepat keluar dari dapur dan menuju kamar. Terlalu tergesa-gesa sampai aku tak dapat melihat bu lee yang masuk kedapur.

_Braakk..._

Piring ditangan ku jatuh dan pecah dilantai. Piring itu menimbulkan suara yang nyaring begitu menghantam lantai lalu pecah berserakan.

"maaf nyonya baekhyun, saya tidak lihat" kata bu lee penuh penyesalan. Aku terpaku ditempatku dan entah sejak kapan ibuku sudah ada di ambang pintu dapur.

Ibu menatapku heran, "ada apa?"

"_guilty_" kataku sambil meringis. Kalau menghadapi ibuku, strategi yang baik adalah langsung mengaku salah dari pada bersusah payah membela diri dan akhirnya dinyatakan bersalah.

"kenapa kau disini?" serunya. Ia menatapku sejenak. Berpikir. Kemudian matanya menuju lantai yang bergeletakan piring yang pecah tidak karuan bentuknya.

"Byun Baekhyun" ibu memelototiku, " ayo kedepan!" perintah nya seperti seorang sersan pelatih. Aku tak bisa berkelit lagi. Dengan berhati-hati supaya tak terkena pecahan piring, aku berjalan menuju takdir yang tak terelakkan. "bu, tolong dibersihkan ya" terdengar suara ibuku memerintah bu lee.

Aku baru menyadari kalau ruang tamu sekarang sepi, tak terdengar suara percakapan sedikit pun. Begitu aku muncul, semua mata melihat kearah ku. Sialan! Mereka pasti mendengar keributan di dapur tadi. Aku berdiri mematung. Memikirkan jalan keluar dari situasi ini. Kabur adalah solusi yang patut di coba. Aku melirik kearah tangga dan tanpa sadar aku memutar tubuh ku menuju kearah tangga. Tapi sebelum aku sempat melangkah, ibuku sudah berdiri di belakang ku dan mendorongku pelan kearah ruang keluarga. Si anak SMA itu tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Aku melototi nya. Dasar bocah!

"baekhyun, sini" ayahku melambaikan tangannya.

Aku tiba dihadapan mereka. Sekarang apa? Aku menoleh ke arah ayah ku. Tapi dia malah membalas menatapku. Sorot mata nya seakan menyiratkan aku seharusnya melakukan sesuatu. Hah? Apa?

"ini tuan park sang hyun dan nyonya kim yoojin eh... maksud nya park yoojin haha" ujar ayah memperkenalkan dengan pria berambut klabu dan wanita ber-_dress_ merah. "ingat mereka?" tanya ayah. Nada suaranya agak mendesak sekarang.

Apa aku seharusnya mengenal mereka? Ku tatap wajah suami istri itu bergantian sambil mencari _file_ di otakku yang berjudul _keluarga park_. Tak ditemukan. Mungkin dia salah satu teman kuliah ayah atau ibu?

Dengan kaku, aku membungkuk hormat kepada keluarga park tersebut. "_byun baekhyun imnida_"

"kau sudah besar ya. Cantik sekali," komentar nyonya park. Dia berdiri dan memelukku erat. Kemudian mencium kedua pipi ku. Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kami berpandangan sejenak kemudian nyonya park tersenyum. "sama sekali tidak ingat ya?" sambil masih memegang pipi ku. Aku tak berani menggeleng, aku takut dia tersinggung.

"dulu waktu kau masih kecil," ayahku terdengar ragu. "kau sering main di rumah mereka," lanjut nya. Aku melirik kearah nya. Itu tidak banyak membantu. Mungkin harus lebih spesifik, seperti aku pernah mengompol di kasurnya mungkin, atau aku pernah membakar tirainya mungkin. Atau aku pernah berkelahi dengan salah satu anak mereka mungkin. Aku mengalih kan pandangan ku menuju kedua pemuda yang tengah duduk di sofa panjang itu.

Rupanya nyonya park melihat nya karena buru-buru dia memberikan isyarat kepada keduanya. Mereka berdiri. "ini park minho" kata nyonya park memperkenalkan anak yang lebih tua. Sepertinya dia seumuran dengan kris. Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat dan mengulurkan tangan nya. Aku pun membalas jabatan tangan nya.

"dan yang ini," wajah nyonya park agak tegang. "ini park Chanyeol" kata nyonya park memperkenalkan anak nya yang masih muda itu..

Park chanyeol? Nama itu kedengaran sangat akrab di telingaku. Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa, bukan? Bisa saja dulu teman kuliah ku bernama park chanyeol juga.

"hai" Si bocah SMA itu mengulurkan tangan nya kearah ku. Aku pun membalas jabatan tangan nya. "masih marah ya?" ia tersenyum hangat kepada ku.

Aku menatap nya heran. Itu pertanyaan yang aneh sekali. Kenapa aku harus marah kepadanya? Aku memacu otakku agar bekerja lebih keras memecah teka-teki perkataan nya. Tetapi aku malah semakin kehilangan arah. Tak ada petunjuk apapun. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan menggedikkan bahu. Nyonya park menghela napas panjang.

Kualihkan pandangan ku kearah nyonya park dan menatapnya penuh permintaan maaf. Ia hanya tersenyum. Ada kesedihan tergores di senyuman nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk membisu di ujung sofa, di sebelah anak sekolahan ini, siapa tadi nama nya? Chanyeol?

Di sekelilingku suara percakapan berdengung lagi. Orangtua ku dan orang tua chanyeol asik mengobrol. Sementara kris juga sedang mengobrol hal yang serius dengan minho, mengobrolkan tentang sesuatu yang _sub-standard_ dan di bawah harga pasar. Diam – diam aku mengamati minho, sebenar nya dia laki-laki yang menarik : tampan, sorot matanya yang cerdas, kalem dan berpenapilan rapi.

Yah, jika aku di jodohkan dengan nya bukan perjodohan yang buruk kalau kau tidak butuh cinta dalam sebuah hubungan. Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Mudah-mudahan penolakan ku nanti tidak akan menyebabkan permusuhan diantara orangtua kami. Dan mudah-mudahan perjodohan ini (kalau ini memang perjodohan) juga bukan semacam ajang balas budi ayah ku terhadap tuan park karena ada hutang nyawa atau uang.

Tiba-tiba aku menangkap pergerakan dari sudut mata ku dan aku mengalihkan tatapan ku menuju bocah yang bernama chanyeol itu. Chanyeol sedang menatap ku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis nya. Sialan! Sudah berapa lama dia mendapati ku yang tengah memandangi kakak nya ? ku merasakan muka ku memanas, pasti sekarang muka ku memerah. Ku tutup muka ku dengan kedua tangan ku supaya bocah itu tak dapat melihat.

Melihat aku yang menutup wajah ku yang memerah, si bocah itu malah tertawa. _Sialan!_

Aku menahan hasrat ku yang ingin mencakar wajah nya. Oke, aku memaklumi nya, mungkin pada umur nya sekarang hormon remaja nya sedang tidak seimbang. Kepribadiannya masih tanggung –sedang mencari jati diri.

Demi menjaga martabat ku, aku lalu memasang senyum terbaik.

"Ng... kau sekolah dimana?" tanya ku manis.

"sudah tidak sekolah" jawabnya singkat.

Aku sedikit kaget, "ohh, sudah kuliah ya ?"tanyaku sedikit tidak rela, "dimana?"

"aku sudah tidak kuliah juga" katanya lagi

Sekarang aku sepenuh nya kaget. Tidak mungkin. Dia kelihatan seperti anak _senior high school_. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut ku.

"kalau kau? Masih sekolah?" tanya nya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, senyum licik itu lagi-lagi menginginkan ku untuk mencakarnya.

"sudah kerja" sahutku ketus.

"oh ya? Kau terlihat seperti anak SMA" ia menggeleng-geleng pura-pura terkejut. Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku, rasanya aku ingin mencakar nya sekarang.

"kerja dimana?" katanya sambil tersenyum lagi. Dia sepertinya senang sekali membuatku geram.

Aku menyebutkan kantor tempat ku berkerja sekalian nama gedung dan lokasinya, biar dia tidak perlu bertanya lagi.

"aku tau kok dimana itu" ujarnya masih tersenyum. Aku tak suka mendengar dia bilang begitu, meskipun senyumnya kali ini tidak mengejek. Ia hanya terlihat geli. Seperti kalau kita melihat tingkah laku anak kecil. Sialan!

"Ng... dulu aku sering main kerumah mu ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"iya, dulu juga kau suka merusak mainan ku" jawabnya kalem.

Mataku membulat seketika. Benarkah ?

Ia tergelak, "sebenarnya ibuku sudah membelikan mainan anak perempuan untuk mu tapi kau lebih suka mengutak-atik mainan ku dan selalu marah jika aku meminta kembali."

Aku tak percaya bahwa aku meninggalkan kenangan yang begitu buruk. "apa... kita pernah bertengkar?" tanya ku waswas.

"menurut mu?"

"aku tidak ingat" sahutku cepat.

Ia menyingkirkan rambut poni dari dahinya dangan tangan, memperlihatkan bekas luka yang samar-samar di dahi kirinya. Aku memandangnya ngeri. Apa aku bertanggung jawab atas bekas luka itu?

"apa yang aku lakukan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"kau memukulku dengan mainan mobil pemadam kebakaran" aku menatap chanyeol dengan mulut ternganga. "mobil itu adalah mainan kesukaan ku dan aku khawatir kau akan merusak nya, jadi aku meminta kembali dan...," ia membuat gerakan memukul kearah kepalanya.

Apa mungkin aku senakal itu? Tapi bisa jadi ia berbohong.

"lalu aku bagaimana setelah melempar mu dengan mainan itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"kau menjerit ketakutan melihat darah mengalir dari dahi ku, sampai ibuku mengira kalau kau yang terluka"

Aku memandangnya tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengingat semua itu ? seharusnya aku trauma atau paling tidak diganggu mimpi buruk berkepanjangan.

"berapa umur ku pada saat itu?"

"mungkin sekitar 7 tahun" jawab nya mengingat

"dan umur mu?"

"sepuluh"

Aku mengerjap. Pasti bercanda. Tidak mungkin dia sudah ber umur 26 tahun sekarang. Dia kelihatan begitu muda. Aku mengusap pipiku dan hampir saja menanyakan apakah dia meminum ramuan ajaib sehingga muka nya terlihat awet muda.

"maaf" ujar ku lirih.

"kau sudah minta maaf pada waktu itu." Ujar nya tersenyum hangat.

"apa kita pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu?"

"sering." Ia tampak ragu, "tapi beberapa tahun kemudian kami sekeluarga pindah ke luar negri" wajahnya terlihat penuh penyesalan. Ia mengamati ku dengan seksama.

"bukan gara-gara kejadian itu kan?" tanya ku

Ia menggeleng. Matanya langsung menuju mataku.

"kalian pindah kemana?"

"banyak tempat. Seperti singapore, dubai, dan terakhir jepang"

"kalian tidak pernah pulang ke korea?" hari ini sepertinya aku banyak tanya.

"pernah, beberapa kali untuk liburan"

"ke rumah ini?" tanya ku menebak.

ia mengangguk. "tapi..." ia terdiam sejenak, sepertinya menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "tapi tidak bertemu dengan mu" nada suaranya terdengar aneh.

"ohh, itu mungkin karena aku jarang pulang ke bucheon, aku kuliah di seoul serta kerja dan memiliki apartemen disana."

Dia mengangguk lagi sambil menggumamkan "aku tahu..."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Tapi sebelum aku sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, ia sudah berkata lagi, "kami juga akan menetap di seoul dalam waktu dekat"

"oh ya?" kaget ku

Ia mengamatiku lagi. "kami tidak akan berpindah-pindah lagi" ujarnya tersenyum.

"kau juga kerja di seoul?"

"iya, kantorku Cuma beberapa gedung dari kantor mu. Kau boleh mampir jika kau mau" ujar nya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"mmm... sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus" gumam ku

"kenapa?" dia mengerutkan keningnya.

Aku menunjuk kening nya dimana terdapat luka yang dulu pernah aku buat.

Dia tertawa pelan. "aku rasa kau sudah memliki mainan mu sendiri" Aku pun ikut tertawa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan di sekeliling ku. Aku menoleh dan melihat semua orang sudah berdiri dan memandangi kami. Ada apa?

"ayo makan dulu" ajak ibuku.

"iya, asik sekali ngobrolnya. Nanti diteruskan lagi. Kita menginap di hotel dekat sini kok, jadi bisa ngobrol sampai malam nanti" timpal nyonya park. Kali ini senyum nya lebih cerah. Mereka bahkan sampai menginap di bucheon hanya untuk acara makan malam ini? Hebat sekali keluarga park ini, pikir ku.

.

.

.

.

.

_TO BE CONTINUE~_

.

.

.

Apa kah yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan baekhyun?

Siapakah sebenarnya keluarga park ini ?

Nantikan kelanjutan nya setelah banyak yang review ~ hahaha

Hai... hai hai...

Kali ini gue balik lagi dengan fanfic yang berbeda. Kemari yaoi sekarang GS! Yeyeye!

:D

oia, disini chanyeol nya 26 tahun, baekhyun 23 tahun, kyungsoo 23 th, luhan 25 tahun, sehun nya 27 tahun, jongin nya 23 tahun. heheh disini sehun aku buat tua, sesekali dah sehun di buat jadi lebih tua. heheh

Btw, gimana ff ku? Kalau banyak yang review aku bakalan lanjut nih fanfic. Kalau dikit gue jadi males huuu T.T


	2. Who? (Chapter2)

**_EVERLASTHING_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Park Chanyeol_**

**_Byun Baekhyun_**

**_Do kyungsoo_**

**_Xi Luhan_**

**_Oh Sehun_**

**_Kim Jongin_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ini Fanfic GS ! Dont Like, Done Read_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_tidak menerima Bash dan Silent readers_**

**_._**

**_._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_#__C__hapter sebelumnya..._

.

.

.

**_Aku menunjuk kening nya dimana terdapat luka yang dulu pernah aku buat._**

**_Dia tertawa pelan. "aku rasa kau sudah memliki mainan mu sendiri" Aku pun ikut tertawa._**

**_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan di sekeliling ku. Aku_**_menoleh_******_dan melihat semua orang sudah berdiri dan memandangi kami. Ada apa?_**

**_"ayo makan dulu" ajak ibuku._**

**_"iya, asik sekali ngobrolnya. Nanti diteruskan lagi. Kita menginap di hotel dekat sini kok, jadi bisa ngobrol sampai malam nanti" timpal nyonya park. Kali ini senyum nya lebih cerah. Mereka bahkan sampai menginap di bucheon hanya untuk acara makan malam ini? Hebat sekali keluarga park ini, pikir ku._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam dimulai dengan sup krim jamur. Dibuat dari jamur berkualitas terbaik dari kebun milik ibuku sendiri. Aku menyendok supku sambil memandang kesekeliling. Mereka makan dengan santai dan akrab seperti satu keluarga besar. Samar-samar aku merasa kami sudah pernah makan bersama seperti ini sebelum nya. Aku terdiam, berusaha mengingat keping-keping ingatan yang memuat tentang keluarga park ini, yang tercecer entah dimana. Seharusnya ada di suatu tempat dalam memory otak ku.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengingat nya?" Tanya chanyeol seolah bisa membaca pikiran ku.

Aku menoleh ke kiri. Ia sedang menatapku lekat-lekat, wajah nya dekat sekali dan aku baru menyadari kalau sepasang mata besar di balik bulu mata tebal nya itu berwarna abu-abu. Tiba-tiba hatiku berdesir, seperti permukaan air yang tertiup angin. Mata itu...

"Hei..." Chanyeol menjentikkan jari di depan wajahku. Aku mengerjap. Apa pun itu yang tadi sempat kurasakan jadi langsung sirna.

Apa aku terserang amnesia? Kalau betul begitu, berarti ini amnesia jenis baru karena aku masih bisa mengingat banyak hal lain dari masa kecilku. Aku masih ingat pertama kali ayah membelikan ku sepeda dan kris yang iri padaku, aku masih ingat teman-teman sekolah dasar-ku, bahkan aku masih ingat waktu itu aku pernah jatuh dari ayunan dan kris yang di marahi oleh ibu sewaktu kecil dulu karena dia membolas dari sekolah. Tapi mengapa tak ada kenangan keluarga park sama sekali di otak ku ?

"Dulu rumah mu di mana?" Tanya ku

"Dua blok dari rumah mu," ujarnya. "Kau pernah lihat foto-foto waktu kau kecil dulu ?" Tanyanya ragu. "Kita sering berfoto bersama"

"Oh ya? Mm... Seharusnya ada," gumamku ragu. Maksudku, aku pasti ingat kalau aku pernah melihatnya di foto. Bersamaku.

"Kau sering dititpkan di rumahku atau dijemput ibuku dan..."

Nada suaranya membuat aku menoleh. "Apa?" Tanya ku curiga.

"Kita sering tidur bersama. Karena kau hanya mau tidur di kamar ku"

Aku begitu syok sehingga tidak bisa berkomentar apa pun. Chanyeol tersenyum, "tenang saja, tidak terjadi apa-apa kita benar-benar tidur." Aku semakin syok. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik, "tapi kalau memang terjadi sesuatu, aku tetap akan bertanggung jawab"

Kurang ajar! Secara refleks aku mendorong tubuhnya- mungkin agak terlalu keras karena sendok di tangan nya terpental lalu jatuh dengan suara keras.

"Hey!" Serunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ibuku dari seberang meja. Kami tidak menjawab.

"Sepertinya sudah kembali ke kebiasaan lama," kata nyonya park. Matanya beralih ke chanyeol. "Chanyeol," katanya sambil menggelengkan pelan memberi isyarat kepada chanyeol yang aku tak tahu maksudnya, mungkin menyuruh nya untuk tak melakukan nya lagi. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah ibuku dan mereka saling tersenyum. Benar-benar aneh.

"Oh iya, baekhyun, besok temani ibu dan nyonya park berbelanja ya," kata ibuku kemudian.

Aku mendongak dari mangkuk supku. "Tapi besok aku harus kembali ke seoul, bu"

Ibuku menatap heran. "Tapi biasanya kan kau pulang hari senin pagi," katanya.

"Lagi banyak kerjaan. Takut telat, bu" sahutku.

"Biar chanyeol yang mengantar kalau begitu," usul nyonya park cepat.

Apa-apaan? Aku melirik ke arah chanyeol. Ia sedang menyuap supnya dan seperti tak mendengar. Aku berdua dengan nya? Tidak, terimakasih. Itu bukan ide yang bagus.

Aku menatap nyonya park, "tidak usah, nyonya park. Lagi pula, saya juga tidak membawa baju kantor," aku terpaksa berbohong. Tapi demi kebaikan bersama.

"Mudah, nanti kita ke mal atau outlet. Dan kita beli baju kantor baru untuk mu. Sudah, ikut saja" kata ibuku.

Nah, kalau ibuku sudah mengeluarkan titah seperti ini, memang agak susah untuk berkelit. Jadi supir pribadi untuk ibu-ibu ini besok ? Astaga...

"Kalau begitu besok sekitar jam sembilan saja, kita pasti sudah siap" terdengar suara ibuku lagi. Aku membuka mulut ingin protes, tapi mereka sudah tidak memperdulikan ku lagi dan kembali asik bercengkrama.

_I'm going to be stuck!_ Chanyeol melirikku, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum jail itu lagi. Aku mendengus sebal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 9:15 terdengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah ku. Aku sedang menghabiskan sarapan ku dengan malas. Tak lama terdengar suara ayah dan ibu menyapa nyonya park.

"Sudah sarapan?" Tanya ibuku kepada nyonya park. Mungkin nyonya park mengangguk karena tak terdengar jawaban.

"Kami juga sudah siap" sahut ibuku.

Aku memutar mataku malas. pagi-pagi sekali sekitar pukul 5 pagi ibu sudah membangunkan ku. Ayahku kemudian mengajakku berkeliling kompleks dengan sepedah. Dan sekarang malah aku terserang ngantuk akut.

"Baekhyun!" Teriak ibuku.

"Iya... Sabar" gerutuku sambil meneguk habis jusku. Aku langsung mendatangi ibuku di ruang tamu. Sampai disana langkah ku terhenti melihat chanyeol berdiri antara ibuku dan nyonya park.

Bukan hanya aku yang menemani ibu-ibu ini berbelanja?

Chanyeol menengok kearah ku dan mengedikkan kepalanya. Ketika sampai di dekatnya aku bertanya, "kau?"

Ia tak menjawab, hanya menggerakkan tangannya seperti sedang mengemudi. Aku terkikik. Terima kasih tuhan. Setidaknya aku tidak harus mengemudi dan aku bisa tidur.

Tak lama kami pun berangkat. Aku duduk di depan menemani chanyeol dan ibu-ibu kami duduk di belakang, masih sibuk menyusun detail acara hari ini yang sepertinya akan berlangsung lama.

Benar saja, sudah hampir jam empat sore ketika chanyeol mengantar kami pulang. Aku benar-benar lelah. Rencanaku untuk tidur di mobil tidak terlaksana. Aku harus menjadi petunjuk jalan karena chanyeol tidak mengenal daerah bucheon dengan baik. Lupa katanya. Dan setiap kali aku hendak memejamkan mata, tangan chanyeol terulur dan menjentik daguku.

Aku harus tidur lebih awal malam ini kalau tidak ingin terlambat besok pagi. Sebelum chanyeol datang menjemput ku besok pagi, aku harus sudah siap untuk kabur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu alarm ku berbunyi, aku langsung lompat dari tempat tidur. Aku sudah merencanakan untuk berangkat sebelum chanyeol datang.

Setelah minum segelas jus, aku langsung pamit kepada kedua orang tuaku.

"Tidak sarapan dulu? Memang chanyeol menjemput mu jam berapa?" Tanya ibuku.

Aku mengecek jam di pergelangan tanganku, sudah 6:40. Katanya chanyeol akan menjemput pukul 7:00, berarti aku cuma punya waktu 20 menit. "Sebentar lagi, aku tunggu di depan saja. Biar lebih cepat. Aku berangkat dulu" sahutku, buru-buru mencium pipi ibuku. Setelah melakukan hal yang sama pada ayah ku, aku segera menyambar tas dan ranselku lalu melesat keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati sayang," seru ibuku.

Aku menutup gerbang lalu melihat kiri-kanan untuk memastikan mobil chanyeol tidak kelihatan. Setelah yakin, aku menarik napas lega. Lalu, dengan senyum kemenangan di bibir, aku mulai melangkah dengan cepat menuju jalan raya. Aku berkonsentarasi penuh supaya dapat mencapai jalan yang ramai itu sebelum 20 menit ku habis sehingga tidak menyadari sebuah deruman pelan terdengar di belakangku dan tahu-tahu mobil chanyeol sudah berada di sampingku. Sialan!

Dari jendela yang terbuka aku bisa melihat chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Langkahku terhenti, mobil itu ikut berhenti.

"Mau melarikan diri, _hm_?" Katanya sambil mencondongkan badan.

Aku mengatur napasku yang sedikit menderu akibat jalan cepat tadi sebelum menjawab,"aku bisa berangkat sendiri, tuan park"

"Aku tau kau bisa berangkat sendiri, nyonya byun. Kau wanita yang sudah dewasa dan mandiri," ia menatapku sambil tersenyum jail. Sialan. "Tapi aku mendapatkan amanah untuk mengantar mu. Kalau kau berangkat sendiri aku harus bilang apa kepada ibumu, _hm_?"

"Terserah" sahutku tak pedulu. _Itu bukan masalahku_, tambahku dalam hati.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dan men-_dial_. Setelah itu ia mengulurkan ponsel itu kepadaku dari dalam mobil.

"Kau saja yang bilang," katanya santai. Aku menatap sebal. Apa dia tak ingat kalau aku ini berbahaya dan bisa melukai nya seperti waktu kecil dulu?

Tapi saat menatap lengan nya yang terulur itu, aku meringis. Dengan otot seperti itu, aku tidak mungkin bisa menyakitinya seperti kecil dulu. Ia bahkan bisa mematahkan tanganku dengan mudah, tanpa memerlukan banyak tenaga. _Oh well_.

Aku melepas ranselku lalu membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar dan menghempaskan tubuku di kursi dan melemparkan ransel ku ke kursi belakang. Aku bahkan sempat menutup pintu sampai mengeluarkan suara berdebam.

Ia menggeleng. "Apa kita sudah cukup memberi pelajaran pada pintu itu supaya tidak macam-macam kepada mu?" Ujarnya.

Sambil mendengus sebal ku ambil ponsel dari tangan nya dan menempelkannya di telingaku. Sialan! Ternyata chanyeol hanya mengelabuiku, tak ada suara ibu di ponsel itu, dia tak menelpon siapa-siapa. Ia tertawa, Chanyeol kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

Aku tak bisa terus-terusan kesal padanya, karena bagaimana pun ia tak bersalah sepenuhnya. Ini kan ide para ibu.

"_Thanks_" ujarku kemudian.

"Sama-sama," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ia tampak segar bugar meskipun kemarin seharian menyetir. Aku sangat yakin kalau dia meminum suatu ramuan.

"Kapan kau mulai masuk kantor?" Tanya ku.

"Masih dua minggu lagi." Jawabnya masih konsentrasi dengan jalan.

"Sementara itu kau tidak berencana untuk berlibur? "

"Rencananya aku ingin berlibur ke Hakodate"

"Hakodate? Hokkaido?" Seruku kaget. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Hakodate adalah salah satu kota pelabuhan di hokkaido. Kota terbesar ketiga di hokkaido itu adalah tempat liburan favoritku. "Aku suka hakodate. Kau bisa melihat luasnya kota Hokkaido dari atas gunung Hakodate, apalagi kalau dilihat pada malam hari Hokkaido sangat indah dari atas sana. Melihat sunrise, sunset sangat indah kalau dilihat dari atas gunung itu. Itu kota teromantis menurutku" ujarku bersemangat. Ia tergelak melihat antusiasmeku. Aku tersadar dan langsung terdiam.

"Aku sudah lama tak kesana. Pasti banyak yang berubah."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Kapan terakhir kali kau kesana?" Aku berusaha menjaga agar nada suaraku terdengar biasa saja.

"Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Dulu sempat kami tinggal di sana, tapi itu hanya setahun. Kemudian kami pindah lagi ke osaka. Akhir nya kami menetap di osaka selama 8 tahun sembari aku kuliah di sana dan ayah membuka cabang perusahaan baru" jelas nya.

Aku merasa malu karena sempat tadi menjadi orang yang sok tahu mengenalkan hakodate kepada chanyeol padahal dia jauh lebih paham tentang kota itu. Aku tahu hakodate karena pernah sekali kesana bersama teman kantor itu pun setahun yang lalu sedangkan chanyeol dia pernah tinggal di sana.

"Pasti kau mengenal banyak bahasa." Gumam ku.

"Maksud mu?"

"Kau sudah menjajaki beberapa negara bersama keluarga mu. Sedangkan aku, hanya tahu seoul dan bucheon" entah apa yang aku ucapkan, begitu saja keluar dari mulut ku. Kenapa aku menjadi seperti anak kecil yang iri melihat teman nya dibelikan mainan baru.

Ia menatapku sejenak, kemudian sudut bibir nya terangkat. "Aku berencana ke hakodate sendirian. Dan mungkin akan terasa sepi bila tak mengajak teman." Ujar nya. "Kau mau ikut?"

Apa? Ke hakodate?

"Mau!" Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja. "Aku ingin ke gunung itu, aku penasaran dengan pemandangan kota hokkaido dari atas sana, itu pasti indah sekali. Pada malam hari-," kata-kataku terhenti begitu melihat wajahnya yang menahan senyum. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku keluar jendela. Sialan! Ia kan cuma basa-basi.

"Kau sepertinya lebih tahu seluk-beluk hakodate" ujarnya. "Aku merasa terhormat kau ingin menemani ku. Kapan lagi aku bisa dapat _guide_ cantik seperti mu" ia tersenyum.

Aku menoleh dan menatap nya sejenak. Aku yakin ia hanya bercanda, tapi sebagian kecil diriku tertantang untuk ikut permainannya.

"Tapi _guide_ seperti ku tidak murah."

"Aku tahu, aku justru merasa kecewa kalau sebaliknya." Ia melirikku sekilas. "Jangan khawatir, aku yakin aku mampu membayar mu." Tambahnya sambil menyeringai lebar.

Kemudian mobil kami terhenti karena lampu merah.

"Tapi, apa sebelumnya kau pernah melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Menjadi _guide_" ujarnya sambil menatapku.

"Mmm... Tidak pernah, tapi waktu itu aku pernah kesana bersama rekan kantor"

"Jadi aku harus membayar mahal untuk _guide_ amatir?" Serunya.

"Hey, _man_! Jangan pernah meragukan seorang Byun Baekhyun... Aku cukup berpengalaman," sergahku. "Aku jamin kau pasti puas" tambahku bangga.

Suaranya berdeham membuatku menoleh. Chanyeol tampak senyum-senyum sendiri dan saat itulah aku menyadari konotasi negatif dari ucapan ku tadi. Sialan!

"Aku yakin kita akan bersenang-senang," katanya kemudian. Ia menoleh dan menatap ku sejenak. Tiba-tiba dia mengulurkan tangan nya dan mengelus kepala ku lembut. Dan aku merasa getaran itu lagi. Detak jantung mulai bertambah cepat, seperti ketika kekasihmu mengelus kepalamu.

Apa-apaan ini Byun Baekhyun, dia berani memegang mu kenapa kau diam saja?

Refleks aku memegang tangan nya dan menjauhkannya dari kepala ku. Sekarang aku tak mau melanjutkan permainan ini.

"Chanyeol," ujar ku gugup. "_Sorry_... Sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut"

"Kenapa?" Nada nya terdengar kecewa.

"Aku tidak mengingat sedikit pun tentang mu. Kau seperti orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang di depan ku"

Chanyeol menghela napas, "jangan khawatir, aku mengingat semua tentang mu, tentang kita." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku. "Apa kau masih suka tidur sambil menghisap jempol?"

Apa?!

Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Ia tertawam wajahku memerah. Kemudian lampu merah berubah jadi hijau.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak terlalu sering lagi melakukannya sekarang. Ini benar-benar tak adil. Bukan. Ini mengerikan. Apa lagi yang ia ketahui tentang ku? Ada apa dengan ingatanku? Sepertinya aku menghapus satu folder besar yang berisi semua hal tentang Park Chanyeol.

Tapi kenapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menurunkan ku di lobi utama, sebelum turun aku mengambil ransel di kursi belakang kemudian keluar dari mobil nya sambil berujar hati-hati di jalan. Ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlalu.

Sampai di dalam kantor, baru ada segelintir orang karena jam kantor memang belum dimulai. Setelah menyimpan tas ransel ku di dalam loker, aku langsung menuju mejaku.

"Pagi baekhyun," sebuah suara menyadarkanku. Seketika aku langsung mendongak menatap nya, sehun. Wajahnya mengulum senyum. Aku tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menyapaku seperti ini, jadi aku tidak pernah mempersiapkan diri.

"Oh, eh... Pagi pak," jawabku gugup.

"Bagaimana tugasnya?" Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. Dan baru aku tahu ternyata sehun memiliki mata berwarna biru.

"Mm... Sedang saya kerjakan Pak," aku berusaha tersenyum. Ia mengangguk kecil kemudian berbalik dan pergi begitu saja menuju ruangannya. Begitu ia melangkah menjauh, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak melihat bokong indah nya. Kalau dia menggunakan jeans pasti sangat sexy.

Ketika ia menghilang ke dalam ruangannya, aku mendesah. Aku harus menghentikan kebiasaan ini. Apabila nasib buruk berpihak padaku bisa saja orang memergoki ku tengah memandang bokong atasannya.

Tiba-tiba lengkingan suara ponsel terdengar dari dalam sakuku. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku. Nama kyungsoo tertera di layar.

"Hey, Do kyungsoo. Kenapa?" Ujarku sambil login email.

"_Kau sedang di kantor?_" Tanya nya di sebrang sana.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"_Aku akan mengirimkan artikel yang kau minta waktu itu melalui email_" terdengar kyungsoo yang sedang sedang menyeruput minumnya.

"Oke, jadi bagaimana weekand mu kemarin?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Terdengar helaan napas disebrang sana. "_Flat. Hanya berkutat dengan artikel-artikel yang akan di terbitkan hari ini._"

"Jongin tak berkunjung?" Aku menghentikan aktifitas mengutak-atik email dan berfokus ke pembicaraan.

"_Tidak, dia keluar kota dan akan pulang besok_" kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Aku tahu dia pasti kesepian kemarin. "_So, bagaimana dengan mu , byun?_"

"Yah, seperti kalau kau menemani ibumu berbelanja. Seharian keliling bucheon. Kau bayangkan saja, bucheon kan kecil jadi kalau dari pagi sampai sore bisa berapa kali aku memutarinya" jawabku. Kyungsoo tertawa.

"_Ya sudah, nanti malam aku tunggu cerita selengkapnya._"

.

**Pip**

.

Aku meletakkan ponsel dan mulai mengecek email kembali. Ada sekitar dua puluh email baru. Salah satunya dari luhan. Dikirim hari jumat lalu. Aku membaca emai-email itu satu persatu. Sementara kantor mulai ramai. Luhan lewat di depanku dan melenggang ke mejanya, meninggalkan wangi parfum beraroma bunga. Ia mengenakan rok mini berwarna hitam, tubuhnya berbalut boxy blazer dengan warna senada. Sampai di mejanya, seperti biasa, dia menyampirkan blazer nya di sandaran kursi. Hari ini ia mengenakan atasan warna ungu muda lengan pendek dari bahan kaus dengan belahan dada yang terekspos. Aku langsung tahu ia pasti ada rapat dengan sehun.

Selesai membaca email dan mengirim beberapan balasan, aku mulai berkonsentrasi dengan tugas menyeleksi beberapa sekolah dasar untuk mengikuti project dari perusahaan. Dua setengah jam kemudian-diselingi menjawab telpon, minum dan interupsi kecil lainnya- akhirnya aku bisa menetapkan beberapa Sekolah dasar sebagai peserta. Ketika artikel yang dikirim kyungsoo sampai di Inbox-ku, aku mulai membuat konsep program project untuk sekolah dasar. Menjelang makan siang, aku cukup puas dengan hasil kerja ku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, saat makan malam sesuai perjanjian, aku menceritakan pertemuan ku dengan keluarga park. Kyungsoo mendengar sambil menyantap bulgoggi dengan lahap.

"Jadi kau tak ingat sama sekali?" Tanya nya heran. "Padahal keluarga mu kenal dekat dengan keluarga park itu"

"Itu dia, aku juga tak mengerti. Gara-gara lelah menemani para ibu berkeliling, aku jadi lupa mencari foto-foto zaman kecil dulu"

"Mereka pasti tidak _good looking_, itulah kenapa kau tak ingat" ujarnya menggodaku.

Aku tergelak, "sok tahu!" Tukas ku. "Mm... Mereka itu..," aku ragu-ragu. "No comment, lebih baik kau lihat sendiri"

"Ayolah byun, jangan buat aku penasaran," rengek nya. Aku tetap menggeleng. Tiba-tiba mata kyungsoo yang bulat itu terbelalak, "atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai dari salah satu anak nyonya park itu ? Iya kan? Yang mana? Kakak nya atau adik nya?"

"Eh? Mana mungkin," ujarku tak terima dengan tuduhan kyungsoo.

"Kalau memang tampan, ya tidak ada salah nya kalau kau memilih salah satu nya untuk menjadi kekasih mu" katanya enteng.

"Hey, Do kyungsoo. Tolong kalau berkata jaga ucapan" ujarku sinis.

"Tapi kau sudah lama sendiri, byun. Sudah hampir setahun. Changmin saja sudah berganti pasangan 2 kali. Aku tak percaya kalau masih ada yang suka dengan mu. Biasanya pasaran mu tak pernah sepi,"kata kyungsoo berkata panjang lebar.

Changmin adalah pacar terakhirku. Kami putus hampir setahun yang lalu.

Aku tak menanggapi ucapan kyungsoo. Pikiran ku tiba-tiba melayang kepada sehun. Aku mau melepas masa single ku, tapi itu bersama sehun. Bukan dengan siapa-siapa.

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir, "Mm... Ngomong-ngomong soal proyek mu yang akan membuat project di sekolah dasar itu, aku memiliki kenalan, nama nya suho. Kami bertemu saat acara launching majalah vibe," katanya antusias."Dia salah satu produser di E&amp;EC . Aku yakin mereka pasti memiliki satu program yang cocok untuk proyek mu itu."

Education &amp; Entertainment Channel atau bisa disingkat E&amp;EC adalah salah satu stasiun TV terbesar di negeri ini. Kalau salah satu kegiatan yang aku usulkan bisa masuk salah satu program mereka pasti hebat.

"Orang nya baik, cute juga. Kau bisa lihat fotonya di akun instagram nya." Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti. Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraannya.

"Aku ingin fokus ke pekerjaan dulu, kyung"

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata. "Kau ini kenapa? Sepertinya belakangan ini kau kurang berminat dengan para lelaki."

Sialan!

"Kau tak berubah orientasi kan?" Kyungsoo agak mundur.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, kyung" aku menatap nya sinis.

"Lalu kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau mendadak menutup diri. Setiap kali aku membicarakan soal pria, alasan mu selalu itu. Atau jangan-jangan... Kau sedang mencoba mendekati seseorang ya?"

Aku mengeluh dalam hati. Ini salah satu sisi negatif memiliki sahabat seorang jurnalis. Bisa mengendus berita. Kalau aku tak segera menghentikan pembicaraan ini bisa-bisa rahasiaku terbongkar.

"Kapan kau ingin mengenalkan ku kepada suho ?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, email suho sudah ada di inbox-ku. Kyungsoo tidak membuang-buang waktu. Dan setelah perkenalan online, saling kirim-mengirim email, sms, mengobrol via telpon, kami sepakat untuk bertemu di sebuah cafe di dekat kantor ku.

Suho datang dengan teman sekantornya, siwon. Suho berperawakan sedang dengan tinggi sekitar 173 cm. Umurnya baru 26 tahun. Rambutnya dipotong rapi dan keren serta ia memakai jam yang terlihat mahal. Aku tak tahu merk nya, tapi jam itu terlihat mahal.

Keduanya masih menggunakan seragam khas E&amp;EC. Mereka menyalamiku dengan hangat. Seperti kata kyungsoo, suho memang cute, tapi ketertarikan ku hanya sampai situ saja.

Di antara kepulan kopi panas, Nachos, dan jalapeno, aku menjelaskan proyek yang sedang aku kerjakan. Suho dan siwon mendengar penuh perhatian, sementara kyungsoo tengah mengedip-ngedipkan mata seperti orang kelilipan. Mereka bilang proyek ku menarik dan bisa dipertimbangkan untuk diliput dan ditayangkan dalam salah satu program anak-anak di E&amp;EC. Aku nyaris melompat-lompat girang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya kyungsoo di taksi dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Aku merasa ingin melompat! Senang kalau seperti ini, program ku bisa diliput di sebuah channel tv besar." Aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

"Maksudku suho," kata kyungsoo sebal.

"Oh.. Hm.. Menurutku dia keren."

Kyungsoo terdiam, menunggu komentar lebih lanjut dari ku. Aku berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk dikatakan.

"Jam tangan nya bagus." Melihat kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya aku segera menambahkan. "Aku suka gayanya. Menurutku kalau pria memperhatikan penampilan, berarti dia orang yang bertanggung-jawab" ujarku asal.

"Jadi kau ingin menjajakinya?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti." Ujar ku pasrah.

"Tapi kau suka dengan nya?" Desak kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tak suka dengan nya,"

"Ahh.. Bagaimana kau ini" ia menatap ke depan sambil menyilangkan lengannya ke dada.

Aku terpaksa membujuk dan berjanji akan memberi kesempatan kepada suho meski menurutku kyungsoo terlalu ambisius karena belum tentu suho menginginkan suatu yang lebih dari sekedar pertemanan. Sepertinya kyungsoo menjadikan suho sebagai misi pribadi untuk mencarikan aku kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu suho memberi konfirmasi, aku langsung memberi tahu yixing, manager officer kami.

"Serius?" Matanya terbelalak. "Setahu ku, tidak gampang untuk masuk kesana"

Aku tersenyum senang. "Sahabat ku kenal dengan salah satu produser di sana. Mereka tertarik dengan program kita. Apalagi selama ini memang belum pernah diliput TV. Memang bukan liputan penuh, tapi paling tidak di ekspos, kan?"

Dan tentu saja luhan marah besar.

"Itu tugas yixing untuk mencari publikasi. Kenapa kau ikut campur?" Serunya sengit.

"Kalau ada tawaran bagus kenapa harus ditolak? Belum tentu kesempatan seperti ini datang dua kali. Memang apa masalahnya? Aku kan tidak merugikan siapapun!" Sahutku tak mau kalah.

Sehun yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar perdebatan kami pun menyuruh kami untuk masuk keruangan nya.

"Ini kan tugasnya yixing. Dia lebih berpengalaman untuk urusan seperti ini. Kalau dia yang deal dengan mereka, pasti hasilnya akan lebih bagus. Lain kali tidak perlu ikut campur" sembur luhan begitu yixing selesai menjelaskan persoalannya.

"Luhan, temannya baekhyun kebetulan kenal dengan salah satu produser E&amp;EC, jadi-"

"Seharusnya dia memperkenalkan terlebih dahulu kepada mu, yixing. Supaya kau yang deal dengan mereka. Bukannya dia sok menanganinya sendiri" potong luhan tak sabar. Ia melirikku marah.

"Tapi yang penting sekarang baekhyun berhasil mendapat coverage" kata yixing lagi.

Aku menarik napas panjang, diam-diam aku melirik ke arah sehun. Ia mendengarkan sambil memutar-mutar pulpennya.

"Yixing, bisa update tentang media plan untuk program ini?" Akhirnya sehun angkat bicara.

Yixing menjelaskan panjang lebar apa yang sudah dilakukannya termasuk rencananya mendatangi beberapa media minggu depan.

"Baekhyun, kau ingin ikut dengan yixing minggu depan? Siapa tahu dengan adanya kau semua bisa berjalan dengan lancar" kata sehun tiba-tiba.

Aku ternganga. Dan bukan aku saja, kulihat luhan dan yixing juga menatap sehun dengan mulut terbuka.

"Baekhyun?"

"Eh, iya... Mau, pak" ujar ku cepat.

"Yixing, bagaimana?"

Yixing mengangkat jempol nya kearah ku. "_No problem,_" sahut nya enteng.

Aku tersenyum senang, tak perduli jika sekarang luhan sedang menatapku dengan wajah merah padam, dadanya naik turun menahan amarah.

Ketika kembali ke meja, aku langsung meneguk air minum ku. Aku masih belum percaya dengan keberuntunganku tadi. Menemani manager officer selama seminggu?

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau memang mau cari muka di depan sehun," terdengar seseorang mendesis kasar. Aku mendongak. Luhan menatapku penuh ancaman. Wajahnya sudah sama merah dengan warna rambutnya.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Tidak usah sok polos, sudah kebaca!" Ejeknya, "kau pikir sehun akan terkesan begitu? Akan tertarik dengan mu?" Ia tertawa sinis. "Jangan merasa paling cantik, nyonya byun. Anak baru saja sudah berulah. Mau cari gara-gara?" Ia meninggalkan mejaku tanpa menunggu pembelaanku.

Aku termangu. Luhan memang tidak menyukai siapapun. Tapi sekarang aku tahu kenapa ia tidak menyukai ku. Ia baru saja menyatakan secara terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang mengetik email ketika Luna menelponku dan memberi tahu ada tamu untukku. Aku cepat-cepat melirik jam tangan, jam makan siang 10 menit lagi kenapa ada tamu untuk ku?

"Dari CY Architects," kata Luna lagi.

"Huh?" Nama itu terdengar asing. "Suruh masuk saja," kataku buru-buru. Aku meletakkan gagang telpon dan menyelesaikan email yang harus di kirim.

"Siang byun baekhyun" sebuah suara berat menyapaku.

Aku mengangkat wajah dan mengerjap tak percaya. Chanyeol menjulang di hadapanku dengan senyum khasnya. Rambutnya tampak lebih rapi dan tunggu dulu, dia mewarnai rambutnya? Warna coklat tua memang, tapi itu membuatnya kelihatan dewasa dan... Delicious. Aku menelan ludah. Sekarang ini dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti anak sekolahan. Bagaimana ia bisa bertransformasi seperti itu? Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja bergaris-garis dan jeans, menjinjing sebuah tas kertas berwarna merah.

"Sedang sibuk?" Tanyanya.

Aku tersadar. "Eh, tidak juga. Kenapa kesini?" Dan dia hanya tersenyum, dan sukses membuatku menelan ludah lagi.

"Apa ini?" Aku mengintip tas yang dibawanya.

"Oleh-oleh. Mudah-mudahan kau suka. _Sorry_ baru sempat memberikannya sekarang" katanya.

Senyumku ceria. "Terima kasih." Aku meletakkan bingkisan itu di sebelah mejaku lalu berjalan mengitari meja. "Duduk dulu," aku mengajaknya ke tempat duduk tamu tak jauh dari meja ku. "Bagaimana jalan-jalannya?"

"Kalau kau ikut pasti lebih seru," katanya riang.

Aku tersipu. Teringat pembicaraan kami waktu itu.

"Tapi kau benar, hakodate memang tempat yang sangat indah. Aku harus ke sana lagi-," ia tersenyum menggoda. "Dan kau harus ikut."

Aku cuma bergumam tak jelas. Rasanya seperti ditagih hutang.

Beberapa orang yang lewat di dekat kami memalingkan wajah untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara denganku. Ketika melihat chanyeol, mereka (kaum hawa) menengok sekali lagi penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ada yang sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi ada juga yang terang-terangan. Aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Chanyeol terlalu menarik perhatian. Bagaimana kalau sehun lihat? Bisa-bisa ia salah sangka. Aku harus membawanya keluar dari sini secepatnya.

"Sudah makan siang?" Tanyaku.

"Belum. Ayo makan bersama"

Aku mengangguk. "Sebentar aku ambil dompet dulu" aku berdiri untuk mengambil dompet dan ponselku. Chanyeol mengikutiku. Setelah itu, aku buru-buru menggiringnya keluar. Waktu kami melewati meja-meja rekan ku, kepala-kepala berpaling kearah kami. bahkan yixing, manager ku sempat mengedipkan mata kearahku penuh arti. Benar-benar terlalu menarik perhatian.

Aku mengajak chanyeol ke restoran jepang yang ada di sekitar kantor ku. Sebentulnua aku belum pernah kesana dan tidak tahu bagaimana kualitas makanannya, tapi restoran itu letaknya paling jauh dari kantor ku, jadi cocok untuk '_menyembunyikan_' chanyeol dari orang-orang yang tidak perlu melihatnya. Kami memilih tempat di dekat jendela. Setelah memesan, aku mengedarkan pandangan seperti yang biasa aku lakukan jika di tempat baru pertama kali ku kunjungi.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat kami. _Ugh_. Sepertinya percuma saja aku berusaha bersembunyi. Hanya terpisah sekitar empat meja, tampak sehun sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang laki-laki berambut putih. Laki-laki itu bicara sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dengan tidak sabar, ekspresi wajahnya memberi kesan dia sedang kesal, keningnya berkerut-kerut, matanya menyorot tajam. Aku mendesah pelan. Sungguh, ini sebuah permainan takdir yang kejam. Aku mulai bergerak gelisah di kursiku.

"Bagaimana kabar keluarga mu?" Aku berusaha membuat percakapan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya aku sekalian ingin menyampaikan undangan."

"Undangan?" Tanyaku heran.

"Aku membangun rumah di daerah Gwanghwamun. Jadi aku mengundang rekan-rekan ku serta keluarga ku untuk pesta di rumahku sabtu ini"

Ini hari apa? Hari kamis kan?

"Oh oke. Nanti aku beritahu ibu dan ayah."

"Aku mengundangmu, bukan orangtua mu." Katanya. Matanya bersinar geli.

"Oh.. Dimana alamatnya?" Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal.

"Biar aku yang menjemputmu, jadi kita sama-sama bisa kesana. Acaranya pukul 8 malam."

"Mm... Oke," aku setuju.

Makanan kami pun datang.

Sebelum makan, aku memberanikan diri melirik kearah sehun dan diam-diam berdoa agar ia tak menengok kearahku. Ia sedang membaca sebuah dokumen dengan wajah serius sementara laki-laki beruban itu makan dengan lahap. Business lunch huh?

Aku mencoba mengingai-ingat apakah laki-laki itu pernah datang ke kantor.

"Ada apa?" Tanya chanyeol sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Mm... Tidak apa-apa, coba ceritakan padaku tentang hakodate dan perjalanan mu di sana"

Chanyeol mulai bercerita. Sambil mendengarkan, sesekali aku melirik kearah sehun. Ia menutup dokumen yang dibacanya dan mulai makan. Ia kelihatan serius sekali dan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Siapa laki-laki yang bersamanya? Aku mencoba mengamati laki-laki berambut putih itu. Setelah beberapa saat, aku menyimpulkan kalau aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Sehun terlihat tidak menikmati makanan nya. Tentu saja. Laki-laki di hadapannya itu terus berbicara sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

Aku kembali melirik kearah chanyeol dan mendapati chanyeol sedang memperhatikan ku. Ia sudah berhenti berbicara. Sialan! Apa aku tertangkap basah?

"Kau kenal mereka?" Chanyeol menunjuk sehun dengan dagu nya. Pipiku panas. Tentu saja aku tertangkap basah.

"Mm... Dia orang kantor" gumam ku pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Apa ia tersinggung? Tentu saja dia tersinggung, byun baekhyun! Aku juga akan tersinggung apabila diabaikan ketika tengah berbicara.

"_Sorry_," ujarku begitu saja.

Ia tersenyum samar, "masih ingin mendengar cerita ku?"

Aku mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh dan berjanji dalam hati akan menyimak baik-baik. Dan tidak akan menoleh ketempat lain.

Ketika kami selesai makan, sehun dan laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada.

Aku segera bergegas ke kantor. Telponku langsung berdering sebelum aku sempat duduk.

"_Byun, tadi siapa? Pacar mu?_" Luna berbisik di ujung sana.

Aku mengerang perlahan. Sudah kuduga akan terjadi kesalahpahaman seperti ini. "Bukan," aku menjawab sambil menoleh ke kiri kanan memastikan tidak ada yang menguping.

"_Tampan dan Hot..._" Desahnya. "_Masih available kan?_"

"Aku belum tahu datanya selengkap itu, Luna. Sabar ya nanti aku tanyakan,"

"_Kalau masih available, aku ingin mendaftar di baris terdepan._" Kata luna antusias.

"Hahaha, oke oke"

Begitu aku meletakkan gagang telpon, terdengar suara yixing. "Tadi itu siapa, baekhyun?" Tanyanya. Nada suaranya biasa saja, bukan nada suara haus gosip.

Aku memutar kursi menghadapnya. "Anak temannya ayahku," jawabku. Kulihat luhan sedang sibuk mengetik, tapi aku yakin sekali ia sedang memasang antena tinggi-tinggi untuk mendengar jawabanku.

"Ooh" kata yixing. Cuma itu, dia tak bertanya lagi.

Saat aku berbalik ke mejaku, kulihat ponsel ku berkedip-kedip tanda sebuah pesan masuk.

'**_Byun baekhyun! Pria tadi itu siapa? Keren dan menggoda... *slurrrp* _**'

Begitu isi pesan tersebut, dari Sulli rekan ku dari bagian IT. Aku mulai cemas.

Gawat! Chanyeol baru sekali datang sudah membuat efek yang luar biasa.

Ini harus segera dihentikan sebelum menjadi gosip yang tak terkendali dan sampai di telinga sehun, pikirku panik. Bisa berantakan semuanya. Aku mengambil ponselku dan men-dial nomor chanyeol. Aku harus mencegahnya datang ke sini untuk menjemputku jumat nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tas dari chanyeol ini lumayan berat. Aku tidak sabar ingin tahu isinya. Sampai di apartemen, aku langsung menuju kamar dan merobek bungkusannya di atas tempat tidur. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah coat winter berwarna biru, sweater yang terbuat dari benang wol tebal berwarna biru, dan sepatu boot winter berwarna biru. Darimana dia tau aku suka warna biru ?

Aku mengerutkan kening. Kenapa dia membelikan ku all about winter ? Ini belum masuk musim dingin. Apa aku harus curiga?

Oh, well. Curiganya nanti saja. Sekarang aku harus mencoba sweater cantik itu. Aku segera melepas baju kantorku dan meraihnya. Sepotong kertas kecil terjatuh ke lantai. Aku memungutnya lalu membukanya.

Di dalamnya tertulis, '**_aku sengaja membelikan mu all about Winter. Mungkin suatu hari aku akan mengajak mu ke hakodate pada musim dingin. Dan dengan ini kau akan sungkan untuk menolak ajakan ku hahah_**'

Jadi dia memberiku semua ini agar aku merasa tidak enak apabila menolak ajakannya ke hakodate suatu hari. Sialan!

Tapi tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya ke hakodate pada musim dingin?

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarku bersama dengan suara kyungsoo memanggilku.

"Kau punya CD kosong?" Tanya nya sambil melangkah masuk.

"Sepertinya ada," aku berjalan ke meja dan memeriksa laci.

"Ini belum masuk winter kenapa kau membeli perlengkapan Winter, huh?" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati tempat tidur ku dan mengambil sweater yang tergeletak di sana.

"Bukan aku yang membeli, itu oleh-oleh dari chanyeol." Jawabku sambil menyerahkan sekeping CD kepadanya.

"Oh ya?" Matanya membesar. "Anak teman ayah mu itu?" Suaranya naik beberapa desibel. Aku mengangguk. Bertahun-tahun mengenal kyungsoo. Sedikit banyak aku bisa menerka seperti apa cara berfikirnya. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku serius. Keningnya mengkerut tanda dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan chanyeol ini. Kau harus mengenalkannya pada ku. Sabtu ini kita ajak dia untuk minum coffee di cafe dekat apartemen kita" perintahnya.

"Tidak bisa, kyung. Minggu ini ada pesta di rumah baru nya, aku di undang ke sana." Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Makan-makan ya? Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut. Jam berapa acaranya?"

"Pukul 8 malam. Tapi chanyeol yang akan menjemputku. Kantornya dekat dengan kantorku. Aku janji untuk bertemu dengan nya disana."

Kyungsoo duduk disampingku. "Tidak masalah. Apa nama kantornya? Nanti aku langsung ke kantornya."

"Skytek Executive. Tapi kyung," aku menatapnya skeptis. "Aku harus bilang apa dengan chanyeol?"

"Ya terserah kau saja. Berbohong sedikit juga tak apa,"

Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu. "Thanks ya," ia mengangkat CD di tangannya. "Nanti aku ganti" kemudian dia menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Seenaknya saja kyungsoo mengundang dirinya sendiri. Memang nya ini acaraku ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To Be Continued~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hai hai! akhirnya aku balik dengan fanfic yang sengaja aku tinggal waktu itu, karena sibuk mau UN haha**

**btw ini fanfic yang berbeda aluran ya dengan "Mr. B?"**

**kalo mr.b kan anak sekolahan, sekarang aku bikin chanbaek jadi anak kantoran hahah**

**btw ini bukan karya aku ya, ini aku remake dari novel yang judulnya sama kek ff ini. pengarang nya namanya ayu gabriel dan penerbit stilleto.**

**aku cuma merubah beberapa alur biar gak sama, dan tentu saja merubah nama tokoh hehehh**

**kalo penasaran dengan kelanjutannya, mending di ****REVIEW ****ya:)**

**seenggaknya bikin aku semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini hehe**

**yaudah deh , jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya :)**

**bye! salam EXODUS~**

"


	3. Why?

**_EVERLASTING_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_PARK CHANYEOL_**

**_BYUN BAEKHYUN_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ini fanfic GS! DON'T LIKE, DOB'T READ!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_BASHER AND SILENT READERS NOT ALLOWED_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_#sebelumnya~_**

_**"Aku jadi penasaran dengan chanyeol ini. Kau harus mengenalkannya pada ku. Sabtu ini kita ajak dia untuk minum coffee di cafe dekat apartemen kita" perintahnya.**_

_**"Tidak bisa, kyung. Minggu ini ada pesta di rumah baru nya, aku di undang ke sana." Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur.**_

_**"Makan-makan ya? Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut. Jam berapa acaranya?"**_

_**"Pukul 8 malam. Tapi chanyeol yang akan menjemputku. Kantornya dekat dengan kantorku. Aku janji untuk bertemu dengan nya disana."**_

_**Kyungsoo duduk disampingku. "Tidak masalah. Apa nama kantornya? Nanti aku langsung ke kantornya."**_

_**"Skytek Executive. Tapi kyung," aku menatapnya skeptis. "Aku harus bilang apa dengan chanyeol?"**_

_**"Ya terserah kau saja. Berbohong sedikit juga tak apa,"**_

_**Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu. "Thanks ya," ia mengangkat CD di tangannya. "Nanti aku ganti" kemudian dia menghilang di balik pintu.**_

_**Aku masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Seenaknya saja kyungsoo mengundang dirinya sendiri. Memang nya ini acaraku ? **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

Benar saja, sampai hari sabtu siang aku masih belum menemukan alasan yang cocok untuk meloloskan kyungsoo sebagai tamu tak di undang. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan beberapa alasan, antara lain :

'Kyungsoo itu penakut, jadi dia tidak berani ditinggal sendirian di apartemen.' (Kyungsoo bisa mengamuk kalau aku mengatakan ini).

'Kyungsoo sudah lama tak bertemu dengan orangtua ku, dia merindukan ibu ku.' (Bagian pertama memang benar, tapi bagian kedua sedikit meragukan)

'Aku dan kyungsoo selalu melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama' (ini terlalu kekanakan)

'Kyungsoo ingin bertemu dengan mu' (ini bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan).

'Kyungsoo dan aku sebenarnya ada acara malam ini, daripada dia sendirian di apartemen menunggu ku pulang jadi lebih baik aku ajak dia saja' (hmm...)

Alasan terakhir ini kedengaran lebih masuk akal.

Skytek Executive bisa dicapai kurang dari 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki dari kantorku. Aku menatap gedung tinggi menjulang di depan ku. Gedung yang keren, batin ku.

Aku pun masuk dan segera menuju meja Resepsionis.

Resepsionis itu memandangiku lebih lama dari yang diperlukan. Sebagai sesama wanita, aku tau apa yang dilakukannya dan aku tergoda untuk bertanya, "Jadi berapa nilaiku dari sekala 6-10, Hm?" Dan pertanyaan ku sukses membuat nya berhenti memandangi ku.

Ia mengangkat gagang telpon dan memencet beberapa angka di sana lalu menggumamkan, "ada tamu untuk tuan Park Chanyeol." Aku geli mendengar sebutan '_Tuan_' di depan nama Chanyeol. Menurutku, chanyeol masih pantas menggunakan seragam sekolah. Resepsionis itu menunggu sambil mencoret-coret kertas di hadapannya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya, "sudah membuat appointment sebelumnya?" Tanya nya.

"Hah?" Ujar ku tak sadar.

"Ap-Point-Ment," ia sengaja mengejanya seolah sedang berbicara dengan orang bodoh.

"Dia tahu kalau aku akan datang kesini," sahutku sedikit defensif.

Resepsionis itu mengulang kata-kataku kepada orang di ujung telpon. Ia mengangguk-angguk sebentar lalu meletakkan gagang telpon. "Silahkan tunggu disana," dia menunjuk deretan sofa merah disebrang tanpa ekspersi. Sungguh tak sopan, bagaimana dulu ia mendapatkan pekerjaan ini?

Sebelum sempat berbalik, sebuah pemikiran melintas di benakku. "Maaf, tapi apa Tuan Chanyeol ada?" Aku sengaja membuat penekanan pada kata 'Tuan'

"Ia sedang menerima telpon," jawabnya singkat.

Yah, setidaknya ia ada di dalam sana. Aku melangkah ke sofa. Tak lama kemudian ponselku berbunyi. Nama Chanyeol berkedip-kedip.

"Yoboseo?"

"_Baek__hyun__, kau ada dimana?_" Tanyanya riang.

"Aku Diminta untuk Menunggu di resepsionis karena aku belum membuat appointment," sindir ku.

Ia tertawa. "_Aku kesana sekarang,_" katanya.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol muncul dengan wajah segar dan berseri, padahal ini sudah pukul 5 sore.

Dia pun menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya naik kelantai 10. Begitu pintu lift terbuka kami pun berjalan kesebuah meja. Dan ada seorang wanita berkacamata duduk di sana. Ia tersenyum manis. Bukan padaku. Aku rasa wanita itu adalah Sekertaris nya Chanyeol.

"Yerin, kenalkan ini Baekhyun," aku tersenyum kearahnya dan ia membalas senyumku dengan sikap profesional. "Oia yerin, khusus untuk Baekhyun, ia tak perlu membuat Appointment. Dia boleh datang kapan saja," kata chanyeol lagi. Aku melongo mendengarnya.

"Ayo," katanya menujuk ke arah pintu ruangannya.

Sepertinya Chanyeol cukup penting di sini, Karena : (1) ia dipanggil '_Tuan_' (2) ia memiliki sekertaris Pribadi dan (3) ruangannya besar dengan desain dominan putih, menggunakan aspek seni dengan fungsi. Ada meja kerja melengkung berwarna putih, lengkap dengan sebuah kursi _Ergonomic_, di satu sisi ada meja gambar dan rak-rak berisi buku. Foto-foto bangunan berwarna hitam putih menghiasi dinding. Di salah satu sudut ada meja Krom Bundar dengan kursi Hitam bergaya Modern, ia membimbingku ke sana. Setelah meletakkan segelas air putih di Hadapanku, ia duduk di kursi sebelahku.

Chanyeol bercerita tentang proyek yang sedang di kerjakannya-membuat desain Kompleks 'Townhouse' yang akan di bangun di daerah Incheon. Ia menunjukkan beberapa gambar padaku. Aku mengamati gambar-gambar itu, ternyata bagus-bagus. Chanyeol menjelaskan beberapa detail dan aku mendengarkan sambil menunggu celah yang tepat untuk memberitahu kedatangan kyungsoo. Tapi sampai air minum ku habis dan semua gambarannya sudah dibahas aku masih belum mengatakan apa-apa.

Saat ponselku berbunyi, aku langsung tahu itu pesan dari Kyungsoo.

'**_Aku sudah di Lobi_**', begitu isi pesan kyungsoo. Aku melirik jam tanganku, setengah enam.

"Berangkat sekarang?" Tanya chanyeol. Ia merapikan gambar-gambar tadi.

Otomatis aku berdiri. Sekarang bagaimana? Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya lalu mematikan Lampu sebelum keluar Ruangannya.

Ia tersenyum dan mengguk kepada orang-orang yang menyapa nya. Aku tidak sempat lagi memperhatikan mereka karena sibuk mencari jalan keluar dari situasi yang sangat mendesak ini.

Saat pintu lift terbuka dan aku berjalan beberapa langkah terdengar sebuah suara yang sudah sangat aku kenal memanggilku. Aku menoleh. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menghampiriku. Senyumku terasa agak dipaksa.

"Eh, kau disini? Kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil memberi isyarat dengan mata. Kyungsoo melotot, ia langsung tahu aku belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Chanyeol.

"Aku habis wawancara tadi," katanya.

"Hmm.. Kyung ini Chanyeol," kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan dan menyebutkan namanya lalu diam-diam mengedipkan mata kearahku. "Kyungsoo ini sahabatku dari zaman kuliah dulu. Sekarang kami satu apartemen." Kataku menambahkan. Aku memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan '_sekarang bagaimana?_'

"Kebetulan kita bertemu disini, baekhyun. Ayo pulang bersama," katanya. Harus ku akui aktingnya cukup meyakinkan.

"Eh, tapi aku ada acara di rumah Chanyeol. Dia baru pindah di daerah Gwanghwamun. Ada pesta di rumahnya barunya." Sahutku sambil menatapnya pasrah.

"Ikut saja sekalian," Chanyeol menawarkan dengan ramah.

Dan Kyungsoo menyambar tawaran itu tanpa basa-basi. "Oke," ia mengedip kearahku.

Aku langsung menghembuskan napas lega.

Saat sebelum masuk mobil, kyungsoo menarik tanganku dan berbisik, "_byun, What's Wrong With You?_" Desisinya sambil mendelik.

"Yang seperti ini seharusnya menjadi kekasih mu saja."

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Do Kyungsoo." Sahutku. Aku baru akan membuka mulut untuk menegaskan supaya kyungsoo tidak mencoba strategi apa pun yang akan mampir di kepalanya ketika terdengar suara jendela kaca di sebalah ku diturunkan. Aku menoleh.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, tidak ada," sahutku. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menghilang kedalam mobil. Aku tak suka senyum nya itu.

Dalam perjalan, aku lebih banyak diam dan membiarkan kyungsoo asik mengobrol dengan Chanyeol.

"Wah, ini bukan wawancara kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum saat kyungsoo memberitahu pekerjaan nya sebagai jurnalis. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Bukan, tenang saja. Kalau wawancara aku akan mengorek Dirt. That's What People want."

Aku meringis mendengar kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tertawa. "_What kind of dirt?_"

"_The dirtiest._" Mereka tertawa.

"Mm.. Sepertinya aku tak memiliki itu." Kata chanyeol lagi.

"Setiap orang pasti memiliki itu." Timpal kyungsoo sok tahu.

Mendadak aku teringat Sehun. Bagaimana reaksi kyungsoo kalau ia tahu tentang Sehun? Tanpa sadar aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ku diatas paha. Chanyeol melirik kearahku. Aneh, kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu?

Aku mendapat jawabanya tak lama kemudian.

"Mm... Kyungsoo, kau kan teman kuliah Baekhyun, pasti kau tahu dirtiest-nya Baekhyun," katanya. Aku menyipitkan mata dengan menatapnya penuh ancaman seperti biasa dilakukan para jagoan saat berhadapan dengan penjahat. Sia-sia. Pandangannya tetap fokus ke jalan.

"Dia memiliki banyak dirtiest" Terdengar kyungsoo menyahut. Aku mengganti sasaran dan menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan paling kejam yang kumiliki. Tapi kyungsoo malah membalasnya dengan senyuman jahil.

"Pacarnya banyak tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hey!" Kataku menyela. Memangnya mereka pikir aku ini boneka gantungan mobil? Aku bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, jangan lupakan itu.

"Hmm.. Sewaktu kuliah dulu Baekhyun paling banyak peminatnya. Bisa dibilang pesertanya datang dari semua fakultas," oceh kyungsoo tanpa menghiraukan keberadaanku.

"Tidak usah berlebihan, kyung" tukasku.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatapku sejenak. "Terus pemenang nya yang seperti apa?" Kemudian ia memandang ke depan lagi.

"Oke, guys. _Time Out_!" Aku memberi tanda dengan tangan ku. Mereka terdiam. "For Your Information, Byun Baekhyun yang sedang kalian bicarakan itu ada disini dan dia tak suka kalian bicarakan," kataku gusar.

"Memangnya tak ada topik lain untuk kalian bicarakan, huh?"

Mereka tertawa, padahal aku tidak bermaksud untuk melucu.

"Kenapa chanyeol? Kau tertarik untuk mendaftar? Kebetulan dia sekarang lagi single." Ujar kyungsoo lagi.

Tentu saja mereka tak peduli. Setatusku memang tidak lebih sebagai boneka gantungan di dalam mobil.

"Sangat tertarik," jawab Chanyeol. Aku menoleh begitu cepatnya. Sehingga hampir membuat leherku terkilir dan mendapatinya yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Pendaftaran sudah di tutup, Tuan Park" ujarku ketus.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa memasukkan mu melalui jalur khusus," kata kyungsoo. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan lalu berbisik di telinga Chanyeol, "tapi hati-hati. Persaingannya ketat and... She's a heartbreaker," katanya disambung dengan gelak tawa.

"_Thanks for the warning, But I think I can handle that,_" sahut Chanyeol. Kembali ia menatapku sebelum ikut tergelak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Park sudah ramai waktu kami sampai, padahal chanyeol bilang mereka hanya mengundang keluarga dan teman-teman nya saja. Aku mengenali mobil ayahku yang diparkir tak jauh dari mobil box catering.

Rumah bertingkat dua itu bergaya spanyol dengan tekstur tembok yang khas, dicat putih dan memiliki halaman yang luas (apa chanyeol sendiri yang mendesainnya?). Beberapa pohon cemara berjajar dibagian depan seperti pasukan penjaga yang siap siaga. Disisi lain halaman tampak beberapa pohon african tulip yang rindang dengan bunga orange bergerombol di pucuk-pucuk dahan yang menjuntai. Beberapa daun kering tercecer di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang kelihatan baru ditanam.

Dari dalam rumah terdengar dengungan suara percakapan. Saat kami mendekat, tiba-tiba suara percakapan terhenti. Seseorang mengucapkan salam. Sepertinya acaranya akan dimulai. Aku dan kyungsoo masuk melalui pintu samping.

Setelah sambutan selesai, acara dilanjutkan dengan makan malam. Suara percakapan terdengar memenuhi ruangan lagi. Aku mengajak kyungsoo mencari orang tua ku.

"Hai, kyungsoo. Apa kabar?" Seru ibuku. Ibuku mencium pipi kyungsoo. Sudah kebiasaan lama jika ibuku bertemu kyungsoo pasti selalu menciumnya.

"Sudah lama kau tak main kerumah" kata ayahku.

"Belum sempat, paman." Jawab kyungsoo.

"Ayo makan dulu," kata ibuku. " Eh, kalian tidak makan ramen setiap hari kan ?" Tanya ibuku dengan nada khawatir. Dulu waktu kulian, ibuku rajin mengirim makanan ke apartemen kami, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Mungkin ia berfikir dengan usia kami sekarang ini.

"Tidak ibu, kan kyungsoo sekarang sudah mahir memasak. Jadi aku selalu makan makanan yang bergizi" jawab ku.

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum malu, ibu ku pun mengusak rambut kyungsoo. "Maafkan baekhyun ya, kyungsoo. dia selalu merepotkan mu. Seharusnya dia juga pintar memasak." Ibu memelototiku.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "tidak, dia tidak merepotkan sama sekali"

Kyungsoo kalau sedang bersama ibu ku pasti dia selalu menjadi anak yang menggemaskan.

Aku dan kyungsoo makan sambil mengobrol dengan ayah dan ibuku. Dulu sewaktu masih kuliah, kyungsoo sering berkunjung dan menginap dirumah ku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku berkenalan dengan kyungsoo atau lebih tepatnya Do Kyungsoo pada hari pertama kuliah. Ia kebetulan duduk disampingku. Kami langsung Klik begitu pertama kali bertemu. Sejak itu kami seperti tak terpisahkan. Kami mengambil mata kuliah yang sama, dan terlibat berbagai kegiatan kampus bersama-sama kecuali majalah kampus. Sejak awal kyungsoo memang tertarik dengan jurnalistik. Kyungsoo anak tertua dari 3 bersaudara. Kedua adiknya semua laki-laki, kembar. Beda umur mereka cukup jauh, 11 tahun. Jadi kyungsoo terbiasa menjadi anak tunggal sebelum kelahiran si kembar.

Dulu aku sempat tinggal di apartement yang sedikit jauh dari kampus, saat kemudian kyungsoo mengajakku untuk tinggal di apartement nya yang berada di dekat kampus. Dia berujar kalau dia bosan tinggal sendirian di apartement nya, lagi pula apartement nya memiliki dua kamar. Lagipula dengan tinggal berdua maka pengeluaran akan semakin ringan karena biaya apartement dipikul bersama.

Dan sampai sekarang kami masih tetap tinggal di apartement yang sama. Aku sudah sangat cocok dengan kyungsoo.

Setelah mencicipi begitu banyak makanan, aku mengajak kyungsoo untuk berkenalan dengan tuan dan nyonya park, orang tua chanyeol. Kemudian aku mengenalkan nya pada Park Minho, kakaknya chanyeol. Di teras belakang, tampak Chanyeol dikelilingi beberapa wanita. Kelihatannya ia sedang sibuk untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kyung, aku ke toilet dulu ya." Kataku. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Aku pun meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih sibuk memindahkan beberapa kue ke piringnya.

Kamar kecil di bawah, semua terisi, jadi dengan sedikit ragu aku naik ke lantai dua. Di atas sepi, tak ada orang sama sekali. Aku harus membuka beberapa pintu sebelum menemukan kamar mandi. Selesai dari kamar mandi, aku melewati sebuah kamar dengan pintu terbuka dan secara refleks kepalaku menoleh. Langkah ku terhenti. Di dalam kamar, di atas kasur, duduk seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar dua tahunan, telanjang bulat dengan kepala nyaris gundul. Anak itu mengangkaat wajahnya dan pandangan kami bertemu. Tampangnya polos dan lucu. Matanya yang bulat besar menatapku tak berkedip. Aku menyapukan pandangan sekilas. Kamar itu kosong. Sedang apa anak itu sendirian disana? Aku melangkah menghampirinya. Siapa ibu yang tega meninggalkan anaknya seorang diri disini? Tunggu dulu! Langkahku terhenti. Apa jangan-jangan... Aku memandang anak itu, tetapi anak itu memandangi ku tak berkedip. Sesaat jantungku seperti ikut berhenti berdetak, setelah itu mulai berdetak lebih dengan sangat cepat.

Aku mengerjapkan mata tak percaya dengan penglihatanku. Aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata ku, siapa tau aku hanya berhalusinasi saja. Ketika aku membuka mata lagi, anak itu tetap disana. Memandangku dengan mata bulatnya. Tiba-tiba anak di atas tempat tidur itu pun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan nya kearah ku. Otakku seketika memberi perintah kepada kaki ku. Aku pun membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Begitu tergesa-gesa nya sampai aku hampir terjatuh di tangga. Jantungku sudah tak karuan lagi. Di ujung tangga aku menabrak seseorang, kalau ia tidak menangkapku mungkin aku sudah jatuh tersungkur.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?"

Aku mengangkat wajah, chanyeol menatapku khawatir. Aku membuka mulut, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Tubuhku gemetaran dan badanku mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "Ada apa? Kenapa?"

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya. "Byun baekhyun," ia mulai menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Aku menoleh dengan ragu ke arah tangga, membayangkan anak kecil itu sedang berdiri diatas sana, menyeringai dan melihatkan taringnya yang runcing. Tapi tak ada apa-apa di sana. Aku mengerjap sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Tetap tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku sedikit tenang. Setidaknya makhluk itu tak membuntutui ku. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang ku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya nya lagi. Tapi aku cuma bisa menggeleng lemah

Ia menggenggam tangan ku dan menariknya. Tanpa melawan aku mengikutinya. Nyonya park yang kebetulan berpapasan menatap kami sambil menyipitkan mata, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Chanyeol terus berjalan.

Sampai di dapur, ia mengambil segelas air dan menyodorkannya kepadaku. Aku menghabiskannya dalam sekejap sementara ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajahku.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa tenang?" Ia mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan ku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sekarang bilang padaku ada apa tadi?"

Aku menatapnya ragu. "Mm... Tidak apa-apa" ujarku pelan.

"Baekhyun, muka mu pucat. Tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada apa-apa."

Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenernya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, sumpah"

Ia menatap lurus ke mataku. "Dengar baek, ini rumah ku. Kalau ada sesuatu sebaiknya kau beritahu aku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, chanyeol" aku bersikeras. Beberapa Maid yang sedang bekerja menoleh kearah kami.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Ya sudah" akhirnya dia mengalah. "Sudah coba _Dessert_ ?"

"Belum," sahutku. Kami kembali ke ruang keluarga.

Aku sedang melihat-lihat dessert yang tersedia di atas meja buffet ketika aku melihat anak kecil itu lagi. Ia berlari-lari di sela-sela orang dewasa. Kali ini ia berpakaian lengkap, tapi aku yakin kalau itu anak kecil yang sama. Jantungku mulai berdebar lagi. Aku meletakkan piringku lalu tanpa sadar meraih tangan Chanyeol dan mencengkramnya. Ia menoleh, kemudian mengikuti pandanganku. Tapi anak kecil itu sudah menghilang.

Chanyeol meraih dagu ku dan mengangkat nya supaya menatap ke arah nya.

"Ada apa, Hm?" Suaranya terdengar cemas sekaligus putus asa.

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kalau aku mengatakan menertawakanku. Aku melepaskan tangannya yang memegang daguku dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari kyungsoo. Ia tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Aku mencari orang tua ku, sama saja. Kemana mereka di saat aku membutuhkan?

"Aku mau mencari kyungsoo,"kataku lalu berjalan menjauhinya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, aku mendengar suara tawa anak kecil dan langkah ku terhenti lagi.

Aku memutar tubuhku, chanyeol masih berdiri di sana mengamatiku dengan alis bertautan. Aku terpaku di tempatku, tak bisa bergerak. Perlahan Chanyeol melangkah menghampiri ku lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia menarik tangan ku. Sekali lagi, aku hanya mengekor di belakangnya.

Kemudian aku melihatnya. Makhluk kecil itu! Ia sedang tertawa girang di dalam gendongan seorang perempuan muda berdress merah. Pasti ibunya. Dan siapa laki-laki di sebelahnya? Berapa banyak mereka? Dan apa hanya aku yang bisa melihat mereka? Ya tuhan, kalau boleh memilih aku lebih suka diberi kemampuan bisa meramal cuaca atau bisa membaca pikiran seseorang dari pada ini. Aku menarik tangan Chanyeol agar berhenti.

"Kau lihat anak kecil yang di gendong wanita itu?"

"Hn,"

Aku mengernyit heran. Ia juga bisa melihatnya? Tunggu dulu... "Kau mengenalnya?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Itu Daniel Lee. Anak sepupuku, Sungmin." Jawab Chanyeol.

Oh! I see... Jadi begitu. Dasar Bodoh, maki ku dalam hati. Aku menyatukan kembali puzzle itu di kepalaku. Tentu saja. Mungkin tadi Sungmin sedang mengambil baju di suatu tempat jadi tidak telihat.

"-Hyun, Baekhyun" panggilan Chanyeol menyadarkan ku dari lamunan ku. Ia menatapku sejenak dan kemudian perlahan-perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat. Sialan! Aku yakin ia bisa menebak. Ya tuhan, ini terlalu memalukan. Tapi memangnya siapa yang tak takut dengan hantu? Aku cepat-cepat memasang senyuman terbaikku. "Ayo cari kyungsoo," kata ku riang.

Begitu aku hendak berjalan menjauhinya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tanganku dan menahanya. Aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat senyum licik nya itu. Perlahan ia menunduk dan berbisik di telingaku, "menurutku dia lucu, mungkin memang ia sedikit mirip dengan... Casper," ia terkekeh.

Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencakarnya.

"Baekhyun," terdengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku mencari sumber suara itu. Ibuku berdiri di samping Nyonya Park dan melambaikan tanganya. Aku pun mendekati mereka, Chanyeol mengikuti di belakangku.

"Ayo makan lagi, makanannya masih banyak," kata Nyonya park.

"Iya, _ajhumma_" Ujarku singkat. Aku menoleh kepada ibuku. "Ibu pulang jam berapa?" Aku sedikit khawatir kalau ayahku harus menyetir ke bucheon malam-malam. Aku hendak mengusulkan agar mereka menginap di apartemen ku saja sementara aku tidur di kamar kyungsoo.

"Oh, ibu dan ayah menginap di sini," jawab ibuku.

"Kalau kau ingin menginap juga, masih ada kamar kosong disini, baekhyun-_ah_" kata Nyonya Park sambil tersenyum. Aku merasa ada makna lain dalam senyumnya itu.

Aku menggeleng kuat, "ah, tidak perlu repot-repot, _Ajhumma_. Aku kesini bersama kyungsoo, jadi aku harus pulang bersama nya" sahutku. Setelah kejadian tadi rasanya tidak bijaksana untuk menginap di sini. Siapa yang bisa menjamin disini tidak ada '_anak kecil_' yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, biar chanyeol yang mengantarmu pulang," kata Nyonya Park sambil menoleh kearah anaknya.

"Oke," jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aku naik taxi saja, _Ajhumma_" kataku cepat.

"Malam-malam seperti ini terlalu berbahaya untuk kau dan kyungsoo pulang dengan taxi," sahut ibuku.

"Tapi bu-"

"Sudah, biar di antar Chanyeol saja. Jadi kami lebih tenang." Sela Nyonya park.

Aku mendesah. Kalau ibu-ibu sudah bersekutu seperti ini akan sulit untuk melawannya. Sebaiknya aku cepat pergi dari sini. Aku pamit dan meninggalkan mereka.

Belum terlalu jauh aku melangkah, ibu kembali memanggil nama ku.

"Ada apa lagi bu?" Aku kembali berjalan mendekati ibuku dengan malas.

"Besok jangan lupa temani ibu dan nyonya park berbelanja." Ibu ku tersenyum sembari mengelus pipiku.

Nah! Ibu mulai lagi.

Aku terlalu lelah untuk membantah ibu kali ini, "Hn." Hanya gumaman yang aku lontar kan, kemudian aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Di mana kyungsoo? Bocah itu terlalu kecil sehingga aku sulit untuk mencari nya di antara keramaian orang seperti ini.

Aku pun berjalan menuju meja yang penuh dengan _dessert_ menggiurkan.

Aku meletakkan potongan _blueberry cheesecake_ dan _tiramisu_ di atas piringku. Dan memutuskan untuk menikmatinya dengan tenang. Aku mencari tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Dan mulai makan perlahan-lahan. Tapi baru beberapa suapan, kedamaian ku terusik. Chanyeol berdiri dihadapanku, menggendong Daniel.

"Ada yang ingin berkenalan dengan mu, Nyonya Byun," katanya sambil duduk di sebelahku. Aku mendengus sebal. Kenapa dia tak bisa membuatku tenang?

"Daniel, ayo beri salam pada noona," katanya.

Anak kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan namanya kemudian ia tersenyum dengan giginya yang kecil-kecil. Astaga, Imut sekali bocah ini. Aku pun tak kuasa untuk tak mencubit pipinya yang gembul. Chanyeol memperhatikan ku sambil tersenyum. _Well_, Daniel memang lucu setelah aku mengetahui kalau dia hanya seorang anak manusia biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan kyungsoo diantar Chanyeol pukul sebelas malam, setelah ibuku membuatku bersumpah untuk datang besok pagi. Dalam perjalanan yang memakan waktu kurang kebih 20 menit itu, kami tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Mungkin karena kami terlalu banyak makan dan mulai mengantuk. Setelah memastikan kami masuk kedalam gedung apartemen dengan selamat, Chanyeol pulang. Aku cuma sanggup menggosok gigi, cuci muka dan mengelap tubuhku dengan handuk basah lalu menyambar sembarang piyama ku. Untung lemari pakaian kami dan kamar mandi terdapat dalam satu ruangan, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot mengambil baju ku di kamar.

Saat aku keluar dari berganti baju, aku melihat kyungsoo sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di ponsel nya. Sesekali kyungsoo tersenyum tak jelas. Itu pasti Jongin. Apakah kyungsoo tak lelah?

Setelah melontarkan ucapan selamat malam kepada kyungsoo, aku pun masuk kedalam kamarku dan merebahkan tubuhku kemudian tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun ketika ponselku berdering menandakan ada telpon masuk. Dengan mata masih terpejam, aku mengambil ponsel yang tak jauh dari ku.

"_Baekhyun,_" Terdengar suara bass di sebrang sana.

"Hn." Jawab ku singkat. Aku tahu ini suara chanyeol.

Ia pun tertawa di sebrang sana, "_aku tahu kau belum bangun, Nyonya byun_"

"Hn. Kau tau, kau manusia pengganggu yang pernah aku kenal, tuan Park" Kata ku dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"_Haha, cepatlah bangun. Aku akan menjemput mu._"

"Terserah,"

Aku pun mematikan sambungan telpon ku, dan meletakkan ponselku sembarang. Aku terlalu malas meladeni orang seperti chanyeol. Oh ayolah, aku masih mengantuk sekarang.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur kembali dan melanjutkan mimpiku.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok...

.

Aku mengabaikan suara itu.

.

Tok Tok Tok...

.

Aku menutup telingaku dengan bantal, siapa orang yang tega lagi-lagi membangunkan nya.

"_Baekhyun-ah, Kekasih mu menjemput mu!_" Terdengar teriakan kyungsoo di balik pintu kamar ku.

Hah? Kekasih?

"Aku tak memiliki kekasih, bilang padanya kalau dia salah alamat!" Balasku ikut berteriak.

Terdengar kekehan di balik pintu kamarku lalu, "baekhyun, ini aku." Panggil Chanyeol.

Hah? Cepat sekali orang itu sampai kesini.

Aku langsung mendudukkan tubuhku dengan malas. Aku pun mengikat rambutku dengan malas. Dan berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Apa?" Kataku malas.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku akan kesini? Kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap?"

"Bersiap untuk apa?" Aku menggaruk tengkuk ku yang memang gatal.

"Kau lupa? Kau ditunggu ibumu dirumah," katanya lagi. Aku melirik jam dinding, disana menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Aku menguap, sungguh aku masih mengantuk.

"Aku belum mandi, nanti aku kesana sendiri" ujarku.

"Misiku pagi ini adalah membawa mu kerumah. Kalau gagal nanti para ibu itu akan memarahi ku," katanya.

_Itu kan bukan urusanku_, pikirku geram. Aku meniup poniku kesal. Chanyeol sudah rapi dan segar, sedangkan aku masih berantakan.

"Terserah," kataku sambil berbalik dan menutup pintu.

"_Kau harus merayu nya lebih dari itu, chanyeol-ssi_" terdengar sayup-sayup suara kyungsoo.

Apa-apaan si kyungsoo itu. Ikut campur saja.

Aku pun menidurkan kembali tubuhku ke kasur kesayangan ku. Aku ingin bergelung di selimutku dan meneruskan tidurku. Biar saja chanyeol menunggu. Tapi baru saja aku menutup mata ku, ponselku berdering. Aku mengerang melihat nama yang muncul di layar.

"Iya, bu?" Sapa ku.

"_Chanyeol sudah menjemputmu kesana kan? Ini sudah pukul 9 pagi kenapa kau tak segera kesini? Ibu sudah menunggu dari tadi. Segera lah mandi, ibu menunggumu._" Terdengar suara ibuku mencecar. Sepertinya ibu mengatakan itu dalam sekali tarikan napas.

"Tapi bu, aku masih mengantuk. Ini kan hari li-"

"_Ibu tidak mau tau, segera lah kesini._" Dan ibu memutuskan hubungannya sepihak. Apa-apaan ini?

"Aish!" Erang ku dan terdengar kekehan di luar sana.

Aku pun berjalan dengan malas dan membuka pintu kamar, dan disana chanyeol masih berdiri memasukkan tangan kedalam kantong celananya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya nya masih dengan senyumannya.

"Dasar tiang listrik, minggir kau!" Ujar ku padanya yang menutup jalan ku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan menyentak-nyentakkan kaki tanda aku sedang marah. Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk menonton tv pun ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap bayangan ku di cermin. Aku menggunakan _Ripped Jeans_ dan dipadukan dengan Blus berwarna biru tanpa lengan serta sweater biru-pemberian Chanyeol- yang diikat di pinggang. Lumayan. Tapi kemudian aku teringat penampilan Chanyeol. Rasanya tidak cukup kalau aku hanya mengandalkan _Inner Beauty_. Dengan malas aku menggunakan foundation dan bedak. Agar wajah ku terlihat cerah, aku membubuhkan sedikit _blush On_ dan sentuhan terakhir, aku mengoleskan Lipstik warna _soft nude_ di bibir ku. Tak lupa, aku menggunakan eyeliner kesayangan ku. Oke aku rasa cukup. Tunggu, aku pun mengikat rambut ku ala Ponytail. Sempurna!

Kemudian aku menyemprotkan parfume _Bvlgari Rose_ ke tubuhku.

Aku menatap bayanganku sekali lagi dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Aku melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena menonton Gag Show di tv. Saat aku menghampiri mereka, tiba-tiba tawa mereka hilang.

Mereka mengamati ku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku sambil memeriksa penampilan ku. Apa aku melupakan sesuatu? Seperti menutup resleting celanaku mungkin.

"kalian membohongi ku ya? Kata mu kau ingin menemani para ibu berbelanja. Beritahu aku Apa kalian akan berkencan?" Kata kyungsoo sambil menatap kami bergantian.

"Tidak!" Ujar ku dan chanyeol berbarengan.

"Oh, lihat kalian tambah kompak saja hahah" kyungsoo tertawa sambil memegangi perut nya.

Astaga, ada apa dengan bocah ini ?

Aku mendekati nya dan menjitak kepalanya pelan.

"Aish! Sakit, baekhyun!" Rengek kyungsoo.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?" Ujar ku sengit. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo," chanyeol berujar sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kalian tidak ingin sarapan dulu?" Tanya kyungsoo ketika melihat aku dan chanyeol hendak pergi.

"Tidak usah, kami akan berkencan di restoran jadi tak perlu makan dulu." Saut chanyeol kemudian tersenyum kearahku.

"Hey, kau ingin mati ?" Ujar ku sambil menatap Chanyeol sengit, tetapi yang di tatap malah tertawa bersama kyungsoo.

Sialan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengalami _Deja vu_. Kejadian seperti di Bucheon beberapa waktu lalu terulang lagi. Aku menemani Ibuku dan Nyonya park berbelanja. Tapi kali ini berbeda, kali ini mereka berbelanja untuk melengkapi rumah baru keluarga Park yang di Gwanghwamun. Mulai dari perlengkapan makan, taplak meja, gorden, bantal kursi, hingga perlengkapan kamar mandi.

Aku tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa peranku di dalam sekenario ini? Ibu-ibu itu sibuk sendiri dan tidak pernah meminta pendapatku sekali pun. Aku jadi curiga bahwa sebenarnya mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan keberadaanku. Kalau tiba-tiba aku diculik gerombolan penjahat, barangkali mereka baru menyadari nya setelah sampai dirumah.

Apa aku hanya dianggap sebagai figuran yang hanya lewat? Atau aku hanya pajangan untuk menemani Chanyeol supaya ia tidak dikira sopir mereka? Aku melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Dari sudut pandang mana pun, ia tak terlihat seperti sopir. Dengan kacamata hitam mahal miliknya yang bertengger di hidung nya yang mancung dia sangat tak pantas di bilang sopir.

Aku mengeluarkan iPod dan mulai mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaan ku. _Music can sooth even the savage beast_. Dan benar saja. Mood ku kembali normal. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kursi mobil. Untunglah kali ini Chanyeol tak perlu penunjuk jalan seperti saat di bucheon.

Aku tak memperhatikan kemana kami pergi, dan tiba-tiba mobil sudah memasuki area Dongdaemun. Oh, jadi kita berbelanja di sini. Astaga.

Begitu mobil terparkir dengan sempurna, dengan bersemangat para ibu keluar dari mobil. Aku pun ikut keluar dari mobil. Dongdaemun pagi ini agak ramai. Sudah jarang sekali aku berkunjung ke pasar ini. Terakhir bersama kyungsoo saat kuliah dulu.

"Oke, nanti kalau sudah selesai ibu akan menelpon mu" ujar nyonya park kepada Chanyeol.

Hah? Maksudnya?

"_Have fun, Byun_" kata ibuku sambil mencium pipiku sekilas lalu berjalan menghampiri nyonya Park. Keduanya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan ku yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Tunggu dulu! Mereka tidak mengajak ku? Mereka memaksa ku bangun dari tempat tidur kesayangan ku dan menyeret ku jauh-jauh hanya untuk meninggalkan ku? Ibuku bahkan tidak berfikir bahwa momen ini menjadi momen antara ibu dan anak? Kami kan tidak bertemu setiap hari.

Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu. Rasa kesal mulai berkumpul di kepala ku. Aku masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Aku akan tidur di dalam mobil sampai mereka kembali. Chanyeol mengitari bagian depan mobil dan membuka pintu di sebelah ku.

"Ayo turun," ajaknya.

Aku sengaja memejamkan mata, "Aku mau tidur,"

"Baekhyun, kau bisa mati kehabisan oksigen kalau kau tidur di mobil." Katanya lagi.

Aku membuka mata dan menoleh. Dan mendelik padanya. Enak saja dia bilang aku akan mati.

"Kalau begitu berikan kunci mobil mu, aku akan menghidupkan mobil mu supaya ac nya hidup dan aku tak akan mati kehabisan oksigen," kataku bersikeras.

Chanyeol tampak menghela napas, putus asa mungkin.

"Oke, ini kunci nya. Nanti jika ada orang tidak di kenal mengetuk jendela, jangan di buka." Aku memejamkan mata sambil menengadahkan tangan ku, meminta kunci mobil. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan kunci mobil ke telapak tangan ku.

"Hati-hati, disini Rawan khasus perampokan dan penculikan," ia berbisik di telinga ku. Mataku langsung terbuka. Chanyeol sedang memandangi ku dengan senyum liciknya. Sialan! Aku memaki dalam hati. Ia menutup pintu dan mulai melangkah. Aku cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuh dan menengok kesekelilingku. _Well_, memang ramai di pasar ini. Tapi mana mungkin di tempat ramai terjadi penculikan.

Sebaiknya aku tidur saja, Chanyeol hanya mencoba menakutiku. Aku menekan earphone di telingaku dan memejamkan mata kembali. Tapi seketika aku mengingat sesuatu. Tunggu dulu! Bukannya khasus penculikan seorang gadis seminggu yang lalu di koran juga disaat gadis itu sedang di pasar? _Wait_, bukannya pasar itu... Dongdaemun?

Sebentar-sebentar aku membuka mata dan menoleh ke jendela samping kiri dan kanan, lalu mengecek kaca spion dan membayangkan akan melihat seseorang yang menakutkan di sana. Sialan!

Dengan kesal aku membuka pintu dan mengunci nya lalu berjalan menjauhi mobil. Tapi tak jauh dari mobil, Chanyeol tengah duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum licik kearah ku. Berengsek!

Aku pun tetap berjalan menjauhinya. Tapi dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di sampingku. Aku mempercepat langkah ku, tapi tangan Chanyeol menahanku.

"Baekhyun, tunggu. Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusan mu!" Aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Dengar, Byun. We _can do this hard way or the easy way,_" ia memegangi kedua pundakku sekarang. Aku mendongak dan menatapnya galak. Orang-orang disekitar kami mulai memperhatikan. Aku kurang lebih bisa menerka apa yang mereka pikirkan, jadi aku menahan untuk tidak melawan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasakan tatapan ku tidak semarah tadi pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku.

"Kau tahu, ibumu, ibuku dan shopping-_it's a deadly combination_. Kita bisa menanggung penderitaan ini bersama atau sendiri-sendiri."

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar kata-katanya dan pura-pura menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyumku.

"Kita bisa tunggu mereka disini atau-," aku mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya. "Kau tau tempat-tempat asik di seoul? Kita tinggalkan saja mereka dan pergi ke sana."

Sekarang aku benar-benar terkekeh. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau gila? Bisa-bisa kita dipecat jadi anak nya," aku tertawa.

"Atau kita bisa pergi berdua," ujarnya. "Ke Hakodate?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Mm... Ada yang lebih jauh, huh?"

Ia tergelak. "Oke, bagaimana kalau Paris?"

Aku langsung tertegun. Teringat pembicaraanku dengan kyungsoo bertahun-tahun lalu ketika kami berlibur ke Jeju. Saat itu, kami sedang berjalan menyusuri pantai ketika kakiku tersandung bodol yang tertanam di pasir. Botol itu berwarna putih dan tidak terlalu istimewa, tapi aku berhenti. "_Siapa tahu ada jin di dalamnya, kyung_" aku berjongkok dan mulai menggali pasir nya. Kyungsoo tertawa dan ikut menggali supaya botol itu bisa keluar dari pasir.

"_Jika didalamnya ada jin __dan__dia meminta satu permintaan darimu, kau ingin __berlibur__ke mana ?_" Tanya ku.

"_Aku ingin berlibur ke brazil,_" jawab Kyungsoo berbunga-bunga, pasti ia sedang membayangkan pria-pria latino yang hot itu. "_Kau?_"

"_Paris,_" sahutku mantap.

Sekarang '_jin_' itu berdiri dihadapan ku, terlambat 3 tahun. Ia juga mendobrak gambaran tipikal jin yang selama ini berperut buncit, berkepala botak dengan kumis jelek itu. Dan tentu saja, aku lebih suka versi jin berperut rata dan berambut tebal seperti ini. Aku tersenyum geli. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Eh, aku ingin ke Coex Mall saja," ujarku cepat-cepat.

"Mm... Oke, aku dengar tempat itu memang asik. Ayo," ia meraih tanganku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di coex mall aku langsung menuju sebuah toko buku dan membeli beberapa novel terjemahan. Dengan menenteng buku baru ku, aku menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang membolak-balik buku Digital Photography.

"Sudah?" Ia meletakkan majalah itu. Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanyanya saat kami melangkah keluar.

"Kita ke _starbucks_ saja, aku ingin minum _Caramel Macchiato_." Ujar ku, tiba-tiba aku ingin minum coffee itu.

"_Just show me the way,_"

Kami pun berjalan menuju starbucks begitu kami sampai di sana, aku langsung menuju tempat duduk yang kosong di dekat jendela dan Chanyeol pun memesan coffee yang aku ingin kan tadi, dia pun memesan Coffee yang sama dengan ku. Begitu Coffee yang kami pesan telah sampai kami pun menikmati coffee kami masing-masing. Tak ada pembicaraan dan aneh nya aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan kebisuan ini.

Chanyeol tengah asik memainkan ponsel nya mengetik-ngetik beberapa pesan di dalamnya. Aku pun mengeluarkan Novel yang aku beli tadi dan membacanya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan aku otomatis mendongak. Entah dari mana tiba-tiba seorang gadis berbaju pink sudah berdiri di samping kami. Mereka saling bertatapan dan memberi salam.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya si gadis berbaju pink itu. Ia melemparkan pandangannya sekilas kearah ku.

"Jalan-jalan saja. Oh iya, ini Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menunjuk kearah ku. "Baekhyun, ini Wendy son."

Aku menunduk memberi salam dan melemparkan senyum kepadanya, tapi Wendy hanya memberikan ku senyum sekilas dan kembali menatap chanyeol. Aku yakin di dalam kepalanya ia sudah memberikan penilaian padaku dan berani taruhan nilaiku pasti tidak memuaskan.

Wendy menyentuh tangan Chanyeol dengan gerakan kasual dan berkata dengan manja, "kapan-kapan kita jalan bersama ya."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "_sure_, kenapa tidak?"

Wendy tersenyum lebar, kemudian dengan bersemangat ia menjelaskan sebuah club malam yang bernama _Nightmare_ yang sering ia datangi bersama teman-temannya. Dia mengajak Chanyeol untuk pergi bersama dengannya, sudah lama Chanyeol tidak kesana katanya.

Blah... Blah... Blah...

Mereka terus berbicara. Aku meneguk Caramel Macchiato dengan pelan karena masih panas. Kemudian melanjutkan membaca Novelku yang lebih menarik dari pada pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wendy telah pergi meninggalkan aku dan Chanyeol. Katanya dia ada janji dengan temannya untuk makan bersama di rumahnya, jadi dia harus pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu," ujar ku kepada Chanyeol. Dia hanya mengangguk dan kembali fokus ke ponselnya. Aku pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Begitu aku kembali menuju mejaku, aku terkejut melihat kyungsoo sedang duduk di depan chanyeol bersama Jongin. Aku mengucek mata ku. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo bisa menemukan ku disini? Aku kan tidak dilengkapi GPS. Bukannya kyungsoo hari ini berkata ingin mengunjungi ibunya bersama Jongin ? Firasat ku tak enak.

Aku menghampiri mereka. Kyungsoo memandang ku dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian memandang ku dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Katanya kalian menemani para ibu berbelanja, sudah ku tebak pasti kalian berbohong pada ku. Kalian berkencan kan ?" Kata kyungsoo menatap ku.

"Kencan dari mana, huh?" Aku menjitak kepala kyungsoo pelan. Dan yang di jitak hanya meringis. "Bukannya kalian akan berkunjung ke rumah ibunya kyungsoo?" Tanya ku pada Jongin.

"Ibunya hari ini sedang keluar kota, jadi kami membatalkan rencana. Dan kyungsoo memaksaku ke mall ini dan ketika melewati Starbucks ia menjerit dan menghampiri kekasih mu ini" jawab Jongin santai dan diakhiri dengan kekehan kyungsoo.

Siapa yang dia sebut kekasih?

"Kau ingin mati, huh?" Ujar ku sambil melototi Jongin.

Aku pun mendudukkan diriku di kursi samping Chanyeol sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk di depan ku.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih memilih-milih makanan, Aku dan Chanyeol mengobrol dengan Jongin. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

Jongin bekerja di salah satu organisasi Internasional di bawah PBB dan pekerjaannya itu sering membuatnya bepergian ke luar Negri. Ia baru kembali setelah bertugas beberapa minggu di Manila. Sejauh ini, Kyungsoo tidak masalah dengan ritme kerja Jongin yang sering membuatnya absen dari seoul itu. Kyungsoo sendiri juga sibuk dan tidak jarang ia harus pulang malam, apalagi kalau _deadline_ tengah mengejar nya dan narasumber nya seorang artis yang super sibuk sehingga harus dikejar-kejar untuk mewawancarai, terkadang _weekend_ pun ia masih juga bekerja.

"Sesudah ini kita nonton bioskop, ada yang setuju?" Ajak kyungsoo kemudian menyeruput Vanilla Latte nya

Kaum pria hanya mengangguk sedangkan aku berdecak kesal, "tidak, terimakasih"

Kyungsoo menatapku seolah-olah itu sebuah kejahatan. "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Melamun di cafe ini?" Tanya nya sambil mendelik.

Aku mengangkat Novel ku.

"Astaga, kau jauh-jauh ke Coex hanya untuk membaca novel? Ayolah, byun. Kau bisa membacanya nanti" rengek kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun tidak suka tempat gelap, itulah kenapa dia tidak ingin ke bioskop" celetuk Chanyeol. "Nyctophobia," tambahnya sedikit berbisik.

Aku menatap Chanyeol tajam. Awas kalau dia sampai mengungkap-ungkap kejadian Casper itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Takut gelap?" Tanya kyungsoo heran. Dia melihat kearahku dengan tampang menyelidik. Aku rasa ini bukan saat nya untuk berbantahan dengannya. Itu cuma akan membuat nya tambah penasaran. Dan aku tidak sudi di permalukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Oke, aku ikut, puas?" Ujarku dengan senyum dibuat-buat.

"Emang benar kau takut gelap, byun? Kenapa aku tak pernah tau?" Tanya kyungsoo. Ia memandang ku dan Chanyeol bergantian.

_Dasar Jurnalis_, gerutuku. Belum puas kalau belum menggali informasi sedalam-dalamnya. "Kau seperti tidak tau Chanyeol saja, jangan percaya perkataannya ," sahutku, berusaha terdengar tak acuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara wanita di pengeras suara mengatakan bahwa pintu teater sudah dibuka dan kami di persilahkan menuju ruangan teater. Chanyeol dan Jongin menyudahi permainan mereka dan berjalan menghampiri aku dan kyungsoo.

"Eh, Chanyeol terlihat segar dan berkarisma seperti itu kalau dilihat dari jauh." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga melihat karisma itu ya?" Seru ku tertahan. "Dia juga tampak segar walaupun sore jam pulang kantor. Aku curiga kalau dia meminum ramuan atau semacamnya."

"Apa mungkin dia minum suplemen, kalau begitu Jongin juga harus minum suplemen itu,"

"Sepertinya," ujarku singkat.

"Aku rasa memang wajahnya berkarisma seperti itu dari lahir. _He's just damn lucky_" katanya kemudian dia memutar kepalanya kearah ku. "Kau tidak menyukai nya?"

"Tidak" aku menggeleng cepat.

"Kenapa?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan mengamatiku. Terus terang aku tak suka kalau kyungsoo memandangiku seperti itu, pasti otak nya sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang gila. Chanyeol dan Jongin sampai di depan kami. Jongin tersenyum penuh isyarat dan merangkul pundak kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tiket dari dalam kantong celanya dan merobek dua tiket kemudian memberikannya padaku, "ini," ujarnya. Kemudian ia merangkul pinggang Jongin.

"Good Luck," Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan menatap ku dengan senyum jail. Kyungsoo dan jongin pun meninggalkan ku sendirian bersama pria tiang dengan telinga caplang ini.

Sialan! Sudah kuduga.

Firasat ku saat di cafe dan saat kyungsoo memandangku tadi memang benar. Kyungsoo dan kekasih nya itu memang merencanakan sesuatu.

Aku menatap tiket di tanganku lalu mengangkat kepala. Chanyeol sedang memandangku, perlahan senyumnya mengembang. "Ayo," katanya seraya meraih tanganku dan menariku kearah pintu masuk.

Aku menurut saja seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya. Juga ketika ia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku dan menarikku lebih mendekat. Tiba-tiba aku jadi sangat sadar dengan keberadaan tubuhnya yang begitu dekat, kehangatan yang memancar dari kulitnya, aroma parfumenya dan tangannya yang menempel di pundakku. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, sekarang aku jadi ingin merangkul pinggangnya. Aku tersipu. Aku merasa tak setia dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai nonton, tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering menandakan kalau telpon masuk. Dan itu dari ibunya. Ibunya mengatakan kalau mereka sudah selesai berbelanja sehingga meminta nya untuk segera menjemput. Mereka menunggu kami di sebuah Resto.

Begitu kami sampai di Resto itu, aku melihat para ibu tengah meminum sebuah minuman berwarna merah di dalam gelas panjang mereka. Aku melihat kantong-kantong belanjaan yang bertumpukan di lantai di sekitar mereka dengan takjub.

"Halo, _sweetheart_," sapa ibuku. Ia mengusap rambutku begitu aku duduk di depannya.

"Kalian tidak bertengkar kan?" Tanya nyonya Park kemudian tersenyum.

Aku melirik Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah ku, "Tidak, bu" jawabnya. Nyonya Park tersenyum lebar kearah ibuku lalu menengadahkan tangannya. Dengan menggerutu ibuku membuka tasnya dan mengambil dua lembar 10.000 won. Ia meletakkan uang itu di tangan Nyonya park dan Nyonya Park pun tertawa. Aku menyaksikan kajadian itu dengan mulut tenganga.

Mereka bertaruh untuk itu? Aku melirik ke Chanyeol dan mendapati ia juga sedang memandang ibunya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya ibuku setelah menyimpan tas nya kembali. Aku tidak segera menjawab, masih berusaha memahami kejadian barusan. Ibuku menyerahkan buku menu padaku kemudian mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguknya dengan santai.

Aku memesan Chicken BBQ dan segelas Lemon Squash. Saat makananku datang aku memandangnya penuh antisipasi. Potongan ayam itu terlihat empuk dan enak.

"Apa itu? Sepertinya enak," seru Nyonya Park membuatku mengangkat wajah. Ia tengah menatap piring Chanyeol dan otomatis aku melirik ke piringnya juga. Aku tak tahu apa itu, tapi memang terlihat enak sekali. Lelehan keju di atasnya menebar aroma yang membangkitkan selera.

"Ibu ingin mencobanya?" Tawar Chanyeol pada ibunya. Nyonya Park menjulurkan garpu dan menusuk sesuatu di balik lapisan keju tadi kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"Hmm... Enak," komentarnya. Ia menyenggol lengan ibuku, "ini enak, cobalah,"

Chanyeol mengangkat piringnya dan mengangsurkannya kearah ibuku yang dengan antusias menyendok sepotong apa pun itu dan mengunyah menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "Hn. Enak"

Chanyeol menggeser piringnya kearahku, "mau?" Katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, senyumnya _playful_.

Terus terang aku tergoda, tapi melihat senyumnya itu aku jadi tak berminat. "Tidak, trimakasih" aku memandang piringku yang sekarang kurang menarik. Tanpa semangat aku memotong ayam itu dan mencicipinya. Enak, tapi aku penasaran dengan yang ada di piring Chanyeol. Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan sepertinya ia memang sudah menungguku untuk melakukannya. Ia mengangkat tinggi garpunya dan dengan sengaja memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut sedemikian rupa lalu dengan demonstratif menjilat bibirnya. Matanya bersinar jail. Dasar tukang pamer ! Aku mengangkat kaki ku dan menginjak kaki nya.

"Aw!" Ia berseru, aku berpura-pura tak peduli.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol memandangku dan aku membalas tatapannya dengan sikap menantang. "Diinjak Baekhyun," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Baekhyun!" Seru ibuku.

"Tidak sengaja,"

"Kenapa bertengkar nya tidak dari tadi? Ibukan bisa menang taruhan," gerutu ibuku. "Ayo minta maaf," perintahnya seperti memerintah anak 3 tahun. Aku bengong. "Byun Baekhyun?" Ulangnya.

"_Sorry,_" kataku tanpa merasa bersalah. Ia menatapku sejenak kemudian tergelak.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami pulang kerumah Keluarga Park dengan mobil penuh sesak oleh belanjaan. Ayahku sedang minum kopi bersama Tuan Park di teras belakang. Setelah mengeluarkan belanjaan, ibuku dan Nyonya Park bergabung dengan mereka. Aku pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV. Chanyeol menghilang entah kemana.

Di tv tengah memutar film _The Brave One_. Aku sudah pernah menontonya, tapi film itu menarik, jadi aku melipat kaki ku diatas sofa, siap mengikuti aksi Jodie Foster membalas dendam. Cerita sudah sampai dimana saat tokoh polisi mulai curiga pada Jodie sebagai pelaku penembakan ketika Chanyeol duduk di sampingku. Ia seperti nya baru selesai mandi, samar-samar aku dapat mencium wangi sabunnya.

"Film apa?" Tanyanya. Aku sengaja tidak menjawab.

Aku merasakan gerakan di sebelahku dan tiba-tiba gambar Jodie Foster hilang dilayar, digantikan oleh gambar mobil-mobil yang sedang melaju kencang kemudian gambar ubur-ubur di laut lepas. Aku menoleh, Chanyeol sedang memencet-mencet remote tv. Secepat kilat aku mengulurkan Tangan untuk merebutnya kembali, tapi ia berhasil mengelak. Tangan ku tak menangkap remote nya.

"Kembalikan, Park Chanyeol!" Aku berusaha sekali lagi. Lagi-lagi ia berhasil menyelamatkan Remote itu dari jangkauan ku. Ia pun tertawa kemudian berdiri.

"Ambil ini, Byun Baekhyun" ejek nya dengan mengangkat remote dengan tangan nya yang keatas.

Sialan! Dia memanfaat kan ketinggian nya yang menjulang itu.

Dengan kesal aku berdiri dan berancang-ancang ingin melompat mengambil remot itu. Saat aku melompat, ia menggeser tubuh nya. Aku kembali mendekatinya dan siap melompat saat tiba-tiba aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Aku yang masih penasaran masih mencoba untuk mengambil remote dari tangannya. Gagal lagi. Tawanya semakin keras terdengar. Aku mengerang frustasi.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kami menoleh bersama kearah datangnya suara. Ibuku dan Nyonya Park memandang kami dengan alis bertautan. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku berada diatas tubuh chanyeol dengan satu tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangku.

Aku melepaslkan tangannya dan menegakkan tubuhku. "Chanyeol yang memulai duluan, bu" seruku sambil menudingnya kekanakan. Chanyeol hanya meringis.

"Sudah, sudah." Kata ibuku dengan nada tinggi. Mungkin masih belum rela kalah taruhan tadi.

"Kalau dulu kami tak pindah, bagaimana ya?" Kata Nyonya park pelan. Ia menoleh kepada ibuku. "Apa kita sudah-"

"Bu!" potong Chanyeol. Rahangnya mengeras.

Nyonya park tersadar, "Oh!" serunya kemudian menutup bibirnya rapat. Wajah nyonya park merona kemudian dia menatap ibuku sekilas lalu cepat-cepat tersenyum. Aku kebingungan melihat kejadian itu.

"Ayo bantu ibu, ibu dan ayah akan pulang sore ini," kata ibuku. Mereka berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

Aku menarik Tangan Chanyeol dan menghentikannya, "ibumu ingin mengatakan apa tadi?"

Ia menatapku sejenak, lalu melirik tanganku yang masih memegangi lengannya. Aku buru-buru melepaskannya. "Bukan apa-apa." Ujarnya kemudian.

Aku tidak percaya. Mereka semua bertingkah sangat aneh. "Chanyeol?" Tapi dia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berbicara." Kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan ku, aku berhak tahu."

Ia tersenyum samar lalu membungkuk dan mendekatkan mulutnya di telingaku. "Ada hubungannya dengan ku juga, jadi aku berhak untuk tidak memberitahukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

.

.

.

hai hai!

bagaimana chapter kali ini? memuaskan kah ?

hahaha maaf ya aku ngelanjutin nya agak lama, soalnya lagi UN kemaren, tapi sekarang udah enggak.

btw, itu yang mau diomongin sama Nyonya Park apa ya? kok Chanyeol malah takut pas nyonya park mau ngomong sesuatu itu?

hahah

kalo penasaran, ayo... banyak-banyak **review** biar aku juga semangat ngelanjutin hehe

btw yang minta hunhan momen, sorry ya guys cerita ini kan dari sudut pandang nya baekhyun jadi kalo hunhan momen tergantung baekhyun ngeliat apa enggak nya #lah?

hahah

nanti aku usaha in deh bikin HunHan momen nya, maka nya banyak REVIEW biar aku semangat nge post nya juga

yaudah cuma ini yang mau aku ucapkan (?) btw makasih yang udah review di chapter 2

sekian dari saya, Sampai jumpa di Chap berikutnya~~

Btw, Jangan lupa nonton Call Me baby di Official Youtube acc nya SMTOWN biar viewers nya bertambah, kita tunjukkan kekuatan EXO-L kepada dunia (#apasih ini) hahah


	4. Let's Go!

**_EVERLASTING_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_PARK CHANYEOL_**

**_BYUN BAEKHYUN_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_DONT LIKE, DONT READ_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_#sebelumnya~_**

**_"Kalau dulu kami tak pindah ke dubai, bagaimana ya?" Kata Nyonya park pelan. Ia menoleh kepada ibuku. "Apa kita sudah-"_**

**_"Bu," potong Chanyeol. Rahangnya mengeras._**

**_Nyonya park tersadar, "oh!" serunya. Wajah nyonya park merona kemudian dia menatap ibuku sekilas lalu cepat-cepat tersenyum. Aku kebingungan melihat kejadian itu._**

**_"Ayo bantu ibu, ibu dan ayah mau pulang," kata ibuku. Mereka berbalik dan mulai berjalan._**

**_Aku menarik Tangan Chanyeol dan menghentikannya, "ibumu ingin mengatakan apa tadi?"_**

**_Ia menatapku sejenak, lalu melirik tanganku yang masih memegangi lengannya. Aku buru-buru melepaskannya. "Bukan apa-apa." Ujarnya kemudian._**

**_Aku tidak percaya. Mereka semua bertingkah sangat aneh. "Chanyeol?" Tapi dia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berbicara." Kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan ku, aku berhak tahu."_**

**_Ia tersenyum samar lalu membungkuk dan mendekatkan mulutnya di telingaku. "Ada hubungannya dengan ku juga, jadi aku berhak untuk tidak memberitahukannya."_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

.

Persiapan Penyelenggaraan Away Day membuat departemen kami sibuk. Banyak hal-hal yang harus di kerjakan. Tahun ini away day di adakan di Star Hill Resort, daerah gyeonggi-do. Sekitar 32 km dari seoul.

Kamis, pukul sembilan pagi, rombongan kami berangkat dengan bus yang telah di sediakan oleh departemen kami. Udara pegunungan yang sejuk dan suguhan jus jeruk dingin menyambut kedatangan kami.

Tempat peristirahatan ini terdiri dari sejumlah cottage yang terpisah seperti sekelompok rumah-rumah kecil dalam satu cluster. Pemandangan lapangan golf yang terhampar luas dan hijau dikelilingi bukit kecil dan pepohonan dapat di nikmati dari deretan cottage di sebelah selatan. Setiap cottage terdiri dari dua kamar dengan satu ruang santai. Aku, Yixing, Kei, dan Bora beruntung menempati salah satu cottage di sebelah selatan itu.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang, kami semua berkumpul di aula. Di aula sudah di sajikan beberapa macam menu makan siang. Kami di perkenankan untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu.

Setelah makan siang, kami boleh melakukan kegiatan sendiri-sendiri sampai waktu makan malam. Banyak yang mengisinya dengan acara jalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan di sekitar resort sambil foto-foto, ada yang hanya duduk-duduk sambil bernyanyi diiringi petikan gitar, ada juga yang memilih bermain tenis atau mungkin juga ada yang diam-diam berkencan.

Fasilitas resort ini cukup lengkap. Selain lapangan golf, ada lapangan tenis dan kolam renang. Kolam seluas 10x5 meter itu, sore ini menjadi milik kami berempat. Usai berenang, kami duduk di samping kolam sambil menikmati kentang goreng dari Yixing.

"Sejak kapan kau memasak ini ?" Tanya kei sambil menyomot kentang goreng dan mencolek nya ke saus tomat.

"Sejak kalian berenang dan aku kembali ke kamar dan mengambil ini." Ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Ku kira kau memasaknya tadi" Yixing terkekeh mendengar gumaman ku.

"Kau kira disini ada dapur untuk memasak?" Katanya sambil memakan kentang goreng.

"By the way, bagaimana bisa kau mengundang E&amp;EC untuk meliput event kita waktu itu? Kau tau, itu luar biasa. Ketika event yang kau buat di liput oleh tv nasional." Tanya Kei menggebu-gebu.

"Haha, produser E&amp;EC adalah teman nya sahabatku. Kebetulan kami waktu itu bertemu. Dan ya seperti itu" jawabku sambil memakan kentang.

"Tapi kenapa malah Luhan yang di wawancarai? Seharusnya kau yang di wawancara." Bora yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut berbicara.

Sebelum aku menjawab, Yixing terlebih dulu menjawab, "Luhan memang begitu. Selalu ingin menang, dan tidak peduli dengan cara yang dia pakai untuk itu."

"Sepertinya dia tidak suka kalau lihat orang lain senang" Kei tampak mulai emosi. "Mungkin dia sakit jiwa" celetuk nya lagi.

Kami pun tertawa mendengar perkataan sepontan kei. Tapi kemudian bora terdiam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ku.

"Yang aku dengar keluarga nya berantakan," kata bora pelan. Kami sentak terkejut. Dan menatap Bora dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Bora terdiam sejenak. Biasanya ia memang tidak banyak berbicara. Bora berkerja di bagian finance, jadi sehari-hari lebih banyak mengutak-atik angka dan memelototi worksheet dari pada berbicara.

"Waktu high school dulu, ayah nya berselingkuh dengan anak kuliahan yang hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Luhan. Keluarga nya berantakan. Ayahnya lupa diri, sibuk mengurus pacar gelap nya itu dan tidak peduli dengan keluarganya. Luhan marah. Dia datang kerumah pacar ayah nya dan mengamuk di sana."

"Lalu?" Tanya yixing.

"Ayahnya malah kabur dengan pacarnya itu, dan tidak jelas keberadaannya. Luhan stress berat selama beberapa bulan." Sambung Bora.

"Nah, sudah ku bilang dia gila" celetuk Kei lagi.

"Tapi kenapa harus melampiaskan dendam nya kepada kita. Kita kan tak ada sangkut paut nya dengan masalah nya" protes Yixing. Aku mengangguk.

"Sepertinya sampai sekarang dia masih belum bisa terima," kata Bora kemudian.

Kami terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Meskipun selama ini Luhan memang menyebalkan dan tidak bisa dibenarkan, tapi setidaknya sekarang aku bisa memahami mengapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Aku jadi teringat sebuah pernyataan yang mengatakan. 'Family is the source of your greatest joy, but also of your deepest pain' . Sekarang terbukti kebenarannya. Keluarga adalah akar dari segalanya. Bahkan menurut teori ibuku, Hitler menjadi kejam seperti itu karena ibunya dulu tidak cukup lama menyusuinya.

Bisa dibilang, sekarang aku punya sudut pandang yang berbeda terhadap Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara permainan dilakukan setelah makan malam. Seperti sengaja ingin membuatku kesal, Luhan terus 'menempel' ke Sehun. Oke, barangkali ia hanya kehilangan figur ayah, aku mencoba menghibur diri. Tapi Sehun kan sama sekali tidak cocok untuk dibayangkan sebagai sosok ayah. Tidak untu perempuan dengan umur 25 tahun seperti Luhan. Apa Luhan masih berharap ayahnya kembali? Tiba-tiba aku tersadar betapa beruntungnya aku. Selama ini, hidupku selalu terlindungi. Keluarga ku utuh, meskipun ayahku belum masuk ke dalam daftar 150 orang terkaya di Korea selatan, aku tidak pernah kelaparan. Ayahku bertanggung jawab dan ia ayah yang terbaik.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ayahku berkencan dengan gadis muda yang seumuran denganku. Sebenernya apa yang mereka cari-para lelaki itu? Apakah sekedar wajah yang cantik dan muda? Padahal menurut statistik, pada akhirnya banyak laki-laki yang kehilangan segalanya karena selingkuh. Kehilangan keluarga, reputasi, karier, uang dan status. Lihat saja, Bill Clinton atau Tiger Wood. Dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi kenyataan itu tidak membuat orang jera.

Apa ayah ku juga rentan? Aku bergidik. Tapi kedua orangtuaku kelihatan rukun-rukun saja. Tentu saja mereka bertengkar, tapi bukan jenis pertengkaran yang disertai piring-piring berterbangan atau ancaman perceraian. Dan selama ini ibuku tidak pernah mengeluh. Tapi bukankah ada seorang wanita yang memilih bertahan dalam pernikahan yang tidak bahagia karena ia tak ingin mengorbankan anak-anak nya? Apa ayah dan ibu hanya berpura-pura bahagia didepan ku dan Kris? Secara refleks aku mengeluarkan ponsel dan men-dial nomor ayahku.

"_Halo sayang, bagaimana acaranya?_" Sapa ayahku riang.

Aku beringsut ke sudut mencari privasi. "Seru. Ayah sedang apa?"

"_Nonton Tv_"

Aku tak mendengar suara apa-apa di sebrang sana. "Dimana? Dengan siapa?"

"_Di rumah, sendiri_"

"Ibu dimana?"

"_Lagi browsing internet_"

Aku terdiam. Apakah ibuku sedang asik chatting dengan pemuda berumur 17 tahun di California sana? Perempuan juga rentan terhadap perselingkuhan, bukan? Apalagi sekarang banyak situs-situs pertemanan yang memberi peluang untuk itu. Apalagi ibuku senang bergaya ala remaja. Dengan wajah cantiknya, tubuh langsing, dan potongan rambut model pixie, ia masih sering disangka berumur tiga puluhan. Nah, kenapa orang tuaku tidak melakukan kegiatan bersama seperti layaknya pasangan bahagia?

"Ayah sedang bertengkar dengan ibu? Kenapa asik sendiri-sendiri?" Tanyaku cemas.

Ayahku tertawa disebrang sana sebelum menjawab, "_ya tidaklah, ibumu lagi mencari info. Rencananya ayah dan ibu akan berlibur ke bali._"

"Ooh," aku tidak menyembunyikan kelegaanku. "Aku di ajak?"

"_Tidak, ini khusus untuk ayah dan ibu saja_"

"Hahah, honeymoon ya?" Ledek ku. "Pulang dari sana nanti aku pasti punya adik"

Ayah ku tertawa, "_sepertinya ayah lebih cocok kalau punya cucu,_" sahutnya. "_Mana pacar mu? Kenapa belum dikenalkan dengan ayah? Sudah ada yang baru? Apa perlu ayah yang mencarikan? Hm.. Kau masih suka laki-laki kan?_" Tawanya semakin keras.

Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. "Wah, Game-nya sudah dimulai. Sudah dulu ya. Salam buat ibu, bye ayah"

"_Oke, hati-hati ya._"

Aku memasukkan ponsel ke kantongku dan kembali ke tengah permainan. Saat itu sedang berlangsung lomba menari di atas koran yang dilipat-lipat sampai kecil. Entah bagaimana Luhan bisa berpasangan dengan Sehun. Tentu saja ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Lihat saja cara ia memegang lengan Sehun. Begitu posesif. Menyebalkan. Dan sekarang ia sengaja memeluknya dan menekan kan dadanya.

Dan Sehun hanya tertawa. Dasar laki-laki!

Aku mendengus sebal. Iya, aku tahu. Luhan punya masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Tapi, aku kan juga manusia. Seharusnya ia bersaing secara wajar. Jangan menggunakan fisik seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menang dengan dada nya yang lebih montok itu.

Keseluruhan acara selesi jam sepuluh malam. Sampai di cottage, kami menonton tv dulu sambil mengobrol dan main kartu. Chen, Donghae, Jonghyun ikut bergabung. Hampir pukul satu dini hari ketika mereka kembali ke cottage masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku meletakkan ransel di dekat kakiku. Bus yang akan membawa kami kembali ke seoul sudah siap. "Baekhyun, nanti kau turun dimana?" Tanya chen.

"Di kantor saja, nanti aku naik busway lagi."

"Dari pada kau naik busway lagi setelah sampai kantor, lebih baik kau ikut Sehun." Tiba-tiba Yixing menyela. Aku kaget dan sebelum aku sempat menyahut, ia berkata lagi."Nanti aku yang bilang ke Sehun" dan tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, Yixing sudah berjalan menjauh. Dengan ngeri aku melihatnya mendekati Sehun. Kedua nya berbicara. Kemudian Yixing menoleh kearah ku dan melambai, Sehun ikut menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum.

Yixing menghampiriku dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Dia mau mengantarmu." Katanya riang. Tubuhku langsung panas dingin. Berduaan dengan Sehun? Di dalam mobil yang jaraknya hanya 30 cm? Apa aku sudah siap untuk ini?

"Tapi-"

"Hey, ayolah ini cuma Sehun. Sana, kau ditunggu olehnya" potongnya.

Aku tidak mungkin menolak, karena : (a) tidak enak dengan Yixing yang sudah baik hati membantuku mendapat tumpangan, dan (b) aku tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Sehun.

Dengan enggan aku meraih Ranselku. "Thanks" ujarku pelan.

"See you monday"

Aku sempat melihat chen mengedipkan mata ke arahku. Aargh. Aku melangkah perlahan kearah Sehun. Semakin dekat langkah ku semakin berat. Sehun berdiri di samping Hyundai Equus hitam miliknya. Ia tersenyum dan aku rasa ingin pingsan.

Seperti robot, aku hendak duduk di kursi belakang ketika Sehun berbicara, "duduk di depan bersama ku lebih baik, Byun"

Dengan menahan rasa malu , aku pun pindah duduk di depan bersama Sehun.

"Sudah siapa?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Lupa bagaimana cara berbicara.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban pendek-pendek. Lupa bagaimana membuat kalimat dengan subjek dan predikat yang lengkap. Aku begitu tegang, telapak tanganku berkeringat.

Ketika Sehun berhenti di Lobi apartemen ku, aku tak bergerak dari tempatku.

"Benar yang ini apartemen mu?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, eh, iya benar," sahutku gugup. Aku membuka pintu mobil lalu tergesa-gesa turun. Kemudian aku menutup pintunya dengan pelan. Sehun menurunkan kaca jendela dan tersenyum. Sepertinya ia menunggu sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ia menautkan alisnya dan aku tersadar.

"Eh, iya, terimakasih, pak." Kataku gugup. Tentu saja. Wajahku merona, bodoh sekali.

"Kalau sedang berdua, tak usah memanggil ku pak, cukup Sehun saja." Katanya dan sukses membuatku kaget. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "have a nice weekend, Baekhyun" ia melambaikan tangan dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Aku masih terpaku sampai mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Sialan! Bagaimana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan kesampatan ini? Seharusnya aku bisa membuatnya terkesan dengan perbincangan yang menarik atau dengan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang cerdas. Tapi tidak. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seperti orang idiot. Kalau nanti Luhan berhasil mendapatkan Sehun, itu karena kebodohan ku sendiri.

Dengan lunglai, aku langsung masuk kedalam gedung apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai dikamar aku langsung menghempaskan tasku lalu dengan terburu-buru mengambil catatan rahasiaku. Tanpa ganti baju kantor, aku memasukkan sebuah entry baru dengan hati-hati.

'Dia suka Michael Buble'

Waktu Sehun memberi ku tumpangan sabtu lalu, ia menyetelnya di mobil. Awalnya aku tidak mengenali jenis musik dan suara baritone itu sampai aku melirik kotak CD yang tergeletak di situ.

Aku tersenyum puas. Kututup buku itu lalu kuselipkan di bawah bantal. Kemudian dengan tidak sabar aku meraih tas dan mengeluarkan CD Michael Buble-Crazy Love- yang ku beli pulang kantor tadi dan memasangnya di player. Track pertama 'Cry Me A River' mulai mengalun. Hm... Tidak sampai setengah lagu, aku beralih ke lagu ke dua 'All Of Me'. Mmm... Tidak sampai 15 menit, aku sudah sampai di Track terakhir. Apanya yang salah? Waktu di mobilnya kemarin aku bisa menikmatinya.

Oke, mungkin aku harus mendengarkannya dengan rileks. Aku kembali memutar track pertama lagi dan berbaring di tempat tidur sambil memejamkan mata. Tapi tak lama tanganku sudah terulur meraih remote. Sampai track kelima, aku menyerah. Sebaiknya tidak usah dipaksakan. Mungkin aku terbiasa dengan jenis musik energik yang memadukan rock progresif dan musik klasik sehingga aku tidak, eh, belum bisa menikmati jenis musik swing seperti ini. It's an acquired taste, seperti bir atau kopi. Pertama kali mencicipinya memang terasa pahit, tapi lama-lama bisa kecanduan.

Aku memasukkan CD itu kembali ke kotaknya. Mungkin kalau sambil menghayal Sehun, aku akan bisa menikmatinya. Suara ketukan mengalihkan perhatianku. Kepala Kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa kau pulang telat, hm?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di tepi kasur ku.

"Tadi berhenti di mal beli CD dulu," aku mengangkat CD di tanganku.

Kyungsoo mengambilnya. Setelah membaca judul dan penyanyinya, alisnya langsung bertaut, ia memandangku dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. "Sejak kapan kau suka musik genre seperti ini?"

"Ingin tahu saja," sahutku tanpa menatap matanya.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan CD itu kepadaku. "Aku lapar, ayo makan sekarang. Aku mamasakkan makanan kesukaan mu." Katanya.

"Aku mandi dulu," aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku mengganti baju dan menyisir rambutku kemudian keluar. Begitu masuk ke kamar, jantungku seperti ingin lepas dari tempatnya.

Kyungsoo sedang membaca- BUKU RAHASIA KU!

Secara refleks, aku berlari dan merebut buku itu dari tangannya. Aku menatapnya nanar, jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Kau dapat buku ini dari mana?" Tanya ku, napasku menderu tak beraturan.

"Ada dibawah bantal," katanya bingung melihat kepanikanku.

Aku baru ingat, tadi aku memang menyelipkan buku ini di situ. Aku lupa menyimpannya karena terburu-buru ingin mendengarkan michael Buble. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa seceroboh ini?

"Itu buku apa?" Tanyannya.

Aku tak menjawab. Cepat-cepat aku amankan buku itu ke dalam laci dan menguncinya. "Ayo makan," kataku.

Kyungsoo langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan kami berjalan menuju meja makan.

Begitu kami duduk, kyungsoo bertanya. "Itu tadi buku apa?"

Aku mengerang dalam hati, "buku catatan," jawabku pelan.

"Catatan apa?"

Aku berfikir keras-bagaimana cara berkelit dari pertanyaan itu? Sementara kyungsoo menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa berkata, "ya catatan biasa, seperti yang kau buat saat wawancara. Aku hanya mencoba untuk mengumpulkan data, siapa tau nanti aku bisa menulis biografi."

Kyungsoo memandangku seolah-olah aku baru saja mengatakan ingin merampok bank. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Byun Baekhyun" tuduhnya. Aku mati kutu. Aku tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan melepasku begitu saja. Ketika aku tak kunjung menjawab, ia melanjutkan,"kau tak mau bercerita dengan ku lagi? Sudah tak percaya dengan ku lagi?"

Kalau ia sudah melakukan serangan psikologis seperti ini, aku tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Bukan begitu, kyung. Aku hanya... Malu" kataku sambil memindahkan daging panggang kedalam mangkok nasi ku.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya sedang asik memakan nasi dan daging nya tiba-tiba berhenti mengunyah dan menaruh sumpitnya. "Sejak kapan ada kata malu di kamus hidup mu, hm?" Katanya. "Itu data tentang siapa?" Tanya nya.

Aku mendesah sambil memandangi daging panggang yang berada di mangkuk nasi ku. Sebenar nya daging sapi panggang ini makanan kesukaan ku, tapi kenapa sekarang aku kurang selera hanya untuk mengunyah nya.

"Sehun," akhirnya aku mengaku.

"Sehun? Bos mu? Kenapa kau membuat catatan tentang nya? Seperti tidak ad-" kyungsoo terdiam, kemudian matanya yang besar pun membulat. "Oh my god, kau suka padanya?!" Teriak nya.

"Hey, bisa tidak usah teriak" ujarku sinis. Oh ayolah, kami hanya berdua di apartemen seluas ini dan aku hanya berjarak satu meter dari hadapan nya, kenapa dia harus teriak-teriak.

"Aku sudah curiga. Pantas saja kau tidak ada ketertarikan dengan Chanyeol , ternyata... Aish, ini kan berita besar, Kenapa kau tidak bercerita dengan ku, huh?" Kyungsoo memukul kepalaku dengan sumpit nya. Ada apa dengan bocah ini? Apa dia tidak tau ini rasanya sakit.

"Ish.." Rintih ku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang sakit.

"Tell me!" Kyungsoo melotot kearahku.

Aku berdeham. "Mm... Aku suka dengan nya karena... Dia keren, dewasa, pekerja keras-," dan memiliki bokong yang sexy, tambahku dalam hati.

"Lalu?" Desak nya excited

Seperti bendungan yang jebol, aku menumpahkan semua detail tentang Sehun. Kyungsoo mendengar dengan terpana, sampai lupa dengan nasi dan daging panggang nya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Baek. Nanti kita harus kencan bersama. Double Date, oke?" Kata Kyungsoo setelah aku selesai bicara.

"Wait! Kau melupakan sesuatu. Aku belum-berpacaran-dengannya"

"Itu hanya masalah waktu, Baekhyun." Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku pasti membantumu. Maka dari itu kau harus mengenalkan ku padanya" katanya.

Aku memutar mataku, "bagaimana caranya? Kau lupa kalau dia bos ku, hm? Aku berhubungan dengan nya hanya batas pekerjaan. Itu juga tidak terlalu sering. Mana mungkin pegawai rendahan seperti ku mengajaknya untuk hang-out"

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak. "Kita harus menyusun strategi," ujar kyungsoo serius. Keningnya langsung mengkerut tanda ia sedang berfikir keras. Aku langsung bergidik mendengarnya. Dalam kamus kyungsoo, kata strategi selalu melibatkan tindakan-tindakan yang ekstrem.

Setelah beberapa saat matanya berkilat. Ia sudah menemukan ide cemerlang.

"Apa?" Tanya ku khawatir.

Ia tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Serahkan saja padaku. Kau tidak perlu tahu." Kyungsoo mengambil sumpit nya dan melanjutkan makannya. Aku semakin khawatir.

Dua minggu berlalu pun tak ada update apa pun dari kyungsoo. Jangan-jangan ia lupa, atau jangan-jangan ide briliannya itu tidak mungkin direalisasikan. Terus terang, aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ada di kepala kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bola mataku seperti ingin meloncat keluar melihat Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor ditemani Yubin, resepsionis kami. Ia mengenakan baju kantor nya. Siapa yang akan ia wawancarai?

Aku hendak berdiri memanggil nya tetapi tertahan ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya tanda agar aku tak perlu menyapanya. Ia lewat di depanku seolah-olah tidak mengenalku. Jantungku langsung melompat-lompat di dalam dadaku begitu aku tahu kemana tujuannya.

Yubin mengantarnya ke ruangan Sehun.

Aku berpegangan pada pinggiran meja agar tidak jatuh. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Ide berlian macam apa itu? Kenapa ia tak membicarakannya pada ku? Aku terjatuh di kursiku, berusaha menenangkan jantungku. Kyungsoo tak mungkin mengkhianatiku kan? Tidak mungkin.

Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi lagi dengan pekerjaan ku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Rasanya seperti duduk diatas -sebentar aku berdiri; pergi ke pantry mengambil minum, pergi ke mesin fotokopi sambil melirik ke ruangan Sehun, mengambil Print Out.

Kurang lebih satu jam kemudian, kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Mereka bersalaman di depan pintu dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan sambil saling tersenyum. Sehun kembali ke ruangannya dan Kyungsoo melangkah dengan percaya diri menuju pintu keluar. Ketika melewatiku, ia mengedipkan mata.

Tak lama kemudian ponselku berbunyi.

.

'Aku di lobi'

.

Begitu bunyi pesan singkat kuterima. Secepat kilat aku meninggalkan mejaku. Sampai di bawah, aku langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menariknya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Kau gila?! Kenapa kau tak bilang dengan ku?" Seruku.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "Aku punya informasi menarik," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk tasnya. Aku terdiam, rasa ingin tahuku mulai menggoda. Tapi aku harus memastikan satu hal lebih dulu.

"Kau tadi mewawancarainya tentang apa?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"The deepest desire," jawabnya dengan gaya dibuat-buat.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa dia mau di wawancarai?"

"Ceritanya sambil lunch saja" usulnya.

Aku melihat jam tangan ku. "15 menit lagi,"

"Oke, aku tunggu di sana." Ia menunjuk salah satu resto di depan kantor ku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku kembali ke atas dan cepat-cepat memeriksa kalenderku, memastikan tidak ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri hari ini. Jam dua belas tepat aku turun menemui kyungsoo.

"Sudah pesan?" Tanya ku pada kyungsoo yang tengah duduk mengamati leptop nya.

"Sudah, aku memesan curry ramyun, kau juga ku pesan kan itu." Jawab nya sambil memasukkan leptop kedalam tas nya. Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi?" Tanyaku tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku pikir, cara efektif supaya aku bisa bertemu dengan Sehun dan mengorek segala sesuatu tentang nya ya hanya dengan wawancara. Tadinya aku hanya ingin mengangkat profilnya saja, tapi sepertinya kurang dirty. Aku rasa itu paling cocok untuk tujuan kita ini." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

Kita? Dia menggunakan kata ganti yang salah. Seharus nya dia saja.

"Aku mengusulkan ide ini kepada pimpinan redaksi, dan dia langsung setuju. Begitu dia meminta daftar 'eligible bachelors' yang ingin di tampilkan. Aku langsung masukan nama bos mu itu."

"Sehun langsung setuju?"

"Awalnya tidak, aku kemudian menjelaskan padanya mengenai majalah kami, visi dan misinya. Kemudian tujuan wawancaranya, informasi apa saja yang diminta dan lain-lainnya. Aku mengerti, tidak semua orang mau mengungkapkan hasrat terdalamnya." Katanya. Kalimat terakhir itu dimaksudkan untuk menyindirku.

"Lalu kau tanya apa saja?"

"Nanti malam saja kau dengar sendiri,"

Aku tidak mau menunggu sampai nanti malam. "Kasih tau aku sedikit saja," desakku.

"Aku tanya tentang ambisinya dalam pekerjaan, tentang kehidupan, harapannya terhadap situasi sekarang ini, rumah seperti apa yang dia idamkan, tempat-tempat yang ingin dia datangi, dan pastinya... Wanita impiannya" katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Aku mencondongkan tubuh kearahnya. "Seperti apa wanita impiannya?"

Kyungsoo ikut-ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Dia menyukai wanita yang independent dan sedikit liar," bisik nya dan disertai kerlingan nakal.

"Sedikit liar bagaimana?"

"Sabar Byun, nanti malam kau bisa mengetahuinya, sekarang makan dulu. Aku sudah lapar," matanya bertuju kearah pelayan yang sedang menuju ke meja kami sambil membawa dua buah mangkuk berwarna putih beserta dua gelas jus jeruk.

Setelah mangkuk dan gelas itu sampai di meja kami, kami pun sibuk mengaduk dan mencicipi ramyun yang kami pesan.

"Menurut mu bagaimana Sehun?"

Kyungsoo yang tengah mengangkat ramyun nya dengan sumpit pun terhenti. Ia menatap ku sejenak kemudian memakan ramyun nya.

Setelah ramyun itu di telan nya, dia pun berkata "kau ingin jawaban yang jujur atau jawaban yang compromised?"

"Aku ingin jawaban menurut mu."

"Dia terlalu tua untuk mu," katanya datar.

"Tua dari mana? Dia baru 27," aku menolak mentah-mentah analisisnya.

"Maksud ku bukan dari segi umur, tapi secara karakteristik. Menurut ku dia terlalu serius, monoton, ingin terlihat sempurna. Sedangkan kau, kau itu bukan orang yang bisa membimbing semangat mu sendiri, passion mu. Someone with a spark."

Aku memandangnya heran. "Memangnya Sehun tidak menyukai wanita yang bersemangat?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Dia memang mengatakan kalau dia tertarik dengan wanita yang bebas, independent, yang melakukan sesuatu sesuai kata hatinya. Tapi menurutku, dia tidak menginginkan wanita itu sebagai partner yang sejajar, dia hanya ingin wanita itu sebagai nilai tambah untuk nya." Kyungsoo kembali memasukkan ramyun nya kedalam mulutnya sementara aku terdiam mencerna kata-katanya. Tapi hanya sebentar. Aku tidak peduli. They don't call it 'love is blind' for nothing.

"Hm.. Kalau menurutmu, dia tertarik tidak dengan tipe seperti ku?"

"Laki-laki mana yang tidak tertarik dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun" ledeknya.

Aku cemberut, "aku serius, Kyung"

"Kemungkinan kan selalu ada." Aku tersenyum cerah mendengar kata-katanya. "Tapi, Baekhyun. Dia belum tentu cocok dengan mu. Kau pasti akan bosan dengan nya. Feeling ku, Sehun itu tidak seperti penampilannya."

"Maksudmu dia terlalu menjaga image?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab. "Itu bukan hal yang buruk" tambah ku.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Yang penting menurut ku, dia itu- apa ya? Sepertinya dia terlalu diatur-atur, tidak apa adanya." Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian menambahkan, "Baekhyun, don't get me wrong, tapi kau itu lebih cocok dengan pria yang terbuka, easy going, yang dinamis. Seperti-" kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya beberapa saat. Aku menunggu nya sambil meminum jus ku. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jari nya.

"Seperti Chanyeol, ya si Park Chanyeol itu" serunya.

Dan kemudian aku melihat wajah kyungsoo berlumuran jus jeruk karena semburan ku yang tak sengaja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya hari ini bumi memutuskan untuk mengurangi kecepatan putarannya sehingga waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hingga jam kantor usai. Pukul 5 sore, aku langsung membereskan meja dan mematikan komputer. Di jalan aku menelpon kyungsoo untuk memastikan ia tak pulang terlambat.

Sampai di apartement , aku menunggu kyungsoo sambil menonton tv. Aku langsung melompat ketika pintu apartement berbunyi tanda ada yang tengah memasukkan password pintu dan pintu pun terbuka.

Tubuhku memompa adrenalin seperti ketika sedang naik roller coaster. Tampak kyungsoo sedang melepas sepatu kerja nya, kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamar nya. Aku hanya mengekor di belakangnya.

Kami duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan recorder dengan gaya berlebihan, sengaja berlama-lama sehingga membuatku tegang. "Cepat, kyungsoo!" Desak ku.

Ia tertawa. "Oke, oke"

Kyungsoo memencet tombol play dan kami langsung terdiam. Tak lama terdengar suara kyungsoo mengajukan pertanyaan pertama, "_apakah pekerjaan anda yang sekarang ini adalah pekerjaan yang memang anda inginkan sejak dulu?_"

"_Bisa dikatakan begitu. Tentu saja dulu kalau ditanya tentang cita-cita, saya tidak menjawab 'Assistant Director Program and Business.'_ " Sehun tertawa. "_Saya senang bekerja keras dan selalu menginginkan pekerjaan yang bisa melibatkan saya dengan orang banyak. Saya merasa memiliki kemampuan persuasif dan saya ingin memanfaatkan potensi saya itu. Pekerjaan saya sekarang ini adalah sebuah proses bukan titik puncak. Saya masih berusaha menuju kesana._"

"_Menurut anda dimana puncaknya?_"

"_Tidak bisa dikatakan secara pasti karena segala sesuatu di sekeliling kita selalu berubah. Mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu posisi yang saya tempati sekarang ini merupakan puncak, tapi sekarang kebutuhan dan tuntutan zaman berubah dan itu menyebabkan terjadinya pergeseran dan memunculkan posisi baru yang lebih tinggi. Kita ingat sebelum internet diperkenalkan tidak ada posisi web manager. Saya rasa hal-hal seperti itu akan selalu terjadi. Mungkin tahun depan akan ada jenis pekerjaan baru yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada. Who knows?_"

Pembicaraan berlanjut mengenai pandangan tentang kondisi sekarang ini dan apa harapannya terhadap situasi global saat ini. Setelah itu pertanyaan kyungsoo mulai beralih kepada hal-hal peribadi : rumah idaman nya adalah rumah modern yang memiliki fasilitas lengkap dan salah sati kota favorite nya adalah New York. Waktu ia menyebutkan Michael Buble sebagai penyanyi favorite nya, Kyungsoo memandangku sambil memutar matanya. Aku mengabaikannya.

Akhirnya kami sampai ke bagian yang paling di tunggu.

"_Wanita seperti apa yang akan menarik perhatian anda?_" Tanya kyungsoo.

"_Saya menyukai wanita yang mempunyai semangat, seseorang yang mandiri, smart, punya sisi humor yang tinggi." Ia terdiam,_ "Dan saya akan lebih tertarik lagi kalau perempuan itu memiliki sisi lain yang tak terduga. Dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terpikirkan oleh perempuan kebanyakan. Mungkin sedikit liar" Sehun tertawa perlahan.

"_Liar disini dalam konteks apa?_" Aku bisa mendengar Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

"_Dia berani mencoba hal-hal baru walaupun itu mengandung resiko._"

"_Contoh konkretnya seperti apa? Apa perempuan ini harus melakukan pendakian di puncak himalaya?_"

Sehun tertawa.

"_Mungkin itu contoh yang ekstream. Tapi ya, saya akan tertarik dengan wanita yang memiliki semangat seperti itu. Meskipun misalnya, dia tidak berhasil mencapai puncaknya karena dia bukan pendaki profesional, saya akan menghargai semangatnya dan usahanya._"

"_Apakah membuat tatto di tubuhnya dan menindik lidahnya bisa dikatagorikan sebagai contoh yang tidak ekstrem?_"

Sehun tertawa lebih keras. "_Ya, saya rasa itu juga termasuk._"

Sehun terdengar santai dan menikmati wawancaranya. Seandainya aku ada disana. Betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo.

"_Apakah anda sudah bertemu wanita seperti yang anda gambarkan tadi?_" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian. Sehun tak langsung menjawab. Jantungku berdebar-debar.

"_Saya mengenal beberapa wanita yang seperti itu,_" jawabnya kemudian. Wajahku langsung terangkat dan menatap Kyungsoo tegang.

"_Dan apakah anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan salah satu dari mereka?_"

Mataku membesar, tapi kyungsoo tetap tidak bereaksi. Wajahnya tetap datar. Sialan!

"_Hmm... Sejauh ini belum bisa dikatakan ada hubungan khusus._" Sehun kedengaran enggan untuk membahasnya dan Kyungsoo sepertinya mengetahui hal itu.

Aku menarik napas lega.

"_Bagaimana dengan penampilan para wanita ini, apakah anda memiliki preference tertentu? Apakah anda lebih suka mereka berpakaian sexy atau elegan misalnya?_"

"_Saya suka penampilan yang wajar, tapi terus terang saya juga tidak munafik. Sebagai seorang pria, saya tidak keberatan mereka berpakaian sexy, tapi tentu saja harus ada konteks_,"

"_Dan bagaimana anda menyikapi mereka yang di luar konteks?_"

"_Itu hidup mereka, jadi mereka boleh melakukan apa pun yang mereka inginkan sejauh tidak merugikan orang lain._"

"_Memang kerugian apa yang bisa ditimbulkan?_" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun terdiam. Sepertinya ia sedang mempertimbangkan apakah akan menjawab atau tidak.

"_Mungkin anda harus menjadi pria untuk dapat memahaminya._" Katanya kemudian.

Kyungsoo tertawa."_Baiklah, saya rasa cukup._"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil mematikan recorder.

"Kau memang yang paling terbaik" puji ku sambil merangkulnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Dan yang paling penting dia belum memiliki kekasih, yay! Berarti aku masih memiliki kesempatan." Ujarku riang.

"Selama ini sikap dia kepada mu itu bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menatapku penuh simpati.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, hanya sebatas pekerjaan saja."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Memangnya kau tidak pernah berbicara dengannya di luar kantor?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan menggeleng.

"Waktu Away day kemarin?" Cecarnya. Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Kalau dia tidak mengambil inisiatif, ya kau saja yang bergerak. Kalau sama-sama menunggu seperti itu kapan kau akan menjadi kekasihnya."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kesal pada diri sendiri. Kalau aku bisa mengulang kejadian di mobil waktu itu, akan aku tunjukkan pada Sehun sisi lain dariku yang mandiri, bebas, tak terduga dan sedikit liar. Nah!

"Ayo byun, kau harus bergerak. Dulu waktu kuliah, kau selalu bisa mendapatkan semua pria yang kau sukai." Kyungsoo menyemangati.

"Maybe, I'm loosing my touch," keluhku. Rasa percaya diriku mulai terkikis.

"Bullshit! Kau itu hanya butuh strategi yang tepat."

Oh tidak. Aku harus mencegahnya bertindak terlalu jauh.

"Aku juga sudah menyimpan strategi, tenang saja." Ujarku buru-buru. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya dan menatapku sangsi. "Lihat saja. Dalam waktu satu bulan aku pasti bisa berkencan dengannya."

"Berani taruhan?" Tantang Kyungsoo.

"Siapa takut."

"Oke, winner takes it all"

Sialan! Itu artinya kyungsoo meminta traktiran apa saja. Dimana saja, sepuasnya. Untuk urusan makan gratis, Kyungsoo memang tidak kenal ampun. Tapi aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ini soal harga diri. Selain itu aku memang butuh sedikit dorongan supaya tidak jalan di tempat. Aku harus menantang diriku sendiri supaya tidak hanya bermimpi.

"Oke!" Kataku yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**to be continued~**_

.

.

.

hai hai... bagaimana chapter kali ini?

membosan kan? atau menarik?

keluarkan unek-unek kalian di **REVIEW** ya?

semakin banyak review semakin bersemangat saya ngepost lanjutannya.

btw chap 5 nya sudah saya ketik tinggal di post doang hehe makanya review!

oia, udah pada liat post an IG nya Chanyeol belom?

itu chanyeol sama baekhyun dan anaknya hahah

oke sekian dari saya, salam super!


	5. ugh! (chapter 5)

_**EVERLASTING**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PARK CHANYEOL**_

_**BYUN BAEKHYUN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CERITA INI BUKAN MILIK SAYA, SAYA HANYA ME-REMAKE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**#SEBELUMNYA~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kesal pada diri sendiri. Kalau aku bisa mengulang kejadian di mobil waktu itu, akan aku tunjukkan pada Sehun sisi lain dariku yang mandiri, bebas, tak terduga dan sedikit liar. Nah! **_

_**"Ayo byun, kau harus bergerak. Dulu waktu kuliah, kau selalu bisa mendapatkan semua pria yang kau sukai." Kyungsoo menyemangati.**_

_**"Maybe, I'm loosing my touch," keluhku. Rasa percaya diriku mulai terkikis.**_

_**"Bullshit! Kau itu hanya butuh strategi yang tepat."**_

_**Oh tidak. Aku harus mencegahnya bertindak terlalu jauh.**_

_**"Aku juga sudah menyimpan strategi, tenang saja." Ujarku buru-buru. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya dan menatapku sangsi. "Lihat saja. Dalam waktu satu bulan aku pasti bisa berkencan dengannya."**_

_**"Berani taruhan?" Tantang Kyungsoo.**_

_**"Siapa takut."**_

_**"Oke, winner takes it all"**_

_**Sialan! Itu artinya kyungsoo meminta traktiran apa saja. Dimana saja, sepuasnya. Untuk urusan makan gratis, Kyungsoo memang tidak kenal ampun. Tapi aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ini soal harga diri. Selain itu aku memang butuh sedikit dorongan supaya tidak jalan di tempat. Aku harus menantang diriku sendiri supaya tidak hanya bermimpi.**_

_**"Oke!" Kataku yakin.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER** 5

.

.

.

.

.

H!People edisi terbaru terbit hari ini. H!People adalah nama majalah yang di terbitkan oleh perusahaan redaksi tempat Kyungsoo Bekerja. Aku mendatangi kios majalah di dekat kantorku untuk membelinya. Sampai di lantai 14, aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi eksekutif dan menguncinya. Dengan berdebar-debar aku mengeluarkan majalah itu dari tas ku, "halaman 22..." Gumamku sambil membalik-balik majalah. Ini Dia!

Sehun yang memandangku dengan Senyum nya dari halaman majalah itu. Ia tampak mempesona dengan celana hitam, kemeja biru muda dan jaket warna gelap. Ia sedang bersandar sambil memegang gelas, di sebuah bar.

Dengan senyum lebar aku mulai membaca. Setelah mengulang dua kali dan mencium foto Sehun, aku menyimpan majalah itu di dalam tas dan bergegas keluar.

Suasana kantor sangat ribut. Sepertinya semua orang sedang membicarakan hal yang sama. Tentu saja tentang Sehun. Waktu kenaikan Gaji saja tidak se-Gaduh ini. Beberapa orang tampak sedang membaca. Membaca majalah H!People.

Sehun menjadi selebritas dadakan. Ia menjadi topik dalam semua pembicaraan.

"Baekhyun, sudah baca majalah H!People?" Tanya Yixing begitu melihat ku.

"Mm... Sudah beli," aku mengeluarkan majalah itu. Yixing tersenyum dan mengangkat majalah di tangannya. Kami tertawa.

Di tengah-tengah euforia ini, aku membaca artikel itu sekali lagi-sambil bersembunyi di balik monitor-.

"Wah.. Ada penggemar satu lagi sepertinya"

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Luhan berdiri di samping mejaku dengan cibiran sinis di bibirnya. Oke, tidak perlu ditanggapi. Don't drag yourself to her level. Aku membalas tatapannya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Menunggu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku, "Jangan bermimpi..." Desisnya. Ia tertawa dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak disangka-sangka Luhan mengambil cuti dua hari. Aku senang jika ia tak ada. Kami merasa tenang. Tak ada suara-suara 'aneh' yang selalu terdengar mengiringi Luhan bekerja. Ia memiliki kebiasaan membaca keras-keras supaya bisa memahami apa yang sedang dibacanya. Suara keyboard nya terdengar berisik padahal itu jenis softkey yang tak perlu di tekan keras-keras. Ia juga suka mengomentari apa saja. Meskipun ia tak mengatakannya kepada satu orang tertentu, tapi suaranya cukup keras sehingga semua orang bisa mendengar.

Dua hari kemudian, saat masuk kantor lagi, ada perubahan dalam penampilan Luhan. Ia memakai Blus tertutup, tak ada lagi pamer dada. Tapi perubahan yang paling menonjol adalah ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu arogan.

Teka-teki itu baru terungkap seminggu kemudian ketika Luhan kembali memakai Blus yang memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuhnya itu. Oh sial! Ternyata dia membuat Tatto berbentuk burung merpati di dada atas sebelah kanan. Dan itu terlihat ketika dia menggunakan Blus nya yang berleher V.

Ini Gila! Aku ternganga. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Dengan kecepatan seperti ini, Luhan bisa memimpin di depan.

Selama beberapa hari hidupku bergejolak. Aku terombang-ambing diantara dua pilihan dengan konsekuensinya masing-masing. Selama berhari-hari pula aku tidak bisa memutuskan. Tapi sore ini, ketika Sehun memuji Tatto di dada Luhan dan membuat Luhan menjadi terbang keawan, aku pun membulatkan tekat.

Sampai di kamar ku, aku langsung browsing dan mencari informasi sebanyak-banyak nya tentang tatto. Ternyata seni tatto ini sudah dilakukan sejak 5000 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya terjadi secara tidak sengaja ketika seseorang terluka, kemudian ia menggosok lukanya itu dengan tangan yang berlumuran abu dari sisa pembakaran. Saat lukanya sembuh, bekas hitam itu tidak pernah hilang.

Aku membaca dengan teliti prosedur pembuatanya, keamananya, perawatannya, dan sebagainya. Aku juga membaca pengalaman orang-orang ketika pertama kali menato tubuhnya. Semua menyebutkan tentang rasa sakit yang luar biasa-aku tidak perlu memikirkan tentang hal ini-. Setelah itu aku menelpon teman lama ku, Kim Kwangsoo. Dia adalah teman kuliahku dulu, satu fakultas tapi berbeda jurusan. Kami sering bertemu dalam kegiatan-kegiatan kampus. Kwangsoo adalah anak Band. Ia dan teman-temannya sering mengisi acara musik di kampus dan aku sering diminta untuk menjadi Backing Vocal. Kata Kwangsoo, suaraku punya karakteristik unik.

Ketika aku mengontaknya, tentu saja Kwangsoo kaget menerima telpon dariku dan lebih kaget lagi ketika aku bertanya perihal tatto.

"_Kenapa ? Kau mau memasang tatto?_" Tanyannya tertawa. Waktu aku mengiyakan, tawanya langsung terhenti. Ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"_Baekhyun, kau yakin?_" Suaranya terdengar sangat serius sekarang.

"Iya, sangat yakin." Ujarku. "Kapan Aku bisa bertemu dengan mu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kwangsoo langsung berdiri begitu melihatku, senyumnya mengembang. Ia tak banyak berubah, mengenakan jeans dan kaus seperti biasa. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat dengan rapi.

"Semakin cantik saja kau" komentarnya.

"Sekarang kan aku sudah memiliki modal untuk memperhias muka ku." Jawabku. Ia tergelak.

Aku duduk di hadapannya. Seorang pelayan menghampiri dan menyerahkan menu.

"Kau sudah berfikir dengan matang?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menatap tatto di sepanjang lengan kiri Kwangsoo.

"Aku tidak habis pikir. Diantara semua wanita yang aku kenal, kenapa harus kau yang ingin membuat tatto?" Ia menunjuk kearahku lalu menggeleng.

"Emang ada apa dengan ku?" Tanyaku agak tersinggung.

"Hanya saja, kau kan takut jarum" Kwangsoo mengingatkan. Dulu setiap kali ada acara donor darah di kampus, aku selalu menolak karena takut melihat jarum besar itu ditusuk ke lenganku.

"Aku ingin membuat nya di belakang, jadi tidak perlu melihat jarumnya." Jawabku.

"Tapi Baekhyun, ini permanen. Kalau sudah jadi nanti akan susah untuk di hapus. Teknologi penghampusan tatto masih jarang di negara kita ini dan aku dengar-dengar menghapus nya lebih sakit dari pada membuatnya."

Aku menatapnya gemang. "Iya, aku tahu." Sahutku pelan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin membuat tatto?" Kwangsoo menatapku ingin tahu.

Karena pria yang sedang aku sukai setengah mati menganggap wanita bertatto itu sangat menarik. Dan saingan terberat ku sudah memiliki tatto terlebih dahulu. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa berterus terang pada Kwangsoo. "Kenapa tidak? Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru." Kataku berusaha terdengar riang.

"Bagaimana dengan tatto yang tidak permanen? Sekarang tatto itu sedang di gemari oleh kaum hawa. Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa menggantinya. Mudah, tidak beresiko, dan painless."

Aku mendengus. "Aku ingin yang asli." Kataku.

Kwangsoo tertawa. "Kalau ketahuan ayahmu bagaimana?" Di kalangan teman-temanku, terutama kaum pria, ayahku memang terkenal galak.

Itu sih mudah. Aku hanya perlu menyembunyikan tatto itu dari pandangannya. "Dia kan tak perlu tahu."

Tawa kwangsoo semakin keras sehingga beberapa kepala menoleh kearah kami.

Setelah tawanya mereda, aku menatap lengannya. "Sakit tidak?"

"Beberapa orang biasanya nervous ketika ingin di tatto, biarpun dia sudah pernah di tatto. Nah, apalagi untuk orang baru pertama kali sepertimu. Masalah psikologis, kalau sakit itu relatif. Tiap orang kan memiliki toleransi rasa sakit nya. Yang penting rasanya itu seperti ditusuk jarum. Menurutku, rasa sakitnya hanya di menit pertama."

Aku mengangguk. Kedengarannya tidak terlalu menakutkan, bukan? Hanya nyeri seperti ditusuk jarum selama beberapa menit. I can handle that.

"Oke, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan temanmu itu?"

Kwangsoo melihat jam tangan berwarna hitam di pergelangan tangannya. "Dia sedang di studio. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu ke sana sekarang."

Kami meluncur ke studio tatto milik Youngmin, teman Kwangsoo itu, di kawasan namdemun. Studio itu seperti salon pada umumnya, dilengkapi dengan private room (untuk pembuatan tatto di bagian-bagian private sesuai namanya). Youngmin bertubuh kurus tapi berotot. Kedua lengannya dihiasi tatto dengan desain rumit. Dengan ramah ia memberi salam padaku. Kwangsoo sudah menceritakan maksud kedatangaku, jadi Youngmin tidak terlalu terkejut. Selain sebagai pemilik studio tatto, Youngmin ini juga artis tatto yang sudah berpengalaman dan bersertifikat.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau 23 tahun" godanya. Aku cuma meringis.

Youngmin kemudian menjelaskan prosedur pembuatan tatto di studionya dan jenis-jenis tinta yang digunakan. Setelah itu Youngmin menyerahkan beberapa album berisi desain yang tersedia dan aku dipersilahkan untuk melihat-lihat.

"Kalau kau memiliki desain sendiri juga boleh. Bawa saja desain mu kesini" kata Youngmin.

Aku tidak menemukan desain yang pas dengan keinginanku. Aku akan mencari di internet nanti. Kemudian aku membuat appointment untuk pengerjaannya dengan youngmin sabtu ini. Aku ingat kyungsoo akan menghadiri acara pernikahan sepupu nya Jongin. Kwangsoo berjanji akan menemaniku. Sempurna.

Sampai di apartemen, aku lega karena Kyungsoo belum pulang. Aku tahu ia pasti akan berusaha menggagalkan rencanaku kalau dia mengetahuinya. Setelah browsing beberapa saat, aku menemukan gambar kupu-kupu dengan sayap yang sangat cantik. Aku mengunduh gambar itu lalu membuat beberapa modifikasi dengan photoshop. Aku akan mencetaknya besok.

Aku baru saja memasak ramen ketika Kyungsoo datang. Ia langsung mendudukan diri di sebelah ku.

"Mau?" Tanya ku menawari mi ramen ku.

"Tidak, sudah makan" sahut nya sambil berjalan menuju kulkas dan menuangkan air minum kedalam gelas. Ia meminum airnya perlahan.

"Pernikahan sepupunya Jongin Hari sabtu kan?"

"Hn." Gumamnya.

"Bagaimana? Baju pernikahannya sora untuk hari sabtu nanti sudah jadi?" Tanyaku. Kim Sora adalah nama sepupu Jongin.

"Tadi sudah fitting. Jumat sudah bisa diambil," jawabnya. "Kau ada acara apa weekend ini? Tidak pulang ke bucheon kan? Ikut aku saja ke pesta hari sabtu besok." Bujuknya.

Aku menggeleng,"mereka tidak mengenalku,"

"Memang siapa yang ingin bertanya?"

"Ya tidak ada, tapi siapa tahu ada yang iseng bertanya." Aku menjaga ekspresiku agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. "Aku capek, kalau bisa besok aku akan ke salon, creambath lalu ke Spa." Aku pura-pura memijat tengkukku.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya,"sebenernya aku juga sedikit malas untuk ke sana." Katanya mengejutkan.

Aku langsung tercekat. Aku cepat-cepat meneguk air minum ku. Gawat. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia ingin ikut ke salon? Aku berdeham kecil sebelum berkata. "Kyungsoo, kau harus kesana. Kan tidak enak dengan keluarga nya Jongin, kalau Jongin datang sendirian nanti mereka berfikir kalau kau tidak menghargai mereka." Ujarku tenang. "Sekarang coba bayangkan, kalau kau nanti menikah dengan Jongin tapi keluarga Jongin tidak ada yang datang,"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kau kenapa hm? Aku kan hanya bilang sedikit malas bukan berarti aku tidak ingin pergi."

Oohh. Oke, aku rasa aku hanya terlalu tegang. Kalau begini terus aku bisa keceplosan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi aku meninggalkan apartemen dengan hati berdebar-debar. Sepanjang jalan aku berdoa semoga semuanya berjalan lancar. Semoga jarumnya tidak ada yang rusak nanti dan mudah-mudahan cepat selesai. Kwangsoo dan youngmin sudah menunggu. Mereka tersenyum membesarkan hatiku. Aku mengeluarkan gambar kupu-kupu cantik dari tas dan menyerahkan nya pada youngmin. Ia mengamatinya sebentar kemudian mengangguk-angguk. Youngmin masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan aku segera menyelesaikan urusan administrasi.

"Kyungsoo dimana? Kenapa dia tidak ikut?" Tanya Kwangsoo.

"Hari ini dia ada acara, pernikahan sepupunya Jongin." Jawabku gugup.

Youngmin muncul kembali. "Mau mulai sekarang?" Tanyanya.

Aku langsung meremas tanganku yang dingin. Kwangsoo berdiri mengikutiku masuk ke ruangan private. Youngmin memintaku menurunkan jeans-ku sedikit supaya tidak menghalangi proses pengerjaan sementara ia memakai sarung tangan karet. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar aku melakukannya. Kemudian ia menyuruhku duduk di kursi tatto. Setelah itu, ia mengoleskan alkohol ke pinggul kanan ku. Dingin. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Youngmin melakukan persiapan dan aku menunggu dengan jantung berdebar.

"Oke, kita mulai" kata Youngmin. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Begitu jarum pertama merajah kulitku, aku langsung berteriak. Youngmin berhenti dan Kwangsoo langsung menatapku cemas.

"Ada apa?" Kata kwangsoo cemas.

"Sorry, aku kaget." Kata ku buru-buru.

"Tenang baekhyun, atur napas," kata Youngmin sabar. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas. "Oke, kita lanjut." Ia kembali menancapkan jarum tadi ke kulitku, ratusan kali per menit.

Sialan! Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan. Kwangsoo mengusap punggungku. "Jangan tegang, napas seperti biasa saja." Katanya.

"Santai saja, sebentar lagi selesai," kata Youngmin. Tapi rupanya definisi 'sebentar' nya Youngmin di sini tidak sama dengan definisiku.

Aku menarik napas lega ketika akhirnya outline itu selesai juga dan sekarang tinggal memberi blok atau istilahnya 'shading and colouring'

Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap kwangsoo. "Bagian terburuknya sudah lewat, Byun." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, kita mulai lagi." Youngmin memberi aba-aba. Penyiksaan kembali berlanjut. Youngmin mengganti jarum dengan satu set yang disebut Magnum. Sekarang lima jarum sekaligus menancap di kulitku.

Aw...aw...aw! Kenapa aku percaya kata-kata Kwangsoo. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh mengira Sehun akan langsung menjadi miliku begitu aku memiliki tatto! Kenapa Luhan harus memamerkan tatto sialan itu!

"Oke, sudah selesai." Kata Youngmin. Ternyata proses pemblokan lebih cepat dibanding outlining. Akhirnya penderitaan ku berakhir. Youngmin menyeka tatto yang sudah jadi itu dengan handuk hangat. Setelah luka ku dibersihkan dengan obat luka, langkah terakhir adalah menutupinya dengan perban.

Youngmin kemudian menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai proses perawatan. Proses penyembuhan akan memakan waktu beberapa hari seperti luka pada umumnya. Kalau sudah sembuh, kupu-kupu itu pasti akan indah, begitu kata Youngmin. Aku juga merawat tatto ku dengan aftercare khusus untuk tatto. Harganya lumayan mahal. Kwangsoo berjanji akan menanyakan pada teman nya. Kemudian Youngmin menyerahkan selembar kertas petunjuk perawatan seperti yang tadi dijelaskannya untuk dibawa pulang.

"Harus rajin merawatnya, baekhyun. Agar tak infeksi," pesan Youngmin sebelum kami meninggalkan studio.

"Masih sakit, baekhyun?" Tanya Kwangsoo dalam perjalanan.

"Menurutmu?" Sahutku sambil meringis.

Kwangsoo tersenyum geli. "Jangan lupa di bersihkan. Kau bisa minta tolong Kyungsoo kalau tidak bisa merawat sendiri."

"Hn." Sahutku singkat. Aku lebih suka Kyungsoo tidak terlibat dalam urusan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di apartemen, aku langsung menuju kamar mandi dan mengganti Jeans dan bajuku dengan hotpans dan kaus polos. Setelah itu, aku membaringkan tubuh dengan hati-hati. Tak lama kemudian aku tertidur.

Ketika aku terbangun, kamarku sudah remang-remang. Aku melirik jam dinding, pukul 6 lewat. Aku bangkit lalu meringis ketika rasa sakit itu datang dan bersumber di pinggul kanan ku. Aku ke kamar mandi, membuka pembungkusnya dan membasuh tattoku dengan air hangat dan sabun anti bakteri kemudian mengeringkannya. Aku kemudian berjalan ke lemari baju dan mencari baju. Dan menemukan sweater biru pemberian dari Chanyeol. Aku pun memakainya.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan kemudian melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Kenapa Kyungsoo belum pulang juga? Apa acara pernikahan selama ini ? Aku lapar.

Karena malas memasak, aku pun memesan pizza dan kemudian duduk menonton tv. Baru beberapa detik aku meletakkan ponsel sesudah memesan pizza, kemudian Suara Bel berbunyi.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju layar 7 inch di dekat pintu dan disana terdapat Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Dari semua waktu yang ada, kenapa dia memilih waktu sekarang ini.

Dengan malas, Aku pun membukakan pintu. Chanyeol masuk dengan senyum andalannya. Senyumnya tambah lebar begitu dia melihat pakaian yang ku kenakan.

"Hey kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mau kesini?" Tanya ku sambil menutup pintu.

"Ada titipan dari ibuku." Katanya sambil mengangkat sebuah kotak di dalam plastik bening di tangannya.

Dari aromanya, aku tahu itu isinya makanan. Aku sedikit terhibur. Aku pun mengambil plastik dari tangannya dan berjalan menuju dapur kemudian membuka kotak makanan di dalam plastik tadi. Lasagna yang harum membuat perutku berekasi. Kalau tahu akan dapat makanan gratis seperti ini, aku tidak akan pesan pizza tadi.

"Yah, padahal aku tadi barusan pesan pizza." Keluhku.

"Hm? Pizza? Aku bisa menghabisinya." Kata Chanyeol tersenyum.

Oke, aku punya ide. Dia bisa membantuku menghabiskan semua makanan ini. Aku mengeluarkan lasagna dalam kotak makan dan memindahkannya ke piring.

"Kau mau?" Ujarku duduk di meja makan dan mulai menyendok lasagna buatan Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di sebrang ku. Aku mengambil piring dan sendok untuk Chanyeol dan memberikan padanya, aku pun duduk perlahan di kursi. Aku meringis saat pinggul ku tertarik ketika aku hendak memotongkan lasagna untuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Aku mendongak dan mendapati ia sedang mengamatiku.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutku cepat. Chanyeol pun menyantap lasagna buatan ibunya.

Lasagna ini enak, begitu aku memakan ini aku langsung lupa dengan rasa sakit di pinggulku. Tidak lama, bel berbunyi Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu. Ternyata pizza pesanan ku datang. Aku hendak mengambil dompet, tapi Chanyeol terlebih dahulu membayar Pizza tersebut.

"Kenapa kau yang bayar?" Protesku.

"Karena aku yang makan." Jawabnya santai sambil meletakkan pizza di atas meja. Dia kembali duduk dan memakan lasagna dengan cepat. Kemudian ia mengambil sepotong pizza dan mulai memakannya.

"Kau belum makan malam ya?" Sindir ku.

Dia hanya tertawa. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti Chanyeol memiliki napsu makan yang besar seperti orang tak pernah makan.

"Kau tak ada acara?" Tanyaku. Aku sudah menghabiskan satu potong lasagna dan sekarang sedang menikmati potongan kedua.

"Acara apa?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Ini hari libur. Kau tidak clubbing dengan.. Hm... Wendy?"

Matanya berkilat jenaka. "Tidak. Besok aku ingin bersepeda di daerah namsan dengan teman-teman lama." Jawabnya. "Mau ikut?"

"No, thanks." Aku menggeleng cepat. "Memangnya kau tidak punya kekasih untuk kau ajak berkencan di hari libur?"

Ia menatapku sesaat. "Kau sendiri, tidak ada yang mengajak kencan di hari libur?"

"Kan aku yang bertanya." Ujar ku.

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Tidak," jawabnya sambil menggigit pizza. Ini menarik. Seharusnya dengan tampang seperti Chanyeol ia bisa menggandeng dua wanita sekaligus dan mengencani mereka. Bukanya mengantar lasagna ke sini. Kalau di pikir-pikir kenapa dia mau disuruh ibunya mengantar lasagna di hari libur?

"Memangnya di kantormu tidak ada yang cantik atau... Sexy?" Tanya ku penasaran.

"Banyak." Sahutnya singkat.

Mataku membesar. "Lalu, ada yang suka padamu?"

"Banyak," ia tersenyum lebar.

Aku mencibir. "Tapi tak ada yang sesuai dengan selera mu?"

Ia tergelak. "Kurang lebih begitu."

Aku mendengus keras. "Memang selera mu yang seperti apa?" Tanya ku. "Siapa tahu di kantorku ada yang cocok dengan mu"

Ia berhenti mengunyah dan menatapku ragu. Ia menggeleng dan berkata, "sekarang giliran ku yang bertanya. Apa benar kau belum memiliki kekasih?"

Aku diam saja.

"Kenapa diam? Kau curang, aku tadi menjawab semua pertanyaan mu." Katanya.

Aku mendesah, "belum," sahutku enggan. Tapi lihat saja nanti, Sehun pasti akan bertekuk lutut di depan ku setelah melihat tatto kupu-kupu ku.

"Di kantor tidak ada yang tampan?"

Aku memutar mataku. "Banyak." Sahut ku sedikit kesal.

"Ada yang kau sukai?"

Sial. Aku memotong lasagna dan mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan. Mengulur waktu.

"Tidak ada yang kau sukai?" Ulang nya.

Dia mulai memaksa. Ia menatapku sambil memiringkan kepala.

Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu, kan?

Perhatian ku terpecah begitu suara ponsel ku yang berada di kamar berdering. Terima kasih tuhan!

"Aku angkat telpon dulu." Aku berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar.

Begitu sampai kamar aku mencari ponsel ku dan melihat layar yang tertera di ponsel. Kwangsoo menelpon.

"Yeoboseyo" sapaku.

"_Baekhyun, aku tadi hendak masuk ke gedung apartemen mu. Aku ingin memberikan lotion aftercare pesanan mu tadi kepadamu, tapi aku melihat Kyungsoo jadi aku titipkan padanya._"

Seketika aku seperti di timpa dengan bebatuan dengan berat satu ton.

"La-lalu bagaimana katanya?" Tanya ku terbata-bata.

"_Dia tampak pucat, mungkin lelah. Tapi dia akan memberikannya pada mu. Apa dia belum sampai di apartemen mu?_"

Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan mengintip kyungsoo yang tengah melepas sepatu high heelsnya.

"Dia sudah sampai. Terimakasih, kwangsoo. Besok aku antar uang nya ke rumah mu." Ujar ku sambil menutup pintu kamar pelan, takut kyungsoo membunuh ku sekarang.

"_Tidak usah, itu kuberikan padamu gratis._"

"O-oh, iya. Trimakasih kwangsoo" kataku.

"_Oke, aku tutup telpon nya sekarang ya? Ada keperluan yang harus aku selesaikan sekarang._" Katanya tampak tergesah-gesah.

"Oke, terima kasih sekali lagi, Kwangsoo." Dan terima kasih sudah memberi tahu kyungsoo tentang hal ini.

"_Hn. Bye.._"

Dan telpon di terputus. Aku melempar ponselku ke atas kasur. Bagaimana ini? Apa kyungsoo marah besar?

Aku pun berjalan hendak keluar kamar, begitu membuka pintu aku di kejutkan oleh kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar ku.

"Astaga. K-kau mengagetkan ku, kyungsoo" ujar ku mengelus dada. Kyungsoo menatapku datar.

"Ada titipan dari Kwangsoo." Katanya, suaranya sedingin es.

Sialan!

Aku menarik tangan kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar. "Dimana Kwangsoo?" Tanya ku berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Dia buru-buru ingin latihan, tidak bisa mampir."

Aku melirik kearah tangan kyungsoo yang tengah memegang bungkusan putih berisi sebuah botol ukuran sedang. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang ku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. "Kata Kwangsoo cara menggunakannya... Bersihkan dulu tatto mu baru oleskan dengan lotion ini." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar mengejek.

Aku menatap Kyungsoo, sorot matanya sedingin suaranya.

Aku mengambil bungkusan itu dan mengeluarkan lotion nya dan melihat nya.

"Pantas saja kau tak ingin ku ajak hari ini." Semburnya. "Ternyata kau punya acara sendiri." Sindir nya.

Aku tersenyum menghibur. "Bagaimana acara wedding sepupunya Jongin?"

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak Kyungsoo membuat telinga ku sedikit berdenging.

"Hey! Jangan berteriak di depan ku." Kataku sedikit emosi.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamar ku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini, Baekhyun? Bagaimana kalau ayah mu tau? Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh ini?!" Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya kembali.

Begitu Kyungsoo menyebut ayahku, aku langsung tersulut emosi. "Aku tak perlu izin siapapun untuk membuat tatto, Do Kyungsoo!" Seruku. Aku tahu, menurut undang-undang negara usiaku sekarang ini bukan tanggungan orang tua lagi.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Ada apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah di ambang pintu.

"Tanya saja dengan orang ini," Kyungsoo mengedikkan kepala kearahku. Chanyeol sekarang menatapku. Sialan. Semakin banyak saksi mata, semakin besar kemungkinan berita ini sampai ke telinga ayah. Diam lebih baik.

"Baekhyun?" Desak Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan buka mulut.

"Dia baru membuat tatto tadi siang." Kata Kyungsoo akhirnya. Aku melotot kearah kyungsoo. Seharusnya ia berpihak kepadaku.

"Jadi karena itu kau kesakitan tadi?" Komentar Chanyeol. Aku tetap membisu.

"Aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau seperti ini. Kau kan pintar. Memang nya kau pikir dengan kau memiliki tatto lalu Sehun akan lari kepelukan mu?" Kata Kyungsoo kesal.

Kulihat raut wajah Chanyeol mengeras. "Jadi kau melakukan ini semua untuk menarik perhatian seorang pria?" Tanya nya.

Aku hanya bisa memandangi mereka berdua bergantian, merasa terpojok.

"Kau menyakiti diri sendiri hanya untuk mengesankan seorang pria?" Tanya nya lagi. Suaranya terdengar melecehkan.

Emosiku mulai naik. "Bukan urusan mu, dan sekarang kau boleh pulang, Chanyeol."

Ia mendengus keras. "Jadi, pria itu baru bisa menyukai mu kalau kau memiliki tatto, begitu?" Ejeknya. "Dia tak bisa menyukaimu apa ada nya?" Tambahnya sinis.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, Park Chanyeol." Aku memperingatkan.

"Tapi baekhyun, kalau perjuangan mu membuat tatto ini tidak berhasil bagaimana? Kau ingin masuk hutan sendirian atau ingin mendaki puncak Gunung Himalaya supaya dia terkesan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kekesalan telah hilang dari wajahnya digantikan kecemasan.

Aku tidak pernah berfikir sampai disitu. Aku sangat yakin dengan kekuatan tatto ku. Tatto ku lebih besar dan lebih cantik dari punya Luhan. Tapi sekarang pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuatku kecut. "Kenapa tidak," sahutku hampir tak terdengar.

"Baekhyun, Jangan konyol!" Seru Chanyeol marah. "Demi mendapatkan laki-laki itu kau rela melakukan apa saja yang tak masuk akal. Kau bahkan tak peduli dengan dirimu sendiri untuk hal-hal tak penting seperti itu." Tambah Chanyeol geram.

"Tapi cinta harus diperjuangkan!"

"Oh ya?" Dengusnya. "Itu bukan cinta. Kalau iya, laki-laki itu pasti menerima mu dengan semua kelebihan dan kekurangan yang kau miliki," seru Chanyeol.

Aku menunduk kemudian Chanyeol berkata, "You're Obsessed, Byun Baekhyun!"

Aku mendongak dan melotot kearahnya. "Tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu, Chanyeol." Timpalku ketus.

Chanyeol mendekat kearahku dan memegang tanganku. "Dengar, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepadamu hanya karena laki-laki itu. Aku akan cari dia dan menyeretnya ke sini. I swear!" Ujarnya gusar.

Aku menepis tangannya. Napasku menderu, menahan amarah yang meledak-ledak di dadaku. Apa yang dia bilang barusan? "Memangnya kau siapa?!" Teriak ku.

"Kalau kau memang sangat menginginkan laki-laki itu, aku akan membawanya kesini dan memaksanya untuk menerima mu."

"Cih!" Desis ku meremehkannya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tak bisa melakukannya." Suaranya seperti nada ancaman.

"Dasar gila!" Teriak ku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau yang tak punya akal sehat, Baekhyun." Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan jari.

"Keluar!" Teriak ku mundur tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Tanpa sadar kaki ku tersandung kotak tissue di bawah lantai dan aku jatuh terduduk dengan cepat di lantai.

"Aw!" Aku menjerit tertahan.

Kyungsoo berjongkok di depan ku, "kau tak apa?"

Aku mengangguk dan mulai menitikkan air mata. Rasa nya pinggangku perih dan panas. Sialan!

"Baekhyun? Kau tak apa?" Ujar Chanyeol cemas dan ikut berjongkok di depan ku. Ada apa dengan Pria ini? Aku menyuruhnya keluar, kenapa tak kunjung keluar?

"Kyungsoo, tolong usir orang ini, aku tak mau melihat nya"

Chanyeol tampak kaget ketika aku mengatakan nya. Dia tak bergerak, masih berjongkok di depan ku.

"Kubilang keluar, Park Chanyeol!" Teriakku tak tertahankan. Aku mengambil kotak tissue itu dan melemparnya kearahnya. "Keluar!" Teriakku lagi.

Dengan mudah ia menepis kotak itu dan tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Kami saling berpandangan dengan marah seperti dua ekor banteng yang hendak menyerang satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar ku. Dengan wajah masih sarat oleh kemarahan, Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar. Kyungsoo masuk kembali kedalam kamar, merapatkan pintu, tetapi tidak menutupnya. Kemudian ia menghampiriku.

"Coba aku lihat," katanya sambil membantuku berdiri dan mendudukkan ku di kasur.

Aku berdiri dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengecek Tatto ku.

"Mana obat nya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Aku menunjuk botol kecil di meja. Ia mengambil obat dan mengoles lukaku menggunakan Catton Bud. Kami terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kalau aku bertemu Kwangsoo lagi, lihat saja. Aku akan pukul dengan palu orang itu." Kata Kyungsoo geram.

"Kyungsoo, kau jangan marah dengan Kwangsoo. Dia tidak salah. Kalau dia tidak ingin membantuku, aku pasti akan melakukan nya juga."

"Baekhyun, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau telan mentah-mentah perkataan Sehun. So what kalau dia suka wanita yang bertatto? Memangnya kalau besok dia bilang dia suka penari strip tease, kau akan langsung loncat ke atas meja dan berliuk-liuk menari tanpa pakaian?"

Aku mendengus. Kenapa Kyungsoo menggunakan analogi yang norak seperti itu ?

"Kau kan juga memiliki Bargaining Power. kau cantik, pintar, Fun, dan menarik. Jadi kenapa kau yang harus menyesuaikan diri dengan keinginannya? Kau kan juga memiliki keinginan sendiri. Sebuah hubungan baru bisa dibilang sehat jika tidak ada yang pihak yang merasa tertindas."Lanjutnya. "Kalau tahu seperti ini, aku tidak akan mewawancarai Sehun waktu itu. Jangan-jangan kau memang terobsesi dengannya."

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau jadi ikut menuduh ku seperti itu? Dan satu hal lagi, ini bukan salah mu. Ini pilihan ku. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, aku siap menanggung semua konsekuensinya."

"Aku cuma berharap usaha mu ini tidak sia-sia." Katanya kemudian. Aku hanya diam. Kyungsoo berdiri lalu melangkah ke hadapanku.

"Baekhyun, menurutku Chanyeol ada benarnya juga. Kalau Sehun memang suka dengan mu, dia harus bisa menerima kau apa adanya. Kau tak perlu jadi orang lain."

"Kyungsoo, Bukan hanya aku yang ingin mendapatkannya. I have to try," ujar ku agak putus asa. Kenapa semua orang tidak dapat memahami ku?

Kyungsoo mendesah, "terkadang kau memang keras kepala, Byun. Dan sedikit gila," gerutunya. "Ya sudah, kau lapar? Akan ku masakkan makanan kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, tadi aku sudah makan. Kau tidak perlu masak, di meja ada lasagna. Aku ingin istirahat saja."

Aku perlahan berbaring dan di bantu oleh Kyungsoo. Pinggul kanan ku masih sakit akibat jatuh tadi. Kyungsoo pun keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Terdengar samar-samar suara Chanyeol di Luar sana.

Apa? Kenapa ia masih ada disana?

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah di obati tadi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya," kata Chanyeol.

Berani-beraninya dia. "Aku tidak mau! Suruh Orang itu pulang!" Teriakku.

Tak ada suara di luar sana. Kemudian, "oke, kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku" kata Chanyeol.

Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh. Kemudian pintu terbuka tampak Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepala. "Dia sudah pulang" katanya.

"Aku tak peduli." Sinis ku.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Kalau kau perlu sesuatu teriak saja, aku pasti akan datang."

Aku tersenyum. "Thanks, Kyung." Kataku.

Kemudian Pintu tertutup. Aku mencoba memejamkan mata. Kemudian aku terpikir perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Aku? Obsessed? Yang benar saja. Aku tidak setuju. Aku hanya berusaha mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku menginginkan Sehun. Memang apa salahnya kalau aku mencoba beberapa cara? Apa yang aku lakukan ini kan masih dalam batas wajar. Maksudku, aku kan tidak mengikutinya kemana-mana atau mengeriminya hadiah-hadiah misterius tanpa nama atau meneror nya dengan telpon-telpon yang langsung di tutup begitu ia menyahut. Aku hanya sedang berjuang meraih cintaku. Chanyeol tahu apa? Dan walaupun orang tua kami bersahabat, itu bukan berarti ia boleh ikut campur dalam urusanku! Dasar kurang ajar!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah seminggu, tattoku mulai memperlihatkan kecantikannya karena warna aslinya mulai tampak. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga mengakuinya.

Tapi sekarang aku punya masalah baru. Bagaimana cara memperlihatkan tatto ini kepada Sehun. Dulu aku memilih lokasi tattoku dengan pertimbangan psikologis (supaya tak melihat jarum itu menancap di tubuhku) dan protektif (supaya dapat di sembunyikan dari pihak-pihak yang tak boleh melihatnya). Dan aku melupakan tujuan awal membuat tatto ini, yaitu memamerkannya pada Sehun.

Tidak mungkin aku menyingkap blusku di hadapannya atau melorotkan celanaku, bukan? Pernah beberapa kali aku berniat pura-pura menjatuhkan pulpen saat Sehun lewat di depanku supaya aku bisa membungkuk dan membuat kupu-kupu cantik ini mengintip di balik blusku, rupanya trik ini tidak terjalankan karena Sehun selalu tiba-tiba belok atau batal lewat di depanku.

Aku hanya berharap kesempatan itu akan datang.

Dan kesempatan itu akhirnya datang ! Hari ini Sehun mengajak Departement kami Hang-out ke club tempat Sehun melakukan pemotretan H!people dulu.

Aku mempersiapkan penampilanku dengan seksama-Tank top putih, plus hipster dan menutupnya dengan blazer. Rencananya, sampai di club nanti aku akan melepas Blazer ku sehingga kupu-kupuku bisa memamerkan keindahannya. Aku tersenyum puas saat melangkah meninggalkan apartemen.

Sekitar pukul tujuh malam kami sudah berada di club. Tempat ini memang dibuat sesuai dengan pengunjungnya, benar-benar berkelas. Setelah memesan segelas Lemonade Lush, aku segera ke toilet untuk menjalankan rencanaku.

Aku sedang mematut-matut penampilanku di cermin ketika Luhan masuk. Mata kami bertemu di depan cermin. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan kemarahan sama sekali. Aku melemparkan senyuman padanya, Bukan berarti aku ingin beramah tamah padanya tapi hanya sekedar basa-basi teman sekantor.

Aku melirik tatto di dadanya. Kalau biasanya burung itu hanya mengintip malu-malu dari balik blusnya, kali ini burung itu tampil seutuhnya.

Luhan hendak pergi seketika terhenti, pandangannya bertuju ke pinggulku.

"Kenapa kau ikut membikin tatto?" Katanya gusar.

"Memang kenapa? Setahu ku, tidak ada larangan untuk membikin tatto."

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan ku?" Cibirnya.

"Sorry, tapi aku belum mendengar ada pengumuman pemenangnya." Aku tertawa. "Jadi semua orang masih memiliki kesempatan." Kataku lagi.

Luhan balas tertawa mengejek. "Asal kau tahu saja, Kau tidak se-level bersaing dengan ku, Byun Baekhyun." Luhan tersenyum licik ke arahku dan kemudian melesat keluar.

Aku mendengus sebal. Memang dia pikir dia siapa?

Aku mengecek penampilanku sekali lagi dan memastikan tatto cantikku masih melekat pada tempat semula. Lalu dengan senyum lebar, aku meninggalkan toilet. Club sudah ramai. Musik DJ mengalun di seluruh sudut Club.

Ketika aku hendak berjalan menuju meja rombongan kami, entah dari mana tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku dan perutku terasa dingin dan basah. Aku menunduk dan mendapatkan kaus putihku terdapat noda merah besar. Aku meraba noda tersebut, ternyata lengket. Aku mengangkat wajah, dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang berdiri di depanku.

"Oops," katanya dengan mimik wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat. Gelas bertangkai di tangannya kosong. Seluruh isinya sudah pindah ke kausku. Aku menatapnya sengit tetapi Luhan tertawa seperti setan. Luhan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah kyungsoo merah, menahan emosi. "Kenapa tidak kau tampar saja?" Katanya geram. Aku baru selesai menceritakan kejadian yang kualami di Club kemarin malam. Kaus putih ku tidak bisa diselamatkan, aku terpaksa memakai kembali blazerku. Dan kupu-kupu ku kehilangan debutnya.

"Memang kau pikir aku tak ingin mencakarnya juga? Kalau aku tidak ingat itu di Club dan sedang bersama teman-teman kantor yang lainnya, sudah aku tampar dia tanpa disuruhpun"

"Tapi orang seperti itu harus diberi pelajaran."

"Otaknya sudah penuh, tidak bisa lagi diberi pelajaran."

Kami terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jadi bagaimana hasil pendekatan mu dengan Sehun? Kau sudah mengajaknya kencan?"

Aku menghela napas, "aku saja tak sempat mengobrol dengannya. Luhan menempel terus padanya."

"Mungkin Sehun memang bukan jodoh mu."

Aku menatapnya tajam. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "coba kau pikir. Setiap usaha mu selalu mendapat halangan. Seperti alam semesta memang tak merestui adanya antara kau dan Sehun. It's trying to tell you something."

"Bullshit. Kita buktikan saja. Aku akan mengajaknya berkencan dan kita lihat apa bumi masih mengelilingi matahari."

"Oke." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan. "Dan kau hanya punya waktu satu minggu lagi. Masih ingat taruhan kita kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Oh iya, biar kau tak kaget nanti, aku kasih tahu saja dari sekarang... Kalau aku menang, kau harus traktir aku di KFC."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, "hanya itu saja? Aku pikir kau akan meminta ku mentraktir mu di restoran mewah daerah Apgujeong."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan tersenyum licik, "jangan santai dulu kau, Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan mengajak Jongin juga"

"Shit!"

Kyungsoo tergelak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, aku belum mendapatkan ide apapun. Kalau gagal, aku harus siap menguras tabungan ku untuk mentraktir Kyungsoo + Jongin.

Masalahnya bukan karena KFC atau Kyungsoo nya, masalahnya adalah Jongin. Kekasih Kyungsoo itu adalah Maniak ayam tergila yang pernah aku jumpai. Dia bisa menghabiskan 3 paha ayam dalam waktu 2 menit. Dan nafsu makan Jongin terhadap ayam sangat lah tinggi. Mengajak Kyungsoo + Jongin ke KFC sama saja mengajak Kyungsoo makan di restoran mahal di daerah Gangnam atau Apgujeong.

Dan masalah lainnya adalah, bagaimana caranya mengajak Sehun untuk berkencan?

Sehun seperti Tas Hermes yang dipajang di etalase-eksklusif, berkelas, dan susah di jangkau. Aku hanya bisa memandangi nya sambil menahan diri.

Disaat aku hampir menyerah, nasib memutuskan untuk ikut campur tangan. Tanpa disangka-sangka aku mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri acara 'penanaman 10.000 pohon' dari komunitas yang peduli keselamatan bumi. Sehun juga di undang ternyata.

Dengan kenekatan yang kumiliki, aku membawa undangan itu keruangan Sehun.

Begitu sampai di ruangannya- setelah mendapatkan izin dari sekertaris nya- aku langsung meletakkan Undangan itu di meja nya. Sehun mendongak kearahku.

"Apa ini , Byun?" Tanya nya mengambil undang itu dan membacanya.

"Itu undangan untuk Anda dari tuan Lee BongSun, ketua organisasi peduli keselamatan bumi, Pak. Acaranya hari Sabtu." jawab ku.

"Ohh," gumam nya. "Apa kau dapat juga?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya Pak," jawabku singkat. Dan tiba-tiba aku berkata, " Apa Anda ingin pergi bersama saya, Pak?"

Apaan ini, Byun Baekhyun! Kau gila?! Bagaimana kalau dia menolaknya? Bisa-bisa kau kehilangan muka di depannya.

Ia tersenyum. "Oke, aku akan menjemput mu." Katanya.

Yes! Akhirnya kami berkencan! Walaupun sebenarnya hanya mengahadiri undangan, tapi ini termasuk kencan juga kan?

"Kalau begitu saya kembali ke ruangan saya, Pak. Permisi." Aku keluar dari ruangannya. Dan begitu di luar aku langsung menelpon Kyungsoo sambil menari-nari bahagia.

"Aku akan kencan dengan Sehun sabtu ini." Kataku sombong. "And You can Forget About KFC" aku menambahkan.

"_Damn!_" Maki Kyungsoo. Aku pun memutus sambungan telpon dengan nya sebelum ia mengoceh lebih jauh.

Tiba-tiba aku ingat, Luhan mungkin mendapatkan undangan yang sama. Kali ini ia tak boleh mengacaukan rencanaku. Aku menunggu sampai keadaan aman, lalu menghampiri mejanya. Begitu menemukan undangan itu, secepat kilat aku menyelipkannya diantara tumpukan kertas di atas meja nya, di bagian paling bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun di hari sabtu ini pagi sekali karena tidurku tak nyenyak. Aku segera mempersiapkan diri. Dengan susah payah aku juga behasil memasukkan setangkup roti kedalam perutku. Aku tidak ingin gara-gara aku kelaparan dan pingsan acara ku dan Sehun jadi berantakan.

Jam tujuh tepat, Aku langsung melesat keluar ketika Sehun menelponku dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah di depan Lobi gedung Apartemen. Begitu aku sudah sampai di Lobi, ia tersenyum melihatku dan jantungku langsung berdebar kencang. Ia mengenakan jeans dan kaus. Ah, dia terlihat seksi sekali. Terimakasih tuhan, akhirnya aku bisa melihat bokong itu dalam balutan Jeans.

Kami langsung meluncur ke Lokasi penanaman pohon. Di dalam perjalanan, aku mengajak Sehun untuk mengobrol. Sesekali kami tertawa. Dan aku senang mendengar nya tertawa.

Acara dimulai tepat jam setengah delapan. Setelah sambutan singkat dan penjelasan prosedur pelaksanaan, kelompok kami mengambil bibit pohon dan berangkat ke lokasi yang telah di tentukan. Cuaca lumayan panas, tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan baik-topi dan beberapa botol air mineral. Aku menanam pohon dengan bersemangat, begitupun dengan Sehun.

Ketika Sehun membungkuk dan aku mendapat pemandangan bokongnya yang menggemaskan itu-tubuhku langsung panas dingin.

Sekitar pukul sebelas kami berkumpul kembali di lokasi awal. Semua bibit pohon sudah di tanam. Kami beristirahat sambil minum dan menyantap snack yang disediakan. Tuan Bongsun menghampiri kami dan berbincang-bincang. Tidak lama, Sehun mengajak untuk pulang. Aku kecewa. Itu berarti kencan kami akan berakhir? Tapi aku belum ingin berpisah dengan nya. Aku harus segera mencari akal. Begitu di dalam mobil aku berpura-pura diam dan memasang muka letih.

"Lelah?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit lapar saja." Jawabku tanpa menatap matanya.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita makan dulu."

Dan aku pun bersorak gembira dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu selesai makan, Aku dan Sehun langsung tancap gas menuju arah Apartemen ku.

"Bapak memiliki berapa saudara?" Tanyaku.

"Tiga dan Aku satu-satunya laki-laki," jawabnya. Aku mengangguk-ngangguk. "Baekhyun, rasanya kita sudah cukup lama saling kenal, jadi kau tidak usah memanggil ku dengan se formal itu." Tambahnya.

"Oh iya." Aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang panas. "Apa saudara-saudara Bapak, eh maaf, sudah bekerja semua?"

"Ada satu yang masih kuliah." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Ayah ku meninggal waktu aku masih High school. Sebagai anak tertua, aku harus membantu mengambil alih tanggung jawabnya," ia berkata perlahan, rahangya terlihat mengeras.

Kyungsoo salah besar. Sehun memang serius, tapi bukan berarti ia seorang yang monoton. Dan sekarang aku tahu alasannya.

"Kau sangat beruntung," katanya sambil menoleh kearahku. "Bisa melalui masa remaja tanpa perlu memikirkan hal-hal lain selain sekolah dan bersenang-senang." Katanya dengan wajah serius.

Aku menelan ludah. "Oh, hm...,"sahutku gugup. Aku harus bilang apa? Aku tidak siap dengan perkembangan topik ini.

Kemudian Sehun mulai berbicara mengenai para orang tua yang selalu memanjakan anak-anak mereka dan menuruti semua keinginan anaknya. Orang tua yang sibuk bekerja dan tidak punya waktu untuk anak mereka. Meski tidak mau mengakuinya, aku sedikit kecewa. Bukan seperti ini kencan yang aku inginkan.

"Dan akhirnya mereka tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang lemah, semangat juangnya rendah karena hanya mengandalkan kekayaan orang tuanya."

Aku tak berkutik, merasa terpojok dengan topik ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di kasur sambil memeluk lutut, menumpahkan keluh kesah dan curhatku sementara Kyungsoo mendengarkan. "I'm not good enough for him." Kataku menutup ceritaku.

Kyungsoo masih diam.

"Tapi aku bakal membuktikan padanya kalau aku bukan anak manja yang hanya bisa menghabiskan uang orangtua. Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bikan orang yang lemah dan lembek," kataku sungguh-sungguh. "Kalau aku bergabung dengan Peace Corp atau Red Cross International, aku bisa dikirim ke somalia untuk mengurusi anak-anak terlantar di sana. Atau ke jalur Gaza-"

"Dan Kau memunguti potongan kaki atau tangan di mana-mana? memangnya kau berani?" Potong Kyungsoo.

Aku terdiam.

"Sudahlah Byun Baekhyun, ambil saja pelajarannya. Setidaknya kau tidak langsung jatuh miskin karena harus mentraktir Jongin ke KFC, kan?"

Benar juga. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Nah dari pada kau hanya terus memikirkan Sehun, Bagaimana nanti malam kau ikut kami."

Kata kami pada kalimat Kyungsoo pastilah dia dan Jongin.

"Aku harus melihat orang pacaran? Tidak mau."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan ada kejadian seperti waktu itu."

Aku mendengus sebal mengingat kejadian dimana aku menemani Kyungsoo dan Jongin jalan dan mereka tanpa Malu berciuman di depan mataku.

"Kami akan berain Bowling," katanya. "Ayolah, Baekhyun. It's gonna be fun. Daripada kau terus memikirkan bos mu itu. Nanti kalau kau tiba-tiba bunuh diri bagaimana?"

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak sebodoh itu." Sahutku sengit.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Jadi tidak masalah kan kalau kau ikut nanti malam?" Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, ia menambahkan. "Pukul tujuh kita berangkat." Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Diambang pintu ia berbalik, "siapa tahu kau bertemu Jodoh mu disana."

Sialan!

"Kyungsoo!" Teriakku. Tapi ia sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat Bowling itu berada di sebuah mal besar di kawasan Gangnam. Teman-teman Jongin sedang asyik main ketika kami datang. Aku pun di kenalkan oleh Jongin kepada teman-temannya, kemudian aku ikut bermain.

Aku belum pernah memegang bola bowling dalam hidupku, jadi Jongin harus mengajariku dulu. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, akhirnya aku bisa menggelindingkan bola di jalan yang benar dan merasa bangga pada diriku ketika tiga buah pin ikut terjatuh.

"Ayo kyungsoo, kita tanding."

"Baru bisa melempar bola lurus saja sudah sombong. Pakai taruhan tidak?"

"Taruhan lagi? Kau gila?" Dengusku. "Lama-lama kau bisa kecanduan, kau tahu?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Tunjukkan saja kemampuan baru mu itu. Pokoknya yang kalah traktir," Kyungsoo mengambil bola dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

Aku sedang meneguk air mineralku ketika Chanyeol memasuki arena bersama seorang gadis berambut panjang. Jadi ini rupanya rencana busuk Kyungsoo. "Hey, kau tak memberitahuku kalau dia juga datang?" Seruku marah pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kalau aku memberitahumu, kau pasti tak mau ikut."

"Sialan! Aku mau pulang." Aku membalikkan badan hendak mengambil tas ku tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik tangan ku.

"Baekhyun, jangan seperti itu. Sorry kalau aku tak memberitahu mu terlebih dahulu, tapi maksud ku kan baik. Aku ingin kau have fun dari pada kau memikirkan-"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh seenaknya." Potongku.

"Apa masalahnya, Byun? Kau masih marah padanya?"

"Hey," aku menjentikkan jariku di depan wajah nya. "Kau lupa kejadian waktu itu?" Seruku panas.

Kyungsoo tidak menyahut. Sementara Chanyeol sudah selesai berkenalan dengan teman-teman Jongin dan bersiap menghampiri kami. Gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengannya. Aku mendengus keras. "Dan sekarang aku harus melihat mereka pacaran juga?" Desis ku.

"Byun, sumpah. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia akan datang bersama wanita." Kata kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh. "Lagi pula, belum tentu mereka berpacaran."

"Kau mau bukti apa lagi? Apa kau akan bergelayut manja seperti itu kepada temanmu?"

"Hm.. Kalau aku tidak. Tapi kan memang ada tipe wanita seperti itu." Jawabnya. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya. "Kau cemburu?"

"Apa? Jangan gila kau, kyungsoo." Semburku.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau jangan marah-marah seperti itu." Katanya enteng.

Terkadang Kyungsoo bisa sangat menyebalkan.

Saat itulah mereka sampai di hadapan kami. "Hi Kyungsoo," kata Chanyeol. Ia melempar senyum kearahku. "Baekhyun."

Aku melihat Kyungsoo memberi salam. Aku hanya diam.

"Ini Gayoung," Chanyeol memperkenalkan gadis berambut panjang itu. Demi alasan kesopanan, aku mengikuti Kyungsoo membungkuk memberi salam. Gadis itu ikut membungkuk.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Lumayan, sudah berkeringat dan menang taruhan." Jawab Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melirik kearahku dan tertawa. Aku hanya diam.

"Ayo main lagi," ajaknya.

Apa-apaan dia? "Sorry, aku permisi ke toilet." Aku beranjak dari tempatku.

Kyungsoo menarik tas ku. "Baekhyun, jangan seperti anak kecil." Desisinya.

"Justru aku bertindak seperti layaknya orang dewasa, makanya aku perlu melakukan nya di toilet." Jawabku.

"Ingat, kau harus kembali kesini." Ancam Kyungsoo.

Aku memutar mataku jengah. Ia menarik tasku lagi. "Byun?" Desaknya.

"Iya, iya, Do Kyungsoo." Gerutuku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju toilet. Aku hanya membasuh muka dan mencuci tangan beberapa menit, tetapi Kyungsoo terus-terusan menelponku. Aku pun terpaksa kembali. Saat aku kembali, aku melihat Chanyeol sedang mengajari Gayoung melempar bola. Entah kenapa aku tak suka melihatnya. Aku pun duduk di sebalah Kyungsoo yang tengah memainkan ponselnya. Diam-diam aku melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Gayoung. Lama-lama aku kesal sendiri melihat mereka. Gayoung adalah wanita yang berlebihan menurutku. Apa perlu dia loncat-loncat kegirangan seperti itu?

"Kita mau sampai jam berapa?"

"Jongin dan Chanyeol mau tanding dulu." Kyungsoo meletakkan Ponselnya dan menoleh. "Kenapa kau buru-buru ingin pulang? Kau juga besok tidak kemana-mana, iya kan?"

"Bertanya atau menyindir, hm? " Kataku geram. Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari sini.

"Gerah ya melihat Chanyeol dengan Gayoung?" Aku langsung menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan melotot setelah dia mengatakan itu. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

"Aku lapar." Aku berkilah.

"Pesan french fries dulu. Selesai mereka bertanding, kita cari tempat makan yang enak."

Tiba-tiba Gayoung berteriak. Aku dan Kyungsoo menoleh bersamaan. Ia sedang melompat kegirangan dan merangkul Chanyeol. Rupanya ia baru saja melakukan Strike. Sepertinya aku memang tidak dapat mengelak dari takdir ini. Dengan kesal aku berdiri dan melangkah ke konter untuk memesan kentang goreng.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan pertandingan bowling akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk makan. Pertandingan tadi di menangkan oleh Chanyeol. Gayoung yang melihat Chanyeol memenangkan pertandingan itu langsung merangkul Chanyeol dan tersenyum bangga. Cih!

Meskipun aku biasanya bukan termasuk orang yang terburu-buru dalam menilai orang lain, tapi kali ini aku memutuskan untuk tak terlalu menyukai Gayoung.

"Baekhyun, kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepadaku. Kami sedang menunggu Jongin dan Chanyeol menyelesaikan pembayaran.

"Apa saja, yang penting makan." Sahutku malas.

"Pizza Hut?"

"Oke," aku mengangkat jempolku.

Ketika Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah bergabung Kyungsoo langsung berkata, "kita ke Pizza Hut." Kami pun melangkah.

"Tapi disana ada makanan lain selain pizza kan?" Suara Gayoung menghentikan kami.

"Kau mau makan apa, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak makan Junk Food," katanya manja.

"Disana ada salad," sahut Kyungsoo datar. Aku hampir terkikik. Sepertinya Kyungsoo juga mulai tak menyukai Gayoung.

Gayoung menoleh kearah Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Mm.. Oke." Katanya sedikit kecewa. Mungkin ia berharap bisa makan romantis berdua saja dengan Chanyeol.

Sampai di sana, Shindong langsung duduk di sebelahku. Shindong adalah teman Baik Jongin sejak High School dulu. Teman Jongin yang lain menolak ikut dan tetap lanjut Bowling. Shindong yang lucu ini membuat suasana menjadi meriah.

"Baekhyun, sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya nya sambil mengaduk minumnya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Eh? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Sela Kyungsoo.

"Boleh kan? Aku kan hanya bertanya." Jawab Shindong sambil tersenyum.

"Well, she's not available." Kata Kyungsoo lagi.

Shindong berpura-pura memeriksa jariku. "Selama belum ada cincin melingkar di jari, peluang masih terbuka." Katanya terkekeh. Mau tak mau aku ikut terkekeh.

"Pacarmu di simpan di rumah ya? Takut diambil orang?" Goda Shindong lagi.

"Atau jangan-jangan lagi bersama wanita lain," celetuk Gayoung dengan bahasa korea yang beraksen inggris.

Hey, apa maksud bocah ini?

Aku dan Kyungsoo langsung melirik dan melempar isyarat. Ternyata keputusanku untuk tak menyukai nya sangatlah tepat. Terus terang aku tersinggung.

Aku pasang muka datar dan berkata, "aku kan juga sedang bersama laki-laki lain."

Mereka semua tergelak, kecuali Gayoung.

"Nah betul kan, kalau jodoh tak kemana." Kata Shindong sambil mengedipkan mata. Ia kembali tergelak.

"By the way, kau mengenal Chanyeol dari mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan mata kearahku penuh arti.

"Di Singapore. Ayahku _Minister Counselor_ di sana. Aku dan Chanyeol sering bertemu kalau ada acara pertemuan orang-orang Korea." Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Ohh, sekarang dalam rangka apa kau ke Seoul?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku hanya Holiday di sini. Aku merindukan Chanyeol." Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus lengan Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol tidak bereaksi. Aku menaikkan alisku. Dan diiringi rasa ingin tahu yang besar aku menunggu kelanjutan drama ini.

"Terus kau tinggal dimana?"

"Dirumah paman ku. Sebenarnya Ibunya Chanyeol menawariku untuk menginap dirumahnya tapi pamanku memaksa aku harus menginap dirumahnya." Ia menyibak rambut nya dengan tangan. "Tapi nanti kalau aku ke sini lagi, aku pasti menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Keluargaku dengan Keluarganya Chanyeol sudah kenal baik. Mereka sudah menganggap kami sebagai keluarga." Tambahnya. Di sebelahnya, Chanyeol tetap mengunyah pizza nya seolah Gayoung sedang membicarakan orang lain. Ini benar-benar menarik.

"Sewaktu di Singapore kami sering ke laut bersama untuk Diving atau snorkeling, kemana-mana selalu bersama" Lanjut Gayoung. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol hanya diam. Mungkin Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan publik. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Gayoung. Tapi kesannya jadi bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kau memang benar-benar suka Diving atau hanya mengikuti Chanyeol saja?" Sindirku. Memang bukan perbuatan terpuji, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Biar Chanyeol tahu kalau wanitanya itu juga bisa melakukan perbuatan tolol seperti yang dituduhkannya padaku.

Gayoung terlihat kaget, tapi ia menutupinya dengan tertawa. "Oh, dua-duanya," jawabnya. Ia menoleh ke Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang menatapku dengan tajam. Eh, apa dia pikir aku akan takut dengan tatapannya itu. Aku membalas tatapan tak kalah tajam. Kita lihat siapa yang paling kuat. Tapi sebelum ada pemenang, suara Gayoung membuyarkan segalanya.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol," panggilnya. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mereka mau ke club setelah ini," katanya dengan suara merajuk.

"Kami mau clubbing. Mau ikut?" Tanya Jongin.

"Boleh," jawab Chanyeol.

"Tapi Chanyeol, besok kita ada acara seharian." Gayoung mengingatkan. "Aku harus istirahat, kalau tidak besok aku bisa kelelahan."

Aku menatap Chanyeol, menunggu jawabanya. Di dalam hatiku, aku berharap Chanyeol akan menolaknya. Tapi ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah kami dan berkata, "sorry, besok kami ada acara. Mungkin lain kali."

Senyum kemenangan Gayoung di tunjukkan kepadaku. Ketika mereka berpamitan, diam-diam aku merasa kecewa. Kenapa Chanyeol lebih memilih Gayoung? Tanpa bisa kutahan, aku merasa kesal.

"Chanyeol," seruku tiba-tiba. Aku kaget mendengar suaraku sendiri.

Apa?

Apa aku barusan memanggilnya? Tapi kenapa?

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" Ia menatapku ingin tahu.

Sialan! Cepat cari alasan, Byun Baekhyun! "Hm.. Salam untuk ibu mu ya." Sahutku tak yakin. Is the best I can do? Sekarang bahkan Kyungsoo menatapku dengan alis terangkat. Benar-benar tolol.

"Oke," jawab Chanyeol datar. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, tapi sorot matanya seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Entah apa.

.

.

.

.

.

_**to be continued**_

_**or**_

_**end?**_

.

.

.

**hai hai**

**maaf ya lanjutan nya agak lama, soal nya aku udah mulai males ngelanjutin fanfic ini**

**aku nepatin janji kan kali ini ada chanbaek nya :D**

**review ya!**

**gimana menurut kalian ? ff ini di lanjut apa stop sampe sini aja, soalnya aku udah males ngelanjutin nya :(**

**yaudah deh sekian dari saya, btw semakin kesini semakin romantis aja ya si chanbaek, biasanya Chanyeol yang umbar-umbar kemesraan duluan tapi sekarang Baekhyun yang frontal banget hahah suka deh aku :D**

**jangan lupa REVIEW!**

.


	6. Sorry

**EVERLASTING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PARK CHANYEOL**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**OH SEHUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INI FANFIC REMAKE DARI SEBUAH NOVEL YANG JUDULNYA SAMA DENGAN JUDUL FANFIC INI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#SEBELUMNYA ~**

**_"Chanyeol," seruku tiba-tiba. Aku kaget mendengar suaraku sendiri._**

**_Apa?_**

**_Apa aku barusan memanggilnya? Tapi kenapa?_**

**_"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" Ia menatapku ingin tahu._**

**_Sialan! Cepat cari alasan, Byun Baekhyun! "Hm.. Salam untuk ibu mu ya." Sahutku tak yakin. Is the best I can do? Sekarang bahkan Kyungsoo menatapku dengan alis terangkat. Benar-benar tolol._**

**_"Oke," jawab Chanyeol datar. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, tapi sorot matanya seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Entah apa._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyonya Park menelpon sekitar pukul sembilan. Aku baru selesai sarapan dan sedang bersantai sebelum berangkat latihan Yoga jam sebelas nanti.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Hai sayang, apa kabar?" Sapa Nyonya Park ramah.

"Baik, Bibi Park" aku tersenyum.

"Ada acara hari ini?" Tanyanya.

"Rencannya hari ini aku ingin berangkat latihan Yoga." Jawabku.

"Oh ya? Dimana?" Ujarnya bersemangat. Gawat!

"Mm...di sekitar apartemen."

"Kebetulan sekali, hari ini bibi tidak ada kegiatan. Paman lagi sibuk, dari tadi pagi berkutat dengan leptopnya. Bibi temani kau latihan yoga bagaimana?"

Oke, kalau kau ada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau katakan? Aku suka Nyonya Park. Tapi aku rasa dia tak pantas Jalan dengan ku. Dia kan dari kaum jetset. Jadi kau tau kenapa aku harus mencegahnya.

"Oh,Mm... Tapi studionya kecil, tidak nyaman. Bibi pasti tak suka." Kataku.

"Mm... Bagaimana kita cari tempat lain yang lebih besar dan nyaman?" Usulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku. Di depan sebuah rumah megah bernuansa eropa ini. Rumah keluarga Park. Dalam hati aku berdoa berharap Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah. Terus terang aku malas bertemu dengannya setelah kejadian semalam. Nyonya Park sedang berbicara di telpon ketika aku masuk.

"Oh, iya ini dia sudah datang." Katanya. Ia menyerahkan telpon kepadaku. Ternyata dari ibuku.

Dan... Kalian tahu? Minggu depan aku harus menemani mereka berdua latihan Yoga! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus segera membuat rencana penangkal. Aku masih ingat bagaimana mereka menelantarkan ku waktu itu.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan ibuku, aku pun memberikan telpon tersebut kepada Nyonya Park, wanita bermarga Park itu pun langsung meletakkan kunci mobil di telapak tanganku.

"Baekhyun, kau bawa mobilnya ya?" Tanyanya. "Kita pergi dengan mobil nya paman saja." Tambahnya.

Aku pun mengangguk dan melangkah ke garasi. Disana hanya tersisa satu mobil-wow! Aku harus mengendarai mobil ini? . Mobil Mercedez hitam ini?

"Ayo, sayang." Nyonya Park muncul di belakangku.

"Tapi...Ta-tapi-"

"Kenapa? Ini manual, tenang saja." Katanya santai.

Bukan itu masalahnya. "Nanti kalau tergores bagaimana?" Aku memandang body mobil yang hitam mengkilap itu dengan khawatir.

"Ini sudah di asuransi," katanya enteng. "Ayo berangkat."

Dengan sedikit gemetar, aku menyelipkan kunci dan memencet tombol starter. Suara mesinnya begitu halus, tidak seperti mobil pertama ku dulu-VW kodok berwarna hijau. Aku menjalankan mobil Tuan Park dengan ekstra hati-hati. Setelah rasa gugupku sedikit berkurang, aku mencoba untuk menambah kecepatan. Hmm... This is so cool. Aku harus mengakui mobil ini sangat keren. Mungkin aku harus membeli nya suatu saat nanti. Menjadikannya bagian dari identitasku. Dan aku akan memberikannya nama . Mm...tapi berapa kira-kira harga mobil ini? Mobil ini keluaran terbaru. Pasti membutuhkan banyak nol. Aku rasa aku harus menang lotere atau semacamnya dulu sebelum membelinya.

Kami sampai di studio Yoga dengan selamat, tanpa goresan sedikitpun. Selama satu jam kami mengikuti gerakan-gerakan dari Yuri, sang instruktur. Nyonya Park semangat sekali. Wajahnya yang cantik berkeringat dan kemerahan.

Selesai latihan, kami makan siang di sebuah restoran jepang tak jauh dari studio.

Tak sampai lima menit aku sudah menghabiskan 3 Takoyaki. Ketika aku mengangkat kepala, Nyonya Park sedang memandangiku sambil tersenyum. Ia bahkan belum menyentuh Sushi nya.

"Bibi tidak makan?" Tanya ku heran.

"Nanti saja. Dari dulu bibi senang kalau melihat kau makan," katanya, ia mengusap pipiku.

Aku terdiam, merasa bersalah karena tak punya ingatan apa-apa tentang dirinya dan keluarganya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa tidak mengingat apapun." Ujarku pelan.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf," katanya sedih. "Kami yang meninggalkan kau. Kau hanya melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan." Ia menunduk kemudian mengangkat kepala lagi, menatapku.

"Waktu itu ibumu memberitahu kami kalau kau sedang sakit, dan terus mengigau, memanggil-manggil..." Ia menghela napas. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya. Aku menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya tapi Nyonya Park hanya diam.

"Memanggil?" Tanya ku penasaran.

"Nama Chanyeol."

Apa? Chanyeol?

Kenapa?

Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung, bagaimana mungkin aku mengigau memanggil nama Tiang listrik itu.

Melihat tingkahku Nyonya park kembali menjelaskan. "Kami sebenarnya ingin menjengukmu. Tapi kami pikir itu bukan ide yang bagus, karena kami Khawatir jika kami kembali ke Bucheon dan kemudian kami pergi lagi ke Dubai kau akan kembali bersedih." Nyonya Park menatapku dengan sorot mata penuh kesedihan.

Nyonya Park terdiam. Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan, tapi aku rasa lebih baik aku diam dan mendengarkan.

"Ternyata kami salah, tubuh mu semakin lemah dan suhu tubuhmu bertambah. Kau terus-terus bertanya kapan Chanyeol akan kembali. Tapi ibumu hanya diam, dan suatu ketika," kulihat Nyonya Park menarik napas panjang.

"Ketika suhu tubuhmu sudah mencapai 42 derajat kau tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri." Nyonya Park menitikkan air mata, aku terkejut. Aku langsung berpindah posisi duduk di samping Nyonya park dan merangkulnya.

"Kau jatuh koma, Chanyeol yang mendengar kau yang sedang di rawat di Rumah sakit langsung menangis dan meminta bibi dan paman untuk mengantarkannya ke korea. Selama 3 hari kau koma dan Chanyeol masih tetap selalu menjagamu. Karena Ayahnya Chanyeol tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaannya terlalu lama, kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang." Nyonya Park menghelakan napas dan mengusap air matanya.

"Tapi, Chanyeol tidak mau ikut kami pulang ke Dubai. Kami pun menitipkannya dengan ibumu selama dia di korea. Tapi baru sehari kami meninggalkannya, tiba-tiba dia menelpon ku dan mengatakan ingin pulang. Kami bertanya apakah kau sudah sadar dari koma, Chanyeol mengatakan iya. Kami merasa senang, tapi Chanyeol mengatakan..." Nyonya Park kembali menitikkan air mata. Ia terdiam sejenak. Aku mengelus-elus pundaknya menenangkan.

"Setelah kau sadar, kau tak mengenal Chanyeol. Tapi kau masih mengingat keluargamu."

Mendengar cerita Nyonya Park aku merasa sangat bersalah. Benarkah aku seperti itu? Sakit hanya karena di tinggal keluarga Park?

"Maafkan aku." Nyonya Park menoleh kearahku dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Jangan meminta maaf." Nyonya Park menepuk-nepuk tanganku. "Kami mengerti. Ini juga bukan kehendakmu." Ia tersenyum. "Yang terpenting sekarang kami sudah kembali dan tidak akan meninggalkan kau lagi. Dan semoga saja semua bisa kembali seperti dulu." Tambahnya terburu-buru.

Aku balas tersenyum. "Aku berharap dapat mengingat semua nya lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipaksakan. Ayo kembali ke tempat duduk mu. Makanan mu harus kau habiskan." Katanya lembut.

Aku pun kembali duduk di depan Nyonya Park dan kembali memakan takoyaki yang sebenarnya aku tidak berselera lagi untuk memakannya.

"Oh iya, nanti ikut makan malam di rumah ya?" Ujar Nyonya Park sambil mengigit Sushi nya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang, kami singgah ke sebuah Market di pinggir jalan. Aku mengernyit melihat belanjaan Nyonya Park. "Banyak sekali, seperti ada pesta saja."

Ia tersenyum. "Sekalian untuk kebutuhan selama seminggu. Kebetulan nanti Chanyeol juga mengajak temannya makan malam di rumah."

Sepertinya aku tahu siapa teman yang dimaksud itu. "Gayoung?"

Nyonya park kaget. "Iya, kau tahu?"

"Tadi malam Chanyeol memperkenalkannya." Jawabku.

Astaga, jadi ada Gayoung juga? Bisa gila. Chanyeol saja sudah membuat kepalaku pecah apa lagi ditambah orang itu. Sekarang bagaimana? Aku sudah terlanjur mengiyakan untuk ikut makan malam. Apa alasan yang bisa ku ajukan untuk membatalkannya? Sakit kepala atau sakit perut? Aku menggeleng. Bisa-bisa Nyonya Park sendiri yang akan mengantarku ke dokter.

"Apa mereka berpacaran?" Tanyaku ketika kami sudah kembali meluncur di jalan. Astaga! Apa yang kau tanyakan itu Byun Baekhyun! Mati kau sekarang!

Nyonya Park tertawa. "Gayoung itu teman Chanyeol sewaktu di Singapore" jawab Nyonya Park.

Kalau itu aku sudah tau. Aku menunggu kalau-kalau Nyonya Park akan menambahkan beberapa kalimat lagi. Ternyata Tidak.

"Mm... Apa Chanyeol sudah punya kekasih?" Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Nyonya Park sedang mengamatiku penuh minat dan wajahku langsung merona.

"Lebih baik kau tanya saja dengan Chanyeol langsung." Ia tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"E-eh iya." Akan aku menanyakan nya langsung. Sudah jangan tanya-tanya lagi. Lebih baik pikirkan alasan untuk membatalkan tawaran makan malam itu.

"Baekhyun sendiri sudah punya pacar?" Tanya nyonya Park mengejutkan.

Nah kalau ini namanya senjata makan tuan. "E-eh, Mm... Belum." Jawabku gugup.

"Aku tidak yakin. Wanita secantik kau seharusnya banyak yang mengantri."

"Bibi bisa saja." Ujarku malu-malu bercampur senang.

"Belum ketemu yang pas ya? Memangnya tipe idamannya seperti apa?"

Benar-benar senjata makan tuan. Tolong sudahi pembicaraan ini. "Heheh tidak terlalu muluk-muluk. Yang penting cinta."

"Tidak perlu tampan?"

"Mm... Itu juga perlu," aku meringis. "Supaya enak dilihatnya."

Nyonya Park tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memutar otak, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan satu alasan untuk menyelamatkanku dari makan malam ini. Nyonya Park sedang sibuk memberi pengarahan kepada Maid-nya ketika aku masuk ke dapur. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun, kau ingin minum apa? mau Bibi buatkan coklat panas ? Kau kan suka dengan coklat." Katanya.

"Tidak perlu, Terima kasih." Aku berdeham untuk menutupi kegugupan ku. "Mm... Bibi, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ada laporan yang harus di kerjakan. Dan harus di serahkan besok, lebih baik aku pulang saja." Kataku sambil melirik jam tangan supaya terlihat Urgent. Nanti aku bisa cari alasan lain supaya tidak bisa datang.

"Buat disini saja. Dari pada kau bolak-balik." Usul Nyonya Park.

"Tapi tadi aku lihat, komputer yang ada di ruang keluarga sedang di pakai Paman." Sautku.

"Gunakan saja komputer milik Chanyeol."

Aku terdiam. Nyonya Park menghampiriku dan mendorongku pelan kearah tangga.

"Kamarnya yang paling ujung," katanya.

Pilihan apa yang kumiliki? Dengan berat hati aku mulai menaiki tangga.

Aku sampai di depan kamar paling ujung dan berharap pintunya terkunci. Aku pun menjulurkan tangan ku untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek

Sialan! Pintunya terbuka!

Dengan terpaksa aku masuk kedalam kamar. "Halo, apakah ada orang?" Kataku sambil menoleh kiri kanan, memastikan tidak ada keberadaan Chanyeol di dalam kamar ini.

Kamar nya Luas. Sebuah tempat tidur ukuran besar berwarna hitam terletak di tengah-tengah. Satu set peralatan stereo yang kelihatan canggih di pasang di atas headboard lengkap dengan speaker. Sebuah rak menjulang ke langit-langit berisi buku-buku, CD, dan beberapa rubik berbagai bentuk serta sebuah Armchair Plus ottoman di letakkan di sebelahnya lengkap dengan lampu baca yang bisa diatur. Komputer terletak di meja sudut, dekat Rak. Disebelahnya ada sebuah meja gambar. Dan sebuah lemari besar tepat berada di seberang kamar mandi.

Aku meletakkan tasku di meja komputer, tapi bukannya menyalakan komputer, aku lebih tertarik melihat-lihat isi rak, meneliti buku-buku yang berjajar rapi-sebagian besar buku tentang arsitektur dan desain bangunan, ada juga buku photography dan novel-novel populer, bermacam-macam CD, berbagai gadget, dan souvenirs. Ada foto-foto Chanyeol dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya. Sepertinya dia menyukai kegiatan outdoor. Tak ada foto khusus dengan Gayoung. Haha!

Aku kembali ke meja komputer dan menyalakan. Untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan Nyonya Park tiba-tiba muncul, aku Login ke email-ku dan mengeceknya.

Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?

Sepertinya mandi berendam air hangat sambil mendengarkan musik adalah pilihan menarik. Perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar mandi-berharap tidak ada barang-barang 'aneh' disana. Yah... Kau tau lah, ini kamar mandi laki-laki, siapa tahu saja ada hal-hal berbau porno di sini.

Aku mulai mengisi Bath up dengan air hangat. Sebelum melepas baju. Aku memastikan pintu kamar mandi terkunci dengan baik.

Aku berendam sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui iPod ku selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Saat air sudah mulai dingin, aku keluar dari bath up dan memakai baju kembali. Tubuhku terasa rileks. Aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Melihat ranjang yang empuk, kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk berbaring sejenak sambil menunggu saat makan malam. Aku melempar iPod-ku di kasur dan pergi memilih CD di rak. Setelah menemukan satu buah album lagu instrumen kalasik aku langsung melompat ketempat tidur, aku termangu di depan stereo. Banyak sekali tombolnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku memencet tombol ON dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara bergemuruh di seluruh kamar. Aku terkejut dan dengan cepat memutar tombol-tombol di depanku. Suara itu menghilang. Astaga.

Mudah-mudahan aku tidak merusaknya. Aku mengamati deretan tombol-tombol yang berderet itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah berkutat beberapa saat, aku berhasil menemukan tombol yang tepat dan suara alunan piano mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Aku berbaring sambil merenggangkan tubuhku. Tanpa kusadari mataku mulai terpejam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.." Samar-samar terdengar suara bass seseorang memanggilku perlahan lalu disusul dengan tangan yang menyingkirkan rambutku dari wajahku. Aku mencoba membuka mata, tapi terlalu berat. Dan akhirnya aku hanya menggeliat.

"Hngg" merasa terusik aku mengeluh sambil membalikkan badanku kesebelah kiri. Terdengar suara kekehan.

"Baekhyun.." Suara bass itu tetap memanggilku pelan, tatapi kali ini sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku. Mm... Aku membenamkan kepalaku ke bantal dan menarik lututku keatas, mataku semakin terpejam. Terdengar suara kekehan lagi, lalu sebuah kecupan mendarat di kepalaku. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara pintu ditutup. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara piano masih mengalun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.." Kali ini suara yang berbeda memanggilku disusul dengan sebuah tangan menepuk-nepuk pipiku dan menarik tanganku. Aku mencoba membuka mata lagi, tapi masih terasa sangat berat. "Sayang.." Kata suara yang sama. Aku pun dengan susah payah membuka mata, kali ini berhasil. Samar-samar kulihat wajah Nyonya Park. Aku mengerjap dan wajah itu semakin jelas.

Dengan cepat aku mendudukkan diriku dan mengusap-usap mata. Aku tertidur? Di kamar Chanyeol? Padahal aku tadi bilang ingin membuat laporan.

"Maaf, aku mengantuk tadi." Kataku tersipu.

Ia tersenyum. "Makan malamnya sudah siap. Ayo turun."

Nyonya Park merapikan rambutku lalu berdiri dan keluar. Aku mengusap-usap muka ku pelan mengusir kantuk kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah mencuci muka, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil tas ku kemudian keluar dari kamar. Kulihat Mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Baekhyun sini," seru Nyonya Park begitu melihat ku menuruni tangga. "Sudah kenal dengan Gayoung kan?" Katanya. Aku melempar senyum terpaksa ke arahnya. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, diriku dipenuhi dengan energi negatif. Ia membalas senyumku. Aku sengaja tidak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

Aku duduk sambil diam-diam melirik kearah keduanya. Mereka duduk berdampingan, hampir menempel satu sama lain. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka ? Dan kemana saja mereka seharian ini?

"Gayoung, Liburan sampai kapan?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Minggu depan. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Chanyeol ke Jepang," ia melirik Chanyeol. "Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menemani." Ia cemberut. Kali ini aku terang-terangan menatap Chanyeol, aku ingin tahu apa reaksi Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku harus ke Daegu. Ada Proyek yang harus aku kerjakan." Katanya.

"Tapi janji ya, jika aku liburan nanti kau harus menemani ku ke jepang."

"Kita pergi bersama dengan Baekhyun saja. Baekhyun juga berjanji ingin menemaniku ke hakodate. Iya kan, Baekhyun?"

Aku berpura-pura tersenyum ceria, "tidak, terimakasih. Lebih baik pergi berdua saja," ujarku. "Three is a crowd," tambahku. Aku tidak mau menontoni mereka bermesraan jika aku pergi bersama mereka.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat, ia tersenyum menggoda. "Maksudmu, kau lebih suka kita pergi berdua saja?"

"HA...HA..HA.. Lucu sekali, Tuan Park Chanyeol" Sahutku tanpa senyum. Ia tertawa.

"Ehm... Kita makan sekarang saja yuk. Makanannya sudah siap." Ajak Nyonya Park. Ia menoleh dan menepuk pipiku. Sepertinya ia bisa mencium gelagat tidak baik diantara kami dan tidak mau ambil resiko.

Chanyeol menghampiriku, ia menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau tahu, kau tidur seperti ini?" Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memasukkan jempolnya ke dalam mulut. Kemudian ia tersenyum jahil.

"Hey aku tidak tidur seperti itu!" Perotesku sambil berdiri di depannya.

"Dasar bocah" ejeknya kemudian berlari meninggalkan ku yang hendak memukulnya.

"Hey! Chanyeol! Kemari kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kantor masih sepi saat aku sampai, tapi ruangan Sehun sudah terang dan samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara keyboard-nya. Sambil menunggu komputer siap, aku meraih gelas di sudut meja ku, tapi gerakanku terhenti begitu mataku tertuju pada sebuah gelas plastik berisi kopi di atas meja. Ada selembar kertas terlipat dibawahnya. Jantungku langsung berdetak diatas kecepatan rata-rata begitu aku membuka lipatan kertas itu.

'I had a good time last saturday'

Tak ada nama. Tapi aku mengenal tulisan tangan itu.

Aku cepat-cepat membuka Outlook. Dengan jari-jari gemetar aku mengetik.

'I had a good time too. Terimakasih kopinya.'

Setelah meng-klik send, aku menunggu sambil meremas-remas tanganku. Tak sampai satu menit, balasan itu datang.

'Your welcome.'

Aku langsung lompat-lompat kegirangan. Kepercayaan ku yang semula runtuh kini berdiri kokoh lagi. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir kemarin. Tidak mungkin Sehun memiliki fikiran seburuk itu kepadaku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil ponselku.

"Kyungsoo, tebak apa yang aku dapat pagi ini?"

"Naik gaji?"

"Note dari Sehun!" Seruku. "Dia mengatakan 'I had a good time last saturday' ternyata kencan kemarin sukses!"

"Kalau begitu selamat ya" kata Kyungsoo.

"Nanti aku akan menyusun rencana lagi bagaimana caranya aku bisa berkencan dengannya lagi" kataku dengan kepercaya dirian yang pulih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membongkar tas dan mengecek semua sudut, iPod-ku tetap tidak kutemukan. Aku ingat terakhir kali aku mendengarkannya adalah saat berendam di kamar mandinya Chanyeol. Atau jangan-jangan ketinggalan di rumah Chanyeol. Ku lirik jam dinding, sudah jam sepuluh malam. Apa dia masih terjaga?

Dengan enggan aku meraih ponsel.

"Yeoboseyo?" Terdengar suara berat itu menyapa.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanyaku.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Byun Baekhyun? Jelas aku belum tidur" jawabnya kemudian terkekeh.

"Kau benar, hehe" aku pun ikut terkekeh malu.

"Ada apa kau menelpon ku?" Tanyanya. Sebelum aku membuka mulut terdengar suara Chanyeol lagi. "Tunggu, biar kutebak. Kau mau mengatakan kalau kau berubah fikiran tentang trip kita ke Hakodate itu?"

Aku mendengus sebal. "Memang apa untungnya aku pergi dengan mu?"

"Banyak." Katanya dengan nada bangga. "Aku berjanji jika kau pergi bersamaku itu akan menjadi pengalaman yang tak pernah kau lupakan. Kita keliling Hokkaido lalu kita datangi semua tempat bersejarah atau restoran disana. Setelah itu kita ke Hakodate dan naik ke gunung yang kau impikan itu. Kita bisa melihat Hokkaido dari atas sana. Bagaimana?"

Kedengarannya memang asyik dan seru. Terus terang aku sangat tertarik, tapi aku ingin melakukan semua itu dengan Sehun. Ya tuhan, kenapa bukan Sehun yang mengatakan semua itu padaku?

"Baekhyun?" Suara Chanyeol menyadarkanku.

"Mm...No, thanks." Ujarku cepat-cepat.

"Kenapa?"

Ohh oke Baekhyun, kembali ke tujuan awal.

"Mm.. Chanyeol, iPod-ku tertinggal di kamar mu ya?" Tanya ku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tidak mau semakin lama membicarakan kota impianku itu padanya, kalau tidak di cegah aku bisa-bisa meng-iya kan ajakannya.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum ia menjawab, "iya, besok aku antar ke kantor mu."

Oh, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Masih ingat kan terakhir kali Chanyeol ke kantorku? Semua wanita mengintrogasiku menanyakan siapa Chanyeol dan status nya yang masih single atau tidak.

"Mm.. Tidak perlu. Biar aku yang mengambilnya di kantormu. Oke?"

Ia terdiam lagi, "oke." Katanya kemudian.

"Jam istirahat ya. Thanks"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**OR**

**END**

.

.

.

.

hai hai hai...

aduh makasih banget ya yang udah review di chapter kemarin :')

btw ini chap terpendek dalam sejarah gue bikin ff haha :')

sorry guys, gue lagi sibuk belajar buat masuk univ nih , demi kalian aku rela-relain bikin ff ini walaupun cuma sedikit :)

ya seenggak nya sekarang kalian gak penasaran lagi kan kenapa baekhyun bisa gak kenal sama keluarga Park heheh

ayo **review** yang banyak lagi biar gue nya juga tambah semangat

gue janji di chap selanjutnya kalian akan menerima sebuah kejutan yang tidak terduga haha

ini berkaitan sama Sehun, ayooo! di review ya, kalo review nya dikit aku males ngelanjutnya juga :(

oke, ngomong2 gimana chanbaek makin ke sini? makin liar kah ? makin frontal kah? haha

aku greget banget lah sama couple ini, doyan kode-kodean .

HA


End file.
